Mi Consuelo, Mi Pecado, Mi Amor
by Solariz
Summary: Tuviste una vida muy trágica, y en una fiesta conocés a un chico que cambiará tu vida, aunque el sea 5 años más grande que vos. Nick y tu. De maryfer
1. Chapter 1

Mi mamá y mi hermana habian muerto hace un año, lo cumplieron hace una era un desastre, me habia mudado con mi papá, sí , el frenético que se la pasa trabajando, es lo único que bueno, me importa poco, mi mejor amiga Leena ha venido a decirme algo, pero no creo que sea por lo que ahora esta en mi habitación llorando.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Mi...mi papá.. lo encontré con una amante.-  
-Bueno...no creo que sea tu culpa.-  
-Lo es lo es... el el.. tiene una amante, y mi mamá está de viaje.-  
-Pero no es tu culpa.-  
-Lo es-  
-No.-  
-Me tengo que ir.-  
-Está bien, tranquila-  
-Adios.-  
-Adios.-  
He ahi mi primer tan solo le hubiera dicho que se quedara o algo asi...pero asi es la vida y no se puede cargar con esas cosas en los hombros , porque pueden pesar mucho. Ella se fué y yo me quedé.  
Talvez eran eso de las 12 pm; mi télefono comenzó a el papá de Leena.  
-Hija... Leena-Dijo llorando  
-¿Qué pasa con ella Sr.?-  
-Está muerta, se suicido y por mi...-Colgué.  
Fuí a la casa de mi amiga, habia una ambulancia, pero sabía que era demaciado tarde. Había en una camilla un cuerpo que se le salía una mano de la sábana. Era ella, en su muñeca tenía nuestra pulsera de la amistad;comenzé a llorar desenfrenadamente y mi vida cambió.

Dos años y mi vida es un completo desastre, mi padre casi nunca está, mi mejor amiga, mi mamá y mi hermana muertas y yo, estoy sola y mis fiestas han subido en catidad cada vez más. Por las mañanas voy a la escuela, por las tardes hago mi tarea y por las noches salgo hasta la madrgada, solo para llegar a mi casa , dormir una o dos horas, le vantarme , bañarme y continuar con las si que no hago es tomar o fumar, no tomo porque por eso mi mamá y mi hermana muerieron y no fumo porque a Leena no le agradaba eso... y eso que era 5 años mayor que yo. Me recordaba a mi hermana, ella era 6 años mayor que yo. Pero bueno trato de no recordarlas pero tampoco trato de olvidarlas.  
Pues hoy es un dia feliz, me gradúo y como siempre mi papá está de viaje y no asistirá. La ceremonia fue una verdadera mierda y mis amigos y yo nos vamos a una fiesta de quién sabe quién. Nosotros los adolescentes creemos que tenemos el mundo en nuestra palma de la mano.Más yo que con 18 años me siento perdida en la misma perdició salimos de la ceremonia y nos fuimos a la casa donde era la fiesta. Para mi era normal.  
Habia un karaoke y me encontré con mi buena amiga Lois.  
-¿Y ese karaoke tan sexy ?-.  
-Mmad4s ... ya sabes.-  
-¡Jajaja! ok .-  
-Vamos a la barra.-  
-Sabes que yo no.-  
-Bueno tansiquiera acompañame, talvez encuentres a alguien.-  
-No, sabes que no.-  
-Mmm... pero acompañame.-  
Lo hizé.Fui con ella y pedi un vaso de agua. Mi amiga tomaba y tomaba, yo solo la observaba.  
-Ya deja de tomar.-  
-No... mejor vamos a el karaoke.-  
-Ahi no.. ve tú sola pero conmigo ni lo pienses.-  
-Vamos he dicho-  
Me tomó del brazo y nos subió a la unas estupideces en el micrófono y después pidió una canción. Empezó la pista y las letras comenzaron a salir en la pantalla. Comenzó a cantar y yo solo reía al verla. Estaba en un estado de ebriedad y era graciosa. Después se detuo porque hubo una riña entre unas personas y ella vomitó. Era el colmo.  
Me senté de nuevo con ella y se fué al baño. Después se acercó a mi un joven, muy apuesto debo admitir.  
-¿Tú eres ________(tu nombre)?-  
-Si.-  
-Oye viste que hubo una riña... un chavo salió medio erido , y me preguntaba si podías curarlo, está allá arriba.-  
-No lo creo.-  
-Es eso o limpiar el vomito de tu amiga.-  
-¿En dónde está la habitación?-  
-La primera a la derecha subiendo las escaleras.-  
-Ok. Me debes una.-  
-No lo creo.-Y se fué.  
Tenía fama de pagar los platos rotos de los demás, eso me molestaba pero pienso que si alguien como yo no ayudara a los pobres diablos como el que está allá arriba ¿quién mas los ayudaría? nadie y es ahi donde entramos personas como yo, eso si hay que ser inteligente porque después te pueden agarrar de estúpida.  
Subí las escaleras y entré a un baño, sabía que nisiquiera se habían preocupado que con qué lo curaria asi que busqué. Tome una toalla, la mojé en agua fria y también tome un poco de alcohol en un algodón.  
Entré a la habitación indicada y ahi fué la primera vez que lo vi. El pobre estaba sin camisa, todo golpeado y no era necesario preguntar su nombre. Todos lo Jonas, 5 años mayor que yo, cosa que me recordaba a mi amiga Leena, se habia casado hace tres años y se divorcio hace dos porque su esposa lo demando porque según ella ,él tenía una amante.Él solo optó por darle el divorcio y ya. Lo habia visto en otras fiestas, se ve que su vida también está algo deshecha, solo tenía que verlo en ese momento.  
-Te dieron duro ¿no?-  
-Supongo que si.-  
-¿Qué te duele?-  
-Todo lo que veas que va cambiando de color.-  
Sus golpes quiso decir.  
-Bueno , pues si es algo.-  
-Fue por ti.-  
-¿Por mi ?-.  
-Sí.Ellos estaban diciendo estupideces y yo no podía dejar que dicieran esas estupidces sobre una dama.-  
-Gracias.-Me sonrojé.  
-Oye ¿podrías empezar ya?-  
-Si claro.-  
Comenzé a curarle las heridas y él se quejaba un terminé me sonrió y estiró su mano hasta una mesa de noche que había a un lado de la un celular y me lo dió.  
-Guarda tu número-Me ordenó  
-Está bien,pero tú guarda el tuyo.-Y le di mi celular  
Intercambiamos los números y yo me levanté.  
-¿Ya te vas?-  
-Sí, es mi graduación y quiero disfrutarla.-  
-¿Graduación? ¿Qué edad tienes?-  
-18 y tú 23 ¿no es asi?-  
-Sí.Bueno disfruta, fue un gusto y gracias.-  
-De nada y sí disfrutare.-  
Le sonreí y saí de ahi. Baje a la fiesta y en unos segundos salió de mi cabeza. Disfruté y después me fuí a mi casa y como siempre: mi papá no estaba. Subí a mi habitación, me bañé, me vestí y me acosté.  
Después comenzé a había tenido una relación amorosa desde hace 4 años, un año antes que mi mamá y mi hermana ó un año y muerieron, entonces me mudé con mi papá, conocí a Leena y se convirtió en todo para mi, como mi hermana , me recordaba mucho a ella, la única diferencia era que mi hermana era 6 años mayor que yo y Leena 5 años y a que a Leena le encantaban los Jonas Brothers... solo que a mi me dejaron de gustar porque mi hermana los aborrecía y desde su muerte, ya no me gustaron más. Es una lástima, hace un año los Jonas Brothers se separaron por tener problemas y no hubiera estado muy triste, ella era todo para mi después de la muerte de mi mamá y mi hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía que hacer algo con mi vida, no podía quedarme estancada en las fiestas y curando a todos los que golpean o limpiando el vomito de otros o arreglando el desastre de la noche tenía que salir, buscar trabajo y comenzar una nueva vida, pero, algo si que no podía hacer era olvidar el pasado, sería muy hago lo que tengo propuesto y listo, creo que sería una buena forma de "distraerme".  
Era otro día, habian pasado dos semanas desde que lo vi, pero no me importa, fin de la historia. Me levanté, me bañé y me vestí. Salí de mi casa para buscar trabajo, no soy buena en muchas cosas, pero no quiero un gran puesto ni esas cosas, mi papá me ha enseñado, bueno el poco tiempo que lo he visto, que hay que empezar desde abajo y que hay que parender a ganarselo, nada te cae del cielo; pero al parecer a mi si...¡Ja!  
Entré a un pequeño teatro, por ahí iba a empezar, pues, me han dicho que soy buena actriz, aunque pienso que debo de é con unas personas y con solo oir mi apellido puedo ver que me muestran algo de respeto, cosa que me molesta e incomoda, no quiero que me den un trabajo por mi padre o algo asi...¡No! Ya me he cansado de vivir de él y que nunca esté. Pero bueno, fin de la historia.  
El caso, al final del día ya tenía trabajo, sí, ahí mismo, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad; y aunque solo era en un pequeño musical y yo era un bailarina que iba en una esquina, tenía algo con que entretenerme todos los dias y con lo que me gusta bailar, sabía que me iba a divertir y lo mejor, talvez conocer nuevas amigas.  
Llegue a mi casa, era temprando todavia, talvez eso de las 3:47 pm. Mi papá no estaba y eso ya no me dolía al llegar a mi casa, era y me siento para que me den mi comida, subir a mi habitación y no hay fiesta y es algo extraño o talvez no estuve a la hora que me que bajé a ver si me habian llamado.  
-¿Me llamaron?-  
-No Srita.-  
-Ya les he dicho que me llamen _____-  
-Si Srita. digo _______-  
-Humm... bueno gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Y volví a subir a mi habitació acoste a pensar en nada y entonces de la nada él llego a mi pensamiento. Primero pensé en que hace muchos años lo ame como no tenía idea, parecía una loca, pero no estaba enamorada de una imagen en la computadora, de un concierto, de una fotografía, de unas entrevistas, de una cancíón, de un video... etc. Si no, solo me agradaba, bueno enrealidad, ¡me encantaba! Pero bueno, ahora pienso que si talvez lo hubiera visto hace unos años , me hubiera vuelto loca y estubiera llamándole a cada rato, pero supongo que he caso es que estoy tentada a llamarle, pero en la tentación solo caen los débiles, y algo que yo tengo de mi papá, es que él no es débil y yo tampoco. Asi que caigo en cuenta que no soy débil y no caeré en la tentación de tomar el télefono y llamarle o almenos no por mis esfuezos no sirven de nada, no es que le haya llamado si no que él me llamó. Contesté.  
-Hola.-  
-¿Quién es?-Sí sabía.  
-Yo.-  
-¿Tú quién?-  
-Nick, al que le curaste las heridas hace dos semanas.-  
-Haaaa... ya sé quién eres, bueno todos lo saben.-  
-Sí.Pero, tú no me dijiste tu nombre y yo me quedé con la duda-.  
-¿Duda? ¿Acaso personas como tú dudan ?-  
-Haam... ¿es un juego?-  
-No.-  
-Pues, ¿qué tipo de personas como yo?-  
-Ya sabes, tú que fuiste una celebridad, personas como esas, supongo que no dudan.-  
-Pues estás equivocada, dudamos y más de lo que a tu mente puede llegar.-  
-¿Acaso me llamas corta de mente?-  
-Algo asi.-  
-Ok, adios.-Y colgué.  
Caí en cuenta que no habia madurado lo suficiente, el tenía razón, todos dudamos a cada momento. Más cuando tenemos que tomar decisiones y la duda es algo que aveces no nos permite mi duda era: ¿llamarle o no llamarle? Era cuestión de pensar en qué era mejor y qué era lo que me hacia ver como una persona madura y que acepta sus era algo díficil para mi, como mi papá también soy orgullosa y eso aveces trae problemas más cuando hay que reconocer cosas que todos sabemos.  
Miraba el télefono y esperaba que sonara o que yo tomara una decisió, sonó. Contesté, esta fué mi primera tonta reacción:  
-Perdón, perdón; tenias razón... lo siento.-  
-Oye tranquila, está bien, no importa, yo tampco debí decirte eso.-  
-Ok, bueno a fin de cuentas, ¿para qué me llamaste?-  
-No sé, digo sí s sé... te llame porque quería saber tu nombre.-  
-¿Mi nombre? ¿No ya te lo di? -  
-No.¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
-______ (tu nombre)-  
Ahí fué la primera vez que me di cuenta que cualquier cosa que me pidiera, yo se la daría, bueno no todo, pero si mi nombre y antes mi télefono.  
-Muy bien _____. Ahora, ¿qué haces?-  
-Mmm...-Me avemté a mi cama, casi me sentí como una tonta.-Pues... nada.¿Y tú?-  
-Nada, ¿coincidencia o destino?-  
-Coincidencia.-Contesté sin dudar y muy segura.  
-Buena respuesta...-¿Acaso esperaba que respondiera eso?-Pero ¿qué tal si los charlamos hoy, a las 5 y tomar un café?-  
-Mmm...no sé, talvez me salga algo de imprevisto-mentía.-Aunque no sería mala idea.-  
-Perfecto te veo en mi casa.-  
-¿Tu casa?-me levanté.  
-Sí, mi quieres, paso por ti.-  
-¿A mi casa?-  
-O no sé donde quieres que te pase a buscar o prefieras que te de la dirección y que vengas... no sé dime tú.-  
-La verdad no sé si pueda, hoy conseguí trabajo y tengo que...-  
-¿A si?-me interrumpió.-¿Dónde?-  
-En un teatro, soy bailarina, de el fondo pero...-  
-En ese caso-me interrumpió de nuevo-yo te puedo enseñar a bailar un poco o no sé, para tus futuras actuaciones.-  
-¡Ja,ja! No no...apuesto que no sabes bailar.-Yo y mi estupideces de nuevo, ahora si que se enojó, estoy segura.  
-Compruébalo tú misma.-O más bien dicho, lo tomó a su é con un tanto de cansacio y debo admitir que talvez una señal que me rendía, sabía que con él no iba a ganar y no me llamó solo para obtener mi nombre, en ese caso, no se iba a dar por vencido hasta conseguir su propósito.  
-Está bien.-  
-Perfecto, dame tu dirección, paso por ti.-  
-Está bien...-Se la dí y colgué. Estaba algo entusiasmada, tengo que admitir que el chico es apuesto y bueno tengo que agradacer que no se molestó cuando le colgué o cuando le dije que seguro no sabía bailar. Solo habia un problema, un gran problema: él es mayor que yo; mi mamá siempre me dijo que tenían otras ideas y bueno eso me lo dijo cuando tenía 11 años y el que me gustaba tenía 14 y en esas edades si se tienen diferentes tengo 18 y él 23, no tengo miedo, sino curiosidad y quiero ver como es realmente Nick Jonas.  
Eran las 4:55 pm y yo tomé mi bolso y metí unos discos,él me dijo que me enseñaría a bailar y aunque sé bailar bien, quisiera aprender y supongo que será interesante o almenos asi lo pinta él.  
Bajé las escaleras y solo para tener un tema de conversación, deseaba que llegara tarde y yo poder decirle algo, pero no creo que sea conveniente, no uso las palabras correctas y el es muy inteligente, aparte me ganaría en el juego de palabras.  
Me senté en un sofá de mi sala, digo mia porque como mi papá casi no está yo ya tomo la casa como si fuera mia. Lo esperé y eran las 5:07 pm y sonó un claxón, era él...¡pero que forma! Me levanté rapidamente y salí, cerré la puerta y fuí hasta su coche, entré.Llevaba unas gafas de Sol, unos pantalones, unos tenis y una playera, se veía bien.  
-Hola.-  
-Siete minutos tarde, que impuntual.-  
-¡Ja! Pobre de tu novio encerio, lo has de traer cortito.-Y arrancó.Después lo echó a andar.  
Era más que obvio que me quería sacar si tenía novio o no, pero yo no dije nada que lo confirmara o lo negara.  
-Seguro. Porfavor no manejes rápido.-  
-No, tranquila.-  
-Traje algunos discos.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Me dijiste que me enseñarías a bailar.-  
-Haa es verdad, pensé que no lo habias tomado encerio.-  
-Pensé que tú si.-  
¡Maldición! Mis juegos de palabras, ahora quedaré como una tonta, de nuevo.  
-Es verdad, sí, si lo tomé encerio, pero ya no soy tan joven como tú y se me olvidan las cosas.-Rió al igual que yo.  
-¡Jajaja! Porfavor, tienes 23, eres joven.-  
-A ojos de otros más grandes.-Tenía razón, de nuevo.  
-Si es verdad, pero igual eres joven.-Acaricié su brazo.-¿Cómo siguen tus golpes?-Y alzé la manga de su se veía nada, queria decir que pasé por alto que tenía un gran músculo en el brazo, era fuerte, como un hombre, lo que era para mi: un hombre.  
-Mejor.¿Cómo los ves tú?-Quite mi mano.  
-Bien, pues, no veo nada.-  
-¿Eres experta no ?-  
-Se puede decir, ya sabes, como tú hace dos semanas he visto muchos.-  
-¿Eres casi una enfermera entonces?-  
-Algo asi.-  
-Bien, te llamaré cuando me sienta mal.-  
-O a un verdadero doctor.-  
-¿Qué estudiarás?-  
-Mmm...la escuela, no me la recuerdes ¿ok?-  
-Ok.¿Es un buen momento como para recordar cosas malas?-  
-¿Es una pregunta?-  
-¿No oiste mi tono?-  
-Sí.Y sí, si es un buen momento como para recordar cosas malas.-Sonrió.  
-Yyy... llegamos.-Paró el auto.-Ya me comporté muy mal educado cuando fuí por ti, no bajes, espera.-  
-Ok.-  
Bajó del auto y pasó por enfrente y llegó a mi puerta;la abrió y estiró su mano, yo la tomé y baje del auto, él cerró la puerta.  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me empujó un poco para caminar. Subimos unos pequeños escalones y abrió una puerta de madera con unas llaves que sacó de su pantalón y para hacer eso, me quitó su brazo de mi cintura, no es que me haya importado sino que, era agradable. Entramos y era una casa muy grande y hermosa.  
-¡Wow! ¿Vives sólo aqui?-Que tonta, soy una indiscreta, si ya sé que se divorció hace dos años. Pero al contrario, rió.  
-Sí, gracias a agrada, es grande pero agradable-.  
-Está bien para ti.-  
-¿Por qué? porque se ve que yo la arreglé o es solo porque es igual de agradable que yo?-Reí y el también, pues , era su chiste ¿no?  
-Tengo que pensar mi respuesta.-  
-Ok, yo te espero.-Y se quedó quieto.  
-No ahora.-  
-Haaa bueno, lo hubieras dicho antes.-  
-El hubiera no existe-Mis tontos juegos de palabras, de nuevo.  
-Tienes razón, la próxima dime.-  
-Ok-Hasta es comprensible.  
-Primero, el café que te prometí.-  
-Ok.-  
Me llevó al comedor, era grande para que una sola persona comiera ahi, pero hoy no estaba solo.  
-¡Amanda!-  
-Si Sr.-  
-Dos cafés.-  
-Si Sr. en un momento.-  
-Gracias Amanda.-Dije resaltando la palabra gracias.-¿Sueles ser asi de mal educado?-  
-Sí.Pero gracias por recordarme que estoy con una persona normal.-  
Eso me hizo sentir algo bien, no se por qué, pero si me sentí algo bien.  
-Pues conmigo, compórtate como una persona normal.-  
-Lo intentaré.Nadie me habia dicho eso, las chicas solo entran y salen.-  
-Interesante.-Y trajeron los caféé las dos cejas y me vió.  
-Gracias Amanda, te llamo si necesitamos algo más.-  
-De nada Sr.-Y se fué.  
-Lo ves, ¿ no te sientes mejor?-  
-No, pero me siento educado, necesitaré algunas clases.-  
-Claro.¿Asi eras antes?-  
-¿Antes de qué? ¿De divorciarme? ¿De ser famoso? ¿Antes de que los Jonas Brothers se separaran? ¿Cuál antes?-  
-Mmm... primero antes de ser famoso.-  
-No, no era asi.-  
-¿Antes de divorciarte?-  
-Sí, si era asi.-  
-¿Antes de que los Jonas Brothers se separaran?-  
-También era asi.-  
-¿Entonces la fama te cambió?-  
-No del todo, pero solo en algunos aspectos.-  
-Interesante.-  
-No del todo.-Y me sonrió.Seguimos tomando el café pero en silencio, después terminamos, él llamó de nuevo a Amanda.  
-¿Algo más Sr.?-  
-No, gracias Amanda, te puedes retirar.-  
-Gracias Sr. hasta mañana.-  
-Hasta mañana.-  
-Hasta luego Srita.-  
-Hasta luego.-Dije yo. Y se fué.  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de bailar, ¿no lo crees?-  
-Sí.Como he dicho antes, apuesto que no sabes bailar.-  
-Como yo también he dicho antes...-Se levantó y estiró su mano-comprúebalo tú misma.-  
La tomé y me levanté.Fué hasta su stereo y de mi bolso sacó un disco y lo pusó.La música era rápida y movida, sabía que no podrí pusó casi a todo volumen y me llevó a un lugar donde habia espacio, al parecer conocía bien la música del disco, pues, no le importó tardarse algo en llevarme hasta allá, pues sabía que las canciones eran casi del mismo ritmo que las y me vió. Después rapidamente me acercó a él y bajó su mano hasta el final de mi espalda, no se pasó ni un milímetro. Me sonrió y después me dió una vuelta en mi propio eje para tomarme de nuevo y hacer que de su mano hacia arriba, mi cuerpo se doblara hacia atrás y el bajara su cabeza, pasó su nariz por mi cuello y la llevó a mi é mis brazos en sus hombros y pasé mis manos detrás de su és me volvió a alsar y seguimos bailando; cada vez que sentía que iba a caerme sentía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y de nuevo el ritmo en mi cuerpo, sabía pasos que yo nisiquiera habia visto y tenía que admitirlo, él bailaba muy bien. Cuando terminamos yo estaba exhausta, él también,habiamos bailado casi todo el disco y si que habia aprendido algo: siempre que tienes un compañero no te caerás, bueno almenos no con él.  
-Ok, bailas bien.-  
Ahi me di cuenta que yo me quitaba mi máscara de orgullosa y que no acepta sus errores, para con él casi sincerarme al decirle la verdad y sincerarme, para mi, eso, era sincerarse.  
-Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás.-  
-Creo que la clase termina aqui, ¿ no lo crees?-  
-Es verdad.-  
Quito el disco y me lo dió.Lo guardé y me condujo a la cocina.  
-¿Agua?-  
-Que no esté fría porfavor.-  
-Ok.-  
Tomó dos vasos y sirvió agua a temperatura ambiente en ellos. Me dió uno de estos.  
-Gracias-Y lo devoré en unos segundos.  
-¿Más?-  
-No gracias, seré grosera pero me tengo que ir.-  
-¿Tenias alguna fiesta después de esto?-  
-No.-  
-Pues yo si.-  
-Que bien por ti pero necesito irme.-  
-¿Algún compromiso? ¿Acaso tu novio?-  
-¡Jajajajaja! Para que te quede claro, yo no tengo novio y no tengo ningún compromiso.-  
-Interesante, pero si no tienes ningún compromiso, lo tendrás.-  
-¿Cómo?-Pregunté algo confusa cuando el habia sido mas que claro.  
-Que te invito a mi fiesta, no es mia, pero ya sabes, me han invitado...¿qué dices?-  
-Tengo que pensar mi respuesta.-  
-Asi me dijiste con lo de la casa y no he obtenido una respuesta, asi que, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?-  
-Mmm...lo tomo.-  
voy a dejar y paso por ti a las 8 pm ¿ok?-  
-Ok.-  
Nos levantamos y salimos de su a su coche y lo echó a a mi casa y se detuvo.  
-Bueno, te veo en una hora y media...¿suficiente para arreglarte no?-  
-Sí por lo de...-  
-¿Hoy? Pero todavia no acaba.-Me interrumpió.  
-Bueno, en ese caso, gracias por lo de hace un rato, si aprendí mucho.-Me sonrió.  
-De nada.-  
Bajé del auto y se fué. Entré a mi casa y mi papá no í a mi habitación y me di un bañí un lindo vestido y me lo pusé. Después comenzé a arreglarme... no sé por qué pero quería verme bien, no como mis demas fiestas, aunque mi mamá siempre me enseñó que debo de estar bien vestida y eso es algo que siempre lo llevo en mente, más ahora,  
pero como he dicho no se por qué o talvez si, pero no me doy cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

Era normal ir a fiestas para mi, pero hoy no lo sentía terminé de arreglarme me ví al espejo y me agradé, entonces ví que eran las 8 pm y tocaron el timbre de mi casa, entonces el habia llegado a la hora é casi corriendo y abrí la puerta, él estaba ahi y solo noté que se habia cambiado de camisa. Bajé un escalón y el se paró frente a mi, me faltaba un escalón y el estaba abajo, eso me hacía más alta y aunque no fuera asi, en ese momento lo ó mi cintura y me di cuenta que sus parpados tapaban sus ojos, eso quería decir que su mirada se posaba hacia abajo , osea hacia mis senos. No me molesté, hasta me pudó agradar, de una forma u otra yo le atraía a él, talvez fisicamente, pero le atraía.  
-Te ves pero muy, muy bien;pero...-  
-Pero...-  
-No quiero que te pase nada, asi que entra de nuevo a tu casa y cambiate.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-No es nada formal y guarda ese vestido para otra cita.-  
¿Cita? ¿Acaso esto era un cita? ¿Y abrá más? Seguro es una forma de el para llamar a las salidas entre conocidos, es eso.  
-Ok.-  
-Te espero en el auto.-  
Dí media vuelta y entré de nuevo a mi í las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Busqué unos Levi's, una linda blusa y unos Converse que le convinaran, una tipica convinación de todos los dias pero me hacia ver bien, normal, sencilla y segura de lo que uso. Volví a bajar y salí de mi casa, cerré la puerta y después subí a su auto, me pusé el cinturon.  
-Ya...¿mejor?-  
-Mucho mejor, te veias muy bien, no digo que ahora no si no que... te veias muy bien y también ahora, tú entiendes.-  
-Claro.-  
Echó a andar el auto y condujo en silencio al igual que como yo tentada a hacer una broma con eso de que vió mi senos o jugar con su mente algo asi, pero tanía miedo de su reacción y que podía ganarme; aunque lo conozco poco, él tiende a ganar en todo, ¿habría sido asi antes? Esa era mi pregunta hasta ahora, ¿era el mismo, o solo es asi desde hace un tiempo? Ahora tengo que saber como descubrirlo, pues no iba a decirle "¿desde cuándo eres asi?" y el dirá "¿ asi cómo?" entonces he ahi donde yo no diría "¿le ves los senos a las chicas desde antes o se te pego? ¿o siempre ganas en todo?" no, no, no, no; sería un gran error, muy grande he de decir.  
-Cuéntame sobre ti, sobre tu vida.-  
Sobre tu vida, ¿cómo decirle que mi vida ha sido un desastre? por una parte me gustaría desahogarme y responderle, pero si le respondo:recuerdo y si comiezo a recordar comenzaré a llorar y no quiero que me vea llorar.  
-Mi vida no ha sido interesante-  
-Mmm...eres hija de un importante empresario, debes de tener algo guardado ¿no?-  
-No.-  
-¡Oh vamos! claro que si, a ver por dónde empiezo...tu vida fiestera, tu vida en casa, tu vida en la escuela, tu vida personal .-  
-Bueno, yo, pues... no hay nada nuevo.-  
-¡Claro que sí! Por ejemplo hoy conseguiste trabajo, cuéntame sobre eso.-  
-Pues... solo fuí al teatro, hizé una pequeña audición y pues hablé con unas personas; eso fué todo.-  
-Claro, ok. Veo que no te gusta ser abierta con las personas, no te preocupes.-  
-No lo he hecho.-  
-Bueno, si tenías pensado hacerlo.-  
-Tampoco.-  
-Me has ganado.-  
¡Oh! pero si todavía no he terminado.  
-¿Es motivo para celebrar? Nisiquiera necesitaba esa victoria.-  
-Igual me has...-  
-¿Ganado?-Lo interrumpí.-¿Acaso es un juego? Yo no estaba jugando.-  
-Me tienes en jaque.-  
-Haaa ¿era ajedrez?-  
-Ahora tú juegas.-  
-Es verdad.-  
-No es divertido.-Y se pusó serio  
¿Cómo talvez si los diálogos se hubieran cambiado, el no se sintiera como yo me siento ahora:mal? Talvez asi sea él o talvez si espera unas disculpas por comportarme casi como si lo hubiera querido hacer sentir inferior.  
-Yo no le veo lo divertido.-Y me sonrió.Entonces supé que lo tenía controlado, a él y a la situación.  
-¡Maldición!-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Me pasé dos calles, que tonto soy.-  
-No, no.¿No hay prisa o si?-  
-Bueno no, pero...-  
-Nada-lo interrumpí-solo toma el siguiente retorno y listo.-  
-Tienes razón.-Y me sentí casi alagada e inteligente  
Tomó el retorno y tomó el siguiente para entrar en la primera calle.  
-Lo ves, no habia por qué preocuparse...-  
-Si te tengo a ti ¿no?- Me interrumpió.  
-Talvez.-Nisiquiera supe el motivo de mi respuesta porque nisiquiera tenía paró en una casa donde habian pesonas afuera y yo me quité el cinturón.  
-Espera, ya sabes.-  
-Ok.-  
Bajó del auto y se dirgió a mi puerta, la abrió y me ofreció su mano para que me bajara, yo la tomé y el cerró la puerta.  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y entramos a la casa, el lugar se veía divertido y con un buen ambiente.  
-¿No tomas verdad?-  
-Claro que no.-  
-Bien.-  
-¡Nick!-Dijo alguien y el me soltó.Lo saludó y después me vió de arriba abajo-¿Quién es tu acompañante Nick?-  
-_____, te presento a Chris, Chris te presento a ____.-  
-Mucho gusto Chris.-  
-Mucho gusto ____-Y nos dimos la mano.-Te invito a bailar un rato.-  
-No, ella viene conmigo.-Nick me dió un poco de gracia y me hizó sentir algo bien y protegida.  
-Ok, tranquilo, pero cuando este tonto te lastime mi propuesta sigue en pie.-  
-No lo creo, ya Chris adios.-  
-Nos vemos Nick, adios _____.-  
-Adios.-Dije yo algo chico se alejó.  
-Ese chico está mal.-  
-Eso parece...¿lastimarme? pero si apenas nos conocemos.-  
-Es verdad, ¿quieres bailar?-  
¡Si! me encantaría, sería estúpendo como hace algunas horas, fué fenomenal.  
-No gracias.-  
-Entonces sentemonos.-  
Nos sentamos y nos quedamos sin decir nada, solo veíamos como las personas entraban y salían.  
-¿Segura que no quieres bailar?-  
-No gracias, pero si tú quieres ir, vé.-  
-¿Encerio?-  
-Sí, vé, por mi no hay problema.-  
-Pero, yo...-  
Ya sé me invitaste y claro que me sentiré mal si te vas, pero vé y disfruta, por mi si hay problema.  
-No, no tú nada, vé.-  
-¡Wow! Gracias.-Y se levantó y se fué.  
Quería obsevarlo;era interesante, cada uno de sus movimientos eran como si esperaras que hiciera otro. Tiene un propio estilo de caminar, observa a todos lados como si quisiera encontrar algo y viéndolo sé qué es lo que busca: una chica con quién bailar o coquetear. Entonces tomó dos vasos con refresco y los llevó hasta una chica que estaba sentada en una mesa,yo conocía a la chica, iba conmigo en la escuela se vino lo sentó junto a ella y le sonrió, esa sonrisa...fué seductora, lo pude notar;ella le sonrió solo que con imagen era casi graciosa, pero se tornó seria cuando un chico mucho más alto que Nick le tocó el hombro y Nick se levantó.El chico que yo sé que es el novio de Jennyfer y que Nick estaba en problemas. Me levanté rapidamente y me acerqué a la mesa o más bien dicho a Nick y lo tomé del estaba arriesgando, pues, no sabía qué le habia dicho Nick a Jennyfer, pero sí que le habia estado coquetenado.  
-¡Oh! Nick ¿ya conociste a mi amiga?-  
-¿Es tu amigo ____?-Me preguntó Jennyfer  
-Sí claro.-  
-Lo ves amor, no habia por qué alterarse.-  
-Haam más te vale Nick, la próxima que te vea con Jennyfer...huum,y tú _____ cuida a tu amigo.-  
-Lo tengo en cuenta, vámonos Nick.-  
Y nos alejamos para después salir de la casa y entrar a su auto, él lo echó a andar y se paró en un lugar donde no habia coches ni nada de ó el aire acondicionado y pusó música de un disco.¿Esta era su forma de agradecerme? Lo prefiero con palabras.  
-Supongo que tengo que agradecerte.-  
-Si solo lo supones y piensas que lo harás por obligación, no lo hagas.-  
-No, , quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi.-  
-De nada, eres mi amigo ¿no?-  
-Sí.-  
-No dije nada más que la verdad.-  
-Sí, gracias.¿Quieres que ya te lleve a tu casa?-  
-Mmm... como quieras.-Yo no quería  
-Tienes dos opciones, puedes quedarte aqui con la música y el aire acondicionado o irte a tu casa.-Al parecer tampoco quería que me fuera.  
-Mmm... el aire acondicionado y la música.-  
-Ok.¿Te importa si me duermo?-  
Me sorprendí un poco, pero me importó poco.  
-No, no hay problema.-  
-Puedes hacer lo mismo.-  
-Haa ok. Trataré.-  
Hizó su aciento hacia atrás y se pusó sus gafas de hizé mi aciento hacia atrás y me recosté.No trataba de dormir, solo necesitaba algo que descansara mi espalda y listo. Hoy habia descubierto otra cosa de él: era un mujeriego, ahora también me pregunto si asi era antes, pero estoy casi segura que fue en el transcurso de su matrimonio.  
Habian ya pasado algunos minutos y yo tenía curiosidad si ya se habia dormido, apuesto a que si; me senté y lo ví, estaba tranquilo y suponía que ya estaba como en el segundo sueñé mi mano hasta sus lentes y los estaba subiendo cuando con rapidez tomó mi muñeca haciando que yo casi saltara de mi ó un poco y se quitó los lentes.  
-¿Me querias asesinar dormido?-  
-No;solo me asugaraba que estuvieras dormido.-  
-¿Para salir del auto y dejarme dormido?-  
-No.-  
-Ok... mejor te voy a dejar.-  
-Sí, será lo mejor.-  
Volvió a acomodar su aciento y echó a andar el a mi casa y lo detuvo. Se bajó y me abrió la puerta, tomé su mano y bajé del auto. Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me condujo hasta mi abrí.  
-Bueno ahora si, gracias por todo lo de hoy, ha sido estúpendo.-  
-De nada y yo también te agradezco...-  
-No te preocupes-lo interrumpí-fué... divertido.-Le sonreí.  
-Oye...este...cuando necesites otravez clases, solo llámame.-  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.-  
-De nada, bueno adios.-  
-Adios Nick.-Alsé su rostro, ya que sus ojos se posaban en mis senos.-Y la próxima veme a los ojos ¿ok?-Rió un poco y asintió con la media vuelta y entré a mi í a mi habitación y encontré a un gran oso de peluche en mi cama que tenía un aspecto una nota en la cama al lado del oso. Decía:  
"Hija, llegué hace unas horas, pero me fuí.Espero que te guste la remodelación de tu habitación.  
Te ama: tu padre"  
Y me llené de felicidad, me hubiera encantado decirle que si hija habia conseguido trabajo y se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso, yo lo sé.  
Mi cama era diferente ahora: parecía de una princesa, tenía un pequeño techo y unos barrotes que sostenían unas mallas transparentes de color azul verdoso, me encantaba. Mi papá talvez se la pasaba trabajando, pero de que me amaba, me amaba y demasiado, yo a él también solo que me encantaría que pasara más tiempo conmigo.  
Muy aparte de mi nueva cama, mi oso y el tema de mi padre, estaba Nick; me habia encantado pasar el día con él, es muy...irresistible más que nada; pero él era mayor que yo y lo peor... era un mujeriego, y tengo miedo de ser: una más.


	4. Chapter 4

Me sentía confudida, por un lado Nick era muy apuesto pero por otro, era un le atraía a él fisicamente y él a mi de la misma forma, pero no me gustaba, solo me atraía y estoy segura que él piensa lo mismo.

Era otro día, me levanté temprano, me bañé y me pusé un juego deportivo.  
Era tempreano asi que caminpe hasta el lugar donde practicaríamos; me habia sacado el tema de Nick de la cabeza, pues, nisiquiera estaba segura de que realmente yo le agradara más que como una amiga.  
Llegue al lugar y me acomodé en el suelo junto a una un discurso del instructor y me parció algo que nisiquiera pusé atenció todos se levantaron yo hizé lo mismo; nisiquiera me sentía ubicada, no conocía a nadie y todos parecían que ya hubieran estado ahí un tiempo antes y yo era la nueva. Siempre he sido algo tímida y eso me afecta, pero con mis amigos no soy asi. Todos parecían mayores y eso me hacía sentir algo bien, pues yo era la única pequeña, espero que no esté en mi un poco y después nos enseñó unos pasos de la coreografia, era más aburrida que nada según mi í los pasos rápido y nisiquiera me dí cuenta de cómo pasaban las horas de rá dijeron que el musical era dentro de tres semanas, asi que lo tomé a la ligera, un pasatiempo podría decirse. Terminó el ensayo y yo salí de ahí.Caminé hasta mi casa y lo primero que hizé fué pedir mi desayuno, estaba muriéndome de hicieron mi desayuno y me senté.Comenzé a comer, cuando terminé dí las gracias y me fuí a mi habitació lavé los dientes y me bañé, de nuevo.  
Las vacaciones tenía que disfrutarlas, pero ya habia decididido que no iba a quedarme en casa o de colmo, siempre en fiestas. Este día si me quedaría en casa a descansar y a analizar cada uno de mis pensamientos, viendo si estoy en lo correcto o no. No tenía mucho en qué pensar, entonces de una tonta idea se me ocurrió pensar en él. Cuando me dí cuenta que no podía quedarme a pensar en él, salí de mi casa y decidí ir de compras; nunca me ha gustado comprar, se me hace aburrido y es extraño en personas como yo, que tenemos la libertad de usar la tarjeta de "papi" sin límites, pero yo conozco límites, aunque más adelante no. Ahora regresemos a las compras, no quería comprar asi que, ví algo que me agradó, unas estrellas para pegarse en el techo, eran fosforescentes, brillaban en la noche y como una niña de 5 años, las compré y regresé a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y las pegué en el techo que sostenía los esperaba la noche para poder verlas, parecía que nunca hubiera crecido.  
Las proximas tres semanas fueron una aburrida rutina, en las mañanas ir a ensayar, en las tarde estar en mi casa y en las noches pues, también;entonces caí en cuenta que antes de tomar la desición de dejar las fiestas, yo dependía solo de ellas y eso se convertía en un problema como he dicho antes, es una tentación y en las tentaciones solo caen los débiles, yo no soy asi;eso me recuerda a mi papá.  
Era un día exactamente de el musical, me sentía algo nerviosa y también emocionada, tenía todo listo para el día siguiente, pero sentía que algo me falataba y no, no era mi papá.Comenzé a sentir que necesitaba llamar a Nick, no sé para qué pero lo necesitaba y no era una tentación , sino quería y lo necesitaba, a la llamada, no a él; comenzé a pensar en las posibles concecuencias, en las buenas y en las malas. Pero primero necesitaba razones para poder estar completamente segura y estas eran algunas que me decían que tenía que llamarlo, la primera:era mi amigo, el único que no era compañero de fiestas; segunda:el me enseñó a bailar un poco, bueno enrealidad por algo estuve bien en los ensayos; tercera:por educación, aunque no le veía sentido; y cuarta y más obvia:quería y necesitaba verlo.  
Tomé mi celular y le llamé, me contestó...  
-Hola Nick.-  
-Hola, ¿qué pasa?-  
-¿Qué harás mañana?-  
-Nada, ¿es una cita?-  
-¡Jaja! No, es que, ¿recuerdas que voy a bailar en un musical?-  
-Haa, si, si.-  
-Pues, quería invitarte.-  
Entonces no iba a sentirme sola o tansiquira cuando saliera alguien me recibiría.  
-Claro, ¿a qué hora y en dónde?-  
-A las 7 pm en...-Le dije en dónde.  
-Ahí estaré, puntual.-  
-¿Encerio?-  
-Si, encerio.-  
-Gracias.-  
-A ti, te veo mañana.-  
-Si, claro, adios.-  
-Adios.-Y colgó.  
Me sentí bien, como su me hubiera quitado algo de mi cabeza, talvez la idea de invitarlo, porque a él no lo saqué de mi cabeza;solo pensaba en mañana y cómo estaría él o cómo iría vestido... o cualquier cosa que se me viniera a la mente, era él.  
Me dormí temprano y lo peor:pensando en él. No, no me estaba enamorando porque apenas y lo conocía; tenía que admitirlo, me atraía, pero hasta ahí.Eso ya lo bueno, algo que tengo que admitir, también, es que ahora era el único verdadero amigo y lo único que tenía fuera de casa o talvez también adentro, pues, mi papá casi nunca está.Pero...fin de la historia.  
Me levanté, me bañé y desayuné.Fuí al último ensayo, fué menos pesado, nos dieron sermones y eso me aburre; no pusé mucha atención y decidí pensar en el musical, tenía que ser bueno y todo me tenía que salir bien. Por dos razones, primera:no quiero que me digan que me salió mal y segunda:Nick iba a estar ahí.


	5. Chapter 5

No es tan díficl, solo tengo que salir, bailar, entrar cambiarme y de nevo salir y bailar, asi hasta que se termine esto.  
Apuesto que Nick consiguió un buen lugar, este teatro no es de lo más famoso y casi nadie viene, pero a la mayoria nos gusta trabajar aqui, porque no es tan pesado como en otros lugares.  
Es verdad, solo tengo que hacer los pasos de baile y listo, estoy bien hasta ahora, no me quejo; ahí está, ya lo veo y me guiñó un ojo, está en la cuarta esfuerzo por sacar lo mejor de mi y trato pero no puedo, cambiarme y todo eso me confunde y lo peor está por pasar.  
Salí de nuevo y estaba bailando cuando, me caí, no lo puedo creer;por una milésima de segundo me paralizé y después seguí la última escena y de´pués todo terminó; emperamos a que las personas salieran y después salimos nosotros. Me siento pésimo, lo invité y me caí. Algunos me regañan otros me dan palmadas en la espalda, pues, según ellos, a todos les pasa la primera vez. Dicen que talvez eran los nervios, pero yo no soy asi, yo no me intimido. ¿Era él? ¿Él me pusó asi? No, no; algo más pero no él, estoy segura de eso.  
Salí y ahí estaba él, esperá sé qué fué lo que me hizó que yo me aventara a sus brazos y comenzara a llorar. Él sólo me abrazó y acarició mi espalda.  
-¡Oh! No, no, no. Estuvo bien, muy bien.-  
-No es verdad.-  
-No, si es verdad. Lo hiciste bien; te caiste pero te levantaste rápido.-  
-Al igual que me caí.-  
-No, estabas nerviosa por ser la primera vez, eso es todo.-  
-No.-  
-¡Haaa! Eres imposible ¿sabes?-  
-Ya me lo habian dicho.-Mentía  
-Esta vez es encerio.-  
-También me lo dijeron encerio.-Mentía de nuevo.  
-¿Ah si ? ¿Quién?-  
-Mmm...-me delaté a mi misma con ese sonido de pensamiento.-Mi papá.-  
Se alejó de mi y me sonrió, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, tengo que admitir que en persona es mejor.  
-Metirosita.-Y arrugó la pudé evitar sonreir, se vió muy... ¿cómo decía antes, cuando era fan? Ahh... ¡lindo!-Eso, sonrie.-  
Lo volví a abrazar y él a mi. Parecía una pequeña niña, bueno eso era para él.  
-¿Podemos caminar?-.  
-Si claro.-  
-Bien.-  
Comenzamos a caminar sobre la acera, nuestros pasos eran lentos y caminabamos en silencio; me estaba gustando la idea de estar junto a él, pero sólo como amigos...hasta mi mejor amigo. Pero todavía yo no conocía mucho de él y por supuesto él nada de mi.  
No, todavía no quería que conociera de mi, era demaciado duro para contar o más bien yo espero que él me pregunte y yo responderle, pero yo no le diré por mi cuenta.  
-¿Sabes? Yo también trabajo.-  
-Súper.-Error, creo que esperaba que le preguntara en dónde trabaja, pero es más que obvio, seguro que en algún teatro.  
-Y bueno, yo tq quisiera invitar a verme.-  
-Aceptaría pero me tienes que dar algo.-  
-¿Ah sí?-  
-Sí.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Bueno, mejor hagamos un juego.-  
-Está bien, me gustan los juegos, pero te digo que me gusta ganar.-  
-Bueno, ¿ves la chica de allá?-  
-Sí ¿por?-  
-Tienes que mantener una conversación con ella por 10 minutos, si se va o si nisiquiera te escucha, yo gano y no acepto. Pero si te hace caso, tú ganas y yo acepto.-  
Eso era algo de ganar o ganar. Si de el modo del juego que yo hizé yo perdía, a la vez ganaba, pues sabría que no era bueno para esas cosas asi que por lo tanto no era un mujeriego; pero si ganaba él, entonces quería decir que era un mujeriego, pues ha de tener talento.  
-Ok, ¿te das cuenta que ganaré?-  
-Ya veremos.-Y se fué.  
Se acercó a la chica, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a tenía razón, solo tengo que ver su mirada, es diferente y su sonrisa es seductora. Bueno, tansiquiera me siento bien, pues conmigo no se comporta ó su reloj e hizó una cara de "qué lástima" y se despidió de ella para levantarse e irse hacia otro lugar. Me hizó unas señas para que fuera y lo hizé.  
-Creo que vas a tener que aceptar.-  
-Sí eso creo.-  
Sacó un boleto de su bolsillo y me lo dió; él sabía desde un principio que yo aceptaría.  
-Toma.-Y me lo dió, lo tomé y lo ví. Era primera fila, para "Peter Pan"...y yo pensé que era la pequeña aqui.  
-¿Peter Pan?-  
-Haam...cosas de la vida.-  
-Primera fila, gracias.-  
-Lo mejor para una dama, y quiero que me veas de cerca.-  
¿Dama? ¿Yo? Me alaga.  
-Muy bien, gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
-¿Podríamos regresar?-  
-Sí, ¿ya te llevo a tu casa?-  
-Será lo mejor.-  
Dimos media vuelta y seguimos a su auto y me abrió la puerta para que yo entrara, ahora comprendía porque me dice que soy una dama, ¿asi tratará a todas? Entró al auto y nos pusimos los ó a andar el auto y como siempre, seguimos el camino en silencio. Llegamos , bajó, me abrió la puerta y bajé. Después me condujo hasta la puerta de mi casa y la abrí.Después me percaté que ya no tenía la mirada dirigida a mis senos  
-Bueno, te veo el próximo viernes.-  
-Si, por lo de hoy.-  
-De nada.-  
-Adios.-  
-Adios.-  
Dí media vuelta y entré a mi casa para después cerrar la puerta.  
En mi casa no habia nadie como siempre, las personas de servicio se van a eso de las 5 pm y regresan temprano al otro día. Subí a mi habitación apresurada y me dirigí a mi ventana por donde se veía su auto y a él; estaba enfrente de la puerta de su auto y pusó las manos en su cintura y suspiró mientras movia la ó la mirada y me vió, me sonrió y se despidió moviendo la és subió a su auto y se fué.  
Entonces ahora mi duda era la siguiente: ¿Por qué me trataba diferente? más bien ¿por qué a mi? He ahí mi duda; él, está más que claro que es un mujeriego y yo soy una chica menor que él que necesita amor, pero no de el tipo que él da, pero si le llego a gustar ¿me dará el mismo a mi que le da a las demás?  
Estaba entre tantas preguntas y una revolución de pensamientos hasta que todo se cortó cuando sonó mi celular, pensando que era él contesté lo más rápido que pude.  
-¿Hola?-  
-______(tu nombre)-  
-Haaa, hola Lois ¿qué pasa?-  
-El próximo fin de semana va a ver una pijamada en casa de Jennyfer ¿vas?-  
-¿Qué día?-  
-El sábado.-¡Ufff!  
-Sí claro.-  
-Pero primero es una fiesta y después una pijama...¿entiendes?-  
-Haa sí,si claro.-  
-Lleva tu ropa del próximo día.-  
-Ahh si si...bueno te veo el viernes.-  
-El sábado.-  
-Eso claro, adios.-Y colgué.  
Me bañé, me vestí y me acosté a dormir.  
El otro día fué un día normal solo que no fuí a fiestas , como me lo tenía propesto, y no hizé nada más que ejercicio y ver TV, bueno y escuchar música.  
La próxima semana fué un castigo, cada día me ponía más nerviosa y no sé por qué. No suelo comportarme asi, lo sé. Aveces le hablaba a mi papá para pedirle permiso de comprar algunas cosas, necesitaba unas cortinas que taparan el Sol. No me gustaba el Sol en mi habitación, no me gustaba la luz. Me gustaba más una ligera oscuridad y el Sol disfrutarlo afuera con el viento, pero me gustan más los dias lluviosos o nublados. Creo que asi se han vuelto mis dias desde hace tres años, pero no sé por qué, de nuevo, ahora los veo con un poco más de Sol.  
Era un día normal, me levanté, me bañé desayuné y regrese a mi habitación para arreglarme. Eran talvez eso de las 5 pm y ví en mi escritorio un voleto de algo, lo tomé y lo leí; era de hoy, Peter Pan, 6 pm. ¡Dios! ¡Nick! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? No se lo diré; que bueno que me dí cuenta temprano porque si no...me sentiría muy bañé de nuevo, me pusé el vestido que me habia puesto en una fiesta que me invitó y salí a tiempo de mi casa. Tomé un taxi y en unos minutos llegué al lugar. Pagué y después entré no antes de dar mi é y todavía no empezaba, gracias a Dios.  
Me senté y esperé hasta que empezara; habia muchos niños, la mayoria con sus de los padres me veían extraño, como diciendo "¿ella también participa?". Me sentía extraña y grande a comparación de los que estaban interesados en la obra, osea los niños.  
Cuando comenzó me sentí más o igual de emocionada que los niños. Nick se veía...divertido y gracioso; nunca habia visto un hombre en mallas, Nick me daba gracia y me gustaba; no tenía el cabello castaño, pero lo hacía bien y los brazos se le veían muy bien, también las piernas. Me divertía mucho, Nick es muy bueno actuando y sabe ignorarme, bueno hacer como que no estoy para no ponerse nervioso. Pero no lo creo, él es más inteligente y sabe concentrarse en lo que hace.  
Cuando terminó se despidieron y todos aplaudimos, más yo.  
Salí y lo esperé unos 10 és salió y como por arte de mágia me abrazó. Se separó de miun poco, pero seguía con sus manos en mi cintura.  
-¿Estuve bien o...?-  
-Maravilloso.- No pudé evitar decir.  
-¿Encerio?-  
-Sí, bien, veías algo diferente con mallas, pero bien.-  
-Estaba preocupado por lo que dirías por verme actuando como un niño que nunca creció.-  
-Haam... lo hiciste se puede decir.-  
-Mmm... no te creo mentirosita.-Y arrugó la nariz.  
-Créeme, te lo digo encerio.-E hizé una cara seria que lo hizó reir; se colocó a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar.  
-Deje mi auto lejor para tener un pretexto para caminar contigo.-Y me volteó a ver con una mirada dulce y una sonrisita por la que casi quise pegarle en ese mismo instante.  
¡Ohhhh! No me digas eso que me derrito, no sé por qué, pero me derrito.  
-Bueno...deberías trabajar eso porque ya llegamos.-  
-Tienes razón.-  
Me abrió la puerta y entré.En lo que entraba se me ocurrió invitarlo a la fiesta de mañana, no a la pijamada, no veo a Nick entre nosotras.  
Nos pusimos los cinturones y echó a andar el primera vez no estuvimos en silencio, pusó un disco. De Switchfoot, claro que conocía esa banda, si cuando era fan sabía perfectamente cuál era la banda preferida de Nick y yo la escuchaba.  
-¿Sabes? Mañana voy a una fiesta y me gustaría que me acompañaras.-  
-Si, claro. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?-  
-A las 7 pm está que, es una fiesta y después yo me quedo porque tendré una pijamada.-  
-Interesante.-  
-No del todo.-  
-Te ves muy bien hoy, sabía que estaría mejor para otra ocasión.-  
-Sí, tenías razón.-Como siempre, bueno no siempre.  
Llegamos, se bajó y me abrió la puerta, tomé su mano y bajé.Cerró la puerta. Fuí a la puerta de mi casa y la abrí.  
-¿No te vas a despedir?-  
Siempre nos despedimos... claro que me despediré.  
-Sí.-  
-Bueno, antes...¿Tú besas en la primera cita?-  
-Nick...hace 4 años que no tengo novio o una cita, pero depende de la persona que sea, son cosas de la mente y el corazón no controla los sentimientos...-E iba a comenzar con mi sermón, pero se acercó y me besó.  
¡Dios! Que labios, pero yo no puedo asi que lo alejé.-No, no Nick, no todavía no estoy segura...solo te estoy considerando como mi mejor amigo aunque no sepamos mucho de los dos, tú eres un verdadero amigo no un compañero de fiesta...¿entiendes no?-  
Pusó una cara triste y después sonrió casi forzadamente.  
-Sí, lo entiendo; nos vemos mañana, adios.-  
-Adios, maneja con cuidado.-  
Dí media vuelta y entré a mi casa, cerré la puerta y apresurada subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Fuí a mi ventana y lo ví.Esta vez ya estaba dentro de su auto u después lo echó a andar.  
No lo creo, Nick me besó y yo lo negué...¿Qué hizé? ¿Hizé un mal o un bien? ¿Qué me pasaba? No me gusta Nick. O estoy realmente muy confundida o si me gusta. Pero ahora:¿Hizé bien en alejarlo o debi dejarme llevar y que siguiera para después caer muerta como su enamorada? No puedo mostrarme débil si me gusta, talvez me tome a da miedo la situación, él no, él es un dulce conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

"Vamos, resiste, no es tan díficil" me decía a mi misma mientras iba en su auto camino a la fiesta. De vez en cuando el volteaba y me sonreía yo no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa.  
Llegamos me abrió la puerta del auto y yo baje;dejé mis cosas de la pijama en su auto, pues ahí dentro me las robarían.Y después entramos a la casa de Jennyfer. Fuí con Lois y todas las chicas con las que estaba se quedaron atónitas al ver a Nick,¿tan guapo está?  
Se acercó a mi oido y me dijo:  
-Voy a bailar un rato.-Asentí con la cabeza y se fué.  
-¿Sabes con quién estás?-Dijo Lois  
-Si, ¿por?-  
-¿Sabes dónde terminarás esta noche?-  
-En mi casa.-  
-O en el cuarto de huéspedes de su casa.-  
-¿He? No, no, yo soy su amiga desde hace un tiempo, cinco semanas para ser exactos.-  
-Haaa, bueno igual no te decepciones cuando lo veas con otra revolcándose.-  
-¡Jajaja! No, para nada, es sólo un amigo.-Me aguré a mi misma.  
Bailé un rato y por primera vez en mi vida tomé. ¡Uaaggg! La primera vez me supo horrible y fuerte, pero después me acostumbre y ya casi ni sentía cuando se acercó a mi.  
-Vámonos-Me dijo al oido mientras bailaba conmigo.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Estás ebria.-  
-No es verdad.-Era verdad.  
-Vámonos.-  
Me tomó del brazo y me sacó de ahi. Después me metió a su auto y hasta ahí recuerdo.  
Espero no haber dicho una estupidez o hecho más que nada. Nick me besó ayer y eso me frustra, es tan irresistible y por lo que me dijeron seguro que muchas más de dos chicas han estado en el cuarto de huéspedes. Pero no lo quiero creer, tengo un buen concepto de él y me dá miedo perder ese concepto;pero tengo que creerlo, yo misma comprobé que es un mujeriego y esto era de esperarse.  
Creo que soñé con él; creo que lo ví lejos y después cerca; creo que me desmayé en sus brazos; más bien, creo que Nick me está sacado de un cuento de hadas o de princesas.

Me desperté y habian almohadas a mi alrededor, solo de un lado no. No estaba en mi habitación, estaba en la de él. Pero sólo lo veo de espaldas.  
Espalda ancha y musculosa; brazos delgados pero fuertes y también musculosos; cadera estrecha; de frente no lo veía pero ya lo habia visto, su abdomen marcado, el tipo era un ¡dios! Como un maniquí.Y lo úncio que lo cubría era una toalla blanca que le llegaba al final de la espalda y que la bien formada curva que su trasero formaba sostenía.  
-Despertaste.-  
-Si.¿Qué hago aqui? Supongo que es tu habitación.-  
-Sí.¿Quieres que te lo diga?-  
-Si.-  
Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y yo traté de no bajar la vista.  
-Bueno, estabas tan ebria pero tan ebria que no quise dejarte sola en tu casa, asiq eu te traje, ...-hizó una seña para que me volterara, lo hizé.Después me dijo que ya podía voltear.  
-¿No pasó nada verdad?-  
-¿Nada de qué?-  
-Ya sabes, lo de las chicas y el cuarto de huéspedes.-  
-Como corren los chismes y cambiando en ese aspecto.-  
-Me tengo que ir.-  
-¿Ni un gracias o no te quedarás a desayunar conmigo?-  
-Me tengo que ir.-  
Salí de su habitación corriendo y después de su é un taxi le di la dirección de mi casa y en unos minutos llegamos. Yo estaba confundida y no sabía si creerle a Nick o no, tenía miedo que me llegué a mi casa me dí cuenta que no tría mi bolso asi que bajé y busqué las llaves de la maceta y abrí. Apresurada, subí a mi habitación y tomé és volví a bajar y cuando salí el taxi no estaba, sino Nick con mis cosas y recargado en su auto. Se acercó a mi y lo abrazé para después comenzar a llorar.  
-¿Qué pasa...ahora?-  
-Perdón, yo ....tú me cuidaste y yo me voy de tu casa...soy una tonta...-  
-No, no...-me abrazó fuertemente y me acarició la espalda-estabas asustada eso es todo, olvídalo.-  
-Si que entrar, gracias por todo- me separé de él-y lo siento.-  
-No te preocupes.-  
Me dió mis cosas y me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, él me dió un beso en la frente y dí media vuelta pra entrar a mi casa y subir a mi habitación. Verlo por mi ventana marcharse fué como un lindo sentimiento. Entonces supe que Nick no mentía; será un mujeriego que se acuesta con la primera que se le para enfrente, pero no un mentiroso o un irrespetuoso, menos conmigo.  
Me bañé, me vestí y arreglé mis cosas, sabía que Lois no me llamaría porque seguro que nisiquiera se dió cuenta que me fuí.  
Me quedé en mi casa viendo TV y escuchando mú con unos amigos en el Messenger y me sentía aburrida, pero no podía caer de nuevo en las fiestas, menos por lo de ayer. Esta vez fué en cama de Nick y sólo dormí y la próxima quién sabe con quién y los hombres son unos cerdos, eso me dijo mi mamá.  
Cerré mis ojos y comenzé a recordar la noche anterior.Sólo cuando llegué a su cama.  
[Flashback]  
-Ya duérmete.-  
-Pero no te vayas.-  
-No, ¡jajaja! ya déjame.-  
-No te vayas Nick, que tal si me caigo o algo asi.-  
-Ya te caiste mientras te cambiabas en el baño, o por lo que escuché.-  
-Mmm...Nick, quédate.-Y lo abalanzé hacia mi que yo ya estaba en la cama.  
-¡Jajaja! Está bien. Pero duérmete.-  
-Sí.-  
-No dejaré que vuelvas a tomar, encerio.-Y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello para después yo quedarme dormida.  
[De vuelta]  
-¡Ahi no! ¡Fuí yo!-  
¿Cómo pude? Yo le dije que se quedara y aunque sólo dormimos, me siento apenada. Y creo que más que eso, me siento enojada por no recordarlo...no, no ¿qué estoy diciendo? No puedo decirlo, antier me besó y lo rechazé, ahora no puedo estar arrepentida. No lo estoy o eso fuera de eso, claro que le creo que está cambiando en el aspecto de las chicas, asi como yo cambio con lo de las creo.

Me condené a vivir los siguientes meses sin fiestas. Salía con Nick cada fin de semana y a mi me encantaba. Él es muy especial y me ha hecho sentir especial. Hoy voy a su casa, a pasar el rato. Talvez tomar un café y bailar, no sé, él sabe qué hará. Me arreglé y lo esperé. Cuando llego, abrí la puerta y lo primero que ví es que su mirada se dirigió primero a mis senos, no lo habia superado. Ahora que hablo de superar, en dos mese se cumplen cuatro años de la muerte de mi mamá y mi hermana; Nick todavía no lo sabe, pero yo tampco sé de él.  
-¿Nos vamos?-  
-Sí, claro.-  
Me llevó hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta, subí y después él. Nos pusimos los cinturones y echó a andar el auto. Puso música pero no hablamos, como siempre.  
Llegamos, me abrió la puerta, tomé su mano y bajé. Entramos a su casa y me tomo por la cintura para después comenzarnos a podía evitar cambiar la mirada de sus ojos a los mios .  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Nada, tienes unos ojos hermosos.-Y me derretí cuando me dijo eso.


	7. Chapter 7

"Vamos, resiste, no es tan díficil" me decía a mi misma mientras iba en su auto camino a la fiesta. De vez en cuando el volteaba y me sonreía yo no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa.  
Llegamos me abrió la puerta del auto y yo baje;dejé mis cosas de la pijama en su auto, pues ahí dentro me las robarían.Y después entramos a la casa de Jennyfer. Fuí con Lois y todas las chicas con las que estaba se quedaron atónitas al ver a Nick,¿tan guapo está?  
Se acercó a mi oido y me dijo:  
-Voy a bailar un rato.-Asentí con la cabeza y se fué.  
-¿Sabes con quién estás?-Dijo Lois  
-Si, ¿por?-  
-¿Sabes dónde terminarás esta noche?-  
-En mi casa.-  
-O en el cuarto de huéspedes de su casa.-  
-¿He? No, no, yo soy su amiga desde hace un tiempo, cinco semanas para ser exactos.-  
-Haaa, bueno igual no te decepciones cuando lo veas con otra revolcándose.-  
-¡Jajaja! No, para nada, es sólo un amigo.-Me aguré a mi misma.  
Bailé un rato y por primera vez en mi vida tomé. ¡Uaaggg! La primera vez me supo horrible y fuerte, pero después me acostumbre y ya casi ni sentía cuando se acercó a mi.  
-Vámonos-Me dijo al oido mientras bailaba conmigo.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Estás ebria.-  
-No es verdad.-Era verdad.  
-Vámonos.-  
Me tomó del brazo y me sacó de ahi. Después me metió a su auto y hasta ahí recuerdo.  
Espero no haber dicho una estupidez o hecho más que nada. Nick me besó ayer y eso me frustra, es tan irresistible y por lo que me dijeron seguro que muchas más de dos chicas han estado en el cuarto de huéspedes. Pero no lo quiero creer, tengo un buen concepto de él y me dá miedo perder ese concepto;pero tengo que creerlo, yo misma comprobé que es un mujeriego y esto era de esperarse.  
Creo que soñé con él; creo que lo ví lejos y después cerca; creo que me desmayé en sus brazos; más bien, creo que Nick me está sacado de un cuento de hadas o de princesas.

Me desperté y habian almohadas a mi alrededor, solo de un lado no. No estaba en mi habitación, estaba en la de él. Pero sólo lo veo de espaldas.  
Espalda ancha y musculosa; brazos delgados pero fuertes y también musculosos; cadera estrecha; de frente no lo veía pero ya lo habia visto, su abdomen marcado, el tipo era un ¡dios! Como un maniquí.Y lo úncio que lo cubría era una toalla blanca que le llegaba al final de la espalda y que la bien formada curva que su trasero formaba sostenía.  
-Despertaste.-  
-Si.¿Qué hago aqui? Supongo que es tu habitación.-  
-Sí.¿Quieres que te lo diga?-  
-Si.-  
Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y yo traté de no bajar la vista.  
-Bueno, estabas tan ebria pero tan ebria que no quise dejarte sola en tu casa, asiq eu te traje, ...-hizó una seña para que me volterara, lo hizé.Después me dijo que ya podía voltear.  
-¿No pasó nada verdad?-  
-¿Nada de qué?-  
-Ya sabes, lo de las chicas y el cuarto de huéspedes.-  
-Como corren los chismes y cambiando en ese aspecto.-  
-Me tengo que ir.-  
-¿Ni un gracias o no te quedarás a desayunar conmigo?-  
-Me tengo que ir.-  
Salí de su habitación corriendo y después de su é un taxi le di la dirección de mi casa y en unos minutos llegamos. Yo estaba confundida y no sabía si creerle a Nick o no, tenía miedo que me llegué a mi casa me dí cuenta que no tría mi bolso asi que bajé y busqué las llaves de la maceta y abrí. Apresurada, subí a mi habitación y tomé és volví a bajar y cuando salí el taxi no estaba, sino Nick con mis cosas y recargado en su auto. Se acercó a mi y lo abrazé para después comenzar a llorar.  
-¿Qué pasa...ahora?-  
-Perdón, yo ....tú me cuidaste y yo me voy de tu casa...soy una tonta...-  
-No, no...-me abrazó fuertemente y me acarició la espalda-estabas asustada eso es todo, olvídalo.-  
-Si que entrar, gracias por todo- me separé de él-y lo siento.-  
-No te preocupes.-  
Me dió mis cosas y me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, él me dió un beso en la frente y dí media vuelta pra entrar a mi casa y subir a mi habitación. Verlo por mi ventana marcharse fué como un lindo sentimiento. Entonces supe que Nick no mentía; será un mujeriego que se acuesta con la primera que se le para enfrente, pero no un mentiroso o un irrespetuoso, menos conmigo.  
Me bañé, me vestí y arreglé mis cosas, sabía que Lois no me llamaría porque seguro que nisiquiera se dió cuenta que me fuí.  
Me quedé en mi casa viendo TV y escuchando mú con unos amigos en el Messenger y me sentía aburrida, pero no podía caer de nuevo en las fiestas, menos por lo de ayer. Esta vez fué en cama de Nick y sólo dormí y la próxima quién sabe con quién y los hombres son unos cerdos, eso me dijo mi mamá.  
Cerré mis ojos y comenzé a recordar la noche anterior.Sólo cuando llegué a su cama.  
[Flashback]  
-Ya duérmete.-  
-Pero no te vayas.-  
-No, ¡jajaja! ya déjame.-  
-No te vayas Nick, que tal si me caigo o algo asi.-  
-Ya te caiste mientras te cambiabas en el baño, o por lo que escuché.-  
-Mmm...Nick, quédate.-Y lo abalanzé hacia mi que yo ya estaba en la cama.  
-¡Jajaja! Está bien. Pero duérmete.-  
-Sí.-  
-No dejaré que vuelvas a tomar, encerio.-Y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello para después yo quedarme dormida.  
[De vuelta]  
-¡Ahi no! ¡Fuí yo!-  
¿Cómo pude? Yo le dije que se quedara y aunque sólo dormimos, me siento apenada. Y creo que más que eso, me siento enojada por no recordarlo...no, no ¿qué estoy diciendo? No puedo decirlo, antier me besó y lo rechazé, ahora no puedo estar arrepentida. No lo estoy o eso fuera de eso, claro que le creo que está cambiando en el aspecto de las chicas, asi como yo cambio con lo de las creo.

Me condené a vivir los siguientes meses sin fiestas. Salía con Nick cada fin de semana y a mi me encantaba. Él es muy especial y me ha hecho sentir especial. Hoy voy a su casa, a pasar el rato. Talvez tomar un café y bailar, no sé, él sabe qué hará. Me arreglé y lo esperé. Cuando llego, abrí la puerta y lo primero que ví es que su mirada se dirigió primero a mis senos, no lo habia superado. Ahora que hablo de superar, en dos mese se cumplen cuatro años de la muerte de mi mamá y mi hermana; Nick todavía no lo sabe, pero yo tampco sé de él.  
-¿Nos vamos?-  
-Sí, claro.-  
Me llevó hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta, subí y después él. Nos pusimos los cinturones y echó a andar el auto. Puso música pero no hablamos, como siempre.  
Llegamos, me abrió la puerta, tomé su mano y bajé. Entramos a su casa y me tomo por la cintura para después comenzarnos a podía evitar cambiar la mirada de sus ojos a los mios .  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Nada, tienes unos ojos hermosos.-Y me derretí cuando me dijo eso.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Je! Nick, gracias.-Estaba nerviosa.  
-¡Oh! De nada; no es malo decir la verdad ¿verdad?-  
-Para nada.-Tenía razón.  
-Mmm...¿qué quieres hacer?-  
-No sé.-  
-Yo decidiré por ti.-Me tiene calculada.  
-Dime.-  
-Vamos a...tomar un café y después bailar un poco... ¿Estás de acuerdo?-¿Espera que le diga que no ?  
-Sí.-  
Me llevo hasta el comedor y después nos trajeron un café, fué muy rápido asi que creo que ya lo tenía planeado. Todo era a la medida; silencio y tranquilidad.  
-¿Y qué has hecho o qué planeas hacer?-  
¿Qué planeas hacer tú?  
-Pues, no he hecho nada y planeo... mmm, no sé la verdad.-  
-Debes de tener algo planeado.-  
-Mmm...no. ¿Y tú?-  
-¿Yo? Nada.-Alzé las dos cejas.-Pues, trabajar.-  
-Entonces yo también.-  
-Que bueno.-  
-Sí.-  
No conversabamos mucho, eramos más callados y eso era todo. La verdad no sé cómo sobreviví los ultimos meses con él, cada fin de semana. Pero ahora que recuerdo reiamos y bailabamos. Pero ahora, nada.  
-¿Vamos a bailar?-  
-Sí.-No podía responder otra cosa.  
Nos levantamos y puso su a bailar lento y me recargué en su pecho.  
-Creo que esto es aburrido.-  
-Sí, lo es.-  
Se separó de mi y me vió. Tragué saliva y me humedecí los labios, él hizó lo mismo y comenzó a acercarse a mi. Cuando estaba ya a unos centimetros, ví el piano que tenía ahí y fué lo primero que encontré como excusa para alejarme de él. Es que, al último momento me arrepentí.  
-¡Mira! Un piano...-pensé un poco.-¡blanco!-  
Hizó una cara de cansancio; me separé de él y fuí hasta el piano para sentarme en el banquito.  
-Ya lo habias visto.-  
-Pero no le presté atención.-  
Se acercó y se sentó a un lado mio. Tocó una tecla(no se como se llaman).  
-Listo, ahora a bailar.-Me tomó del brazo pero me solté.  
-No, quiero que toques algo.-Y se volvió a sentar.  
-¿Qué quieres que toque?-  
¡Ohhh! Lo tengo controlado.  
-Algo, una melodía, romántica.-Casi susurré.  
-Lo que quieras.-  
-Bien.-  
Comenzó a tocar algo, se oía bien, muy es bueno y eso me atrae de él. Es interesante, demasiado para no ser ó y me volteó a ver.  
-¿Ya? ¿Satisfecha?-  
-Mmm...yo quiero aprender.-  
-Haaa, no, no, ahora vamos a bailar.-  
-Pero quiero aprender.-E hizé una cara de puchero.  
-No pongas esa cari...á bien, pero no hoy. Vas a venir todos los dias a las 4 pm; ¿entiendes?-  
-Si lo entiendo.-  
-Ok, ahora a bailar.-  
Me tomó del brazo y puso mú bailando y volví a recargarme en su pecho. ¿Cree que no me dí cuenta que iba a decir carita en vez de cara? Yo me doy cuenta pero no importa, me agradó.  
Se nos fué el tiempo bailando, canción tras canción y no nos cansabamos. Teniamos algo en común: nos gustaba bailar;eso es algo que no sabía de él.  
-Creo que me tengo que ir.-  
-Mmm...es verdad.-Y pusó una cara triste que me mató.  
-Pero nos podemos ver mañana ¿no?-Y me atreví a acariciarle el sonrió.  
-Sí.Vamonos entonces.-  
Apagó el stereo y salimos de su casa. Me abrió la puerta y entré.Después entró él y nos pusimos los ó a andar el auto y puso música, parecía que no acababa con él. Llegamos, me abrió la puerta y bajé. Después me dirigió a mi puerta y la abrí.  
-Bueno, este, creo que adios.-  
-Hasta mañana;paso por ti a las 4 pm. Y lleva una libreta.¿Ok?-  
-Si ok.-  
-Ajam...-arregló su és se fué acercando lentamente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y cerré mis ó sus labios con los mios y desde ese momento supe que me habia vuelto adicta a sus labios. Pues, sentí como que me regresaron algo que me quitaron hace algunos meses.  
Lo seguí, lo hizé; el hombre me trae loca y esto es algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto; no me importa si mi mente me dice que no, yo le haré caso a mi corazón, bueno a él no sino a mis sentimientos.  
Fué tierno, dulce, instintivo y coplado.Él sabe como tratarnos a nosotras las mujeres y más a mi. Pasó sus manos de mis mejillas a mis hombros y después recorrió mis brazos con sus manos haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallinita. Tomó mis manos y se separó de mi. Yo me quedé boquiabierta cuando beso mis manos y después las soltó. No podía casi respirar y si lo hacía lo hacía muy rápido lo sentía por los latidos de mi corazón. Me sonrió y me abrazó, yo hizé lo mismo.  
-Tengo que entrar.-Y me separé de él.  
-Está bien, te veo mañana.-  
-Sí.-  
Me dió un pequeño beso en mis labios y entré a mi í rápido las escaleras y cuando entré a mi habitación, fuí a mi ventana.Y lo ví. Se despidió moviendo la mano y yo hizé lo mandó un beso y yo hizé como que lo recibí, él me sonrió mientras movía la cabeza...¡Oh Dios! ¡Nick es un sueño! Y yo lo estaba soñés entró a su auto, lo echó a andar y se fué.  
Nisiquiera conociamos suficiente uno del otro y ahora...haaam, estoy confundida pero encantada con lo ocurrido.  
Busqué una libreta en blanco y la puse en mi escritorio para mañana no olvidarla mañana. Estaba emocionada de poder aprender a tocar el piano y nerviosa por Nick, él sería mi maestro.  
Ahora, Nick no sabía lo de mi mamá y mi hermana, mucho menos lo de mi miedo a su reacción cuando se lo diga, sé que me comprenderá pero no sé si comprenderá el por qué no se lo dije, aunque no hay un por qué. Pero él tampoco me ha contado algo sobre su vida asi que no creo que estemos tan diferentes. Pero también desde hoy me dí cuenta que lo tengo en mis manos, lo controlo;le digo toca algo y el toca algo, le digo quiero aprender y el se ofrece a enseñarme; aunque yo sé por qué lo hace, para tenerme cerca...de esa face si lo que me divertiré, que aprederé y que lo voy a tener cerca...¡No! no puedo estar pensando en él, en tenerlo cerca, en que esté conmigo, que me bese, que bailemos o que me abraze. No puedo, no lo puedo comenzar a querer, ya no sólo me atrae sino también me gusta, pero no puedo comenzar a quererlo.  
Me dormí. Cuando desperté era muy tarde, pero faltaba mucho para ir con él, bueno, que él viniera por bañé, me vestí y comenzé a ver TV. Entonces sonó mi celular.  
-¡Papá!-  
-Hija, ¿cómo estás?-  
-De lo mejor, ¿y tú?-  
-Muy bien.-  
-¿Cuándo regresas?-  
-No lo sé, talvez en un mes o dos, cuando sea el...-  
-Si, cuando cumplan cuatro añ que ir a México a verlas.-  
-Si, hija yo regresaré para esa fecha y después de me México tomaré un vuelo a Tokio.-  
-Haa, está bien.-  
-Bueno hija, me , cuídate.-  
-Tú igual, adios.-Y colgó.  
Seguí viendo TV haciendo que temas tristes salieran de mi cabeza. Cuando dieron las cuatro tomé la libreta y bajé. Lo esperé y cuando llego y le abrí, me besó.


	9. Chapter 9

Rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, mucho, demasiado he de los labios pero no los cuerpos.  
-Hola.-Y me sonrió.  
-Hola.-Hizé lo mismo.  
-Debemos de irnos antes que decida que nos quedemos un rato mas.-  
¡Dios! El tiempo que quiera.  
Me dirigió a su auto y me abrió la puerta; entré y después él. Nos pusimos los cinturones para que después él echara a andar el auto.  
-Que emocionante.-  
-No lo creo. Espero que me soportes.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Regaño mucho, todo lo que te enseñe te tiene que salir bien.-  
-Lo puedo soportar.-  
-Más te vale.-  
-Lo valgo mucho.-Mis juegos de palabras de nuevo.  
-Eso espero.-  
-No lo esperes, ya lo tienes.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-Pues que bueno que lo sabes.-  
-Si por eso.-  
Seguimos el demás trayecto en silencio y cuando llegamos a su casa, se bajó, me abrió la puerta y bajé. Entramos, nos sentamos y comenzó a dictarme muchas cosas. Yo sólo escribía y escuchaba; aunque casi no entendía. Sólo prestaba atención a cómo sus hermosos labios se movían diciendo una palabra y otra. Me dí cuenta que terminó cuando se levantó y me ofreció su mano. ¿Acaso ibamos a bailar? No, me llevo al piano.  
Me comenzó a decir las notas (o como se llamen) y a decirme cuáles eran...yo sólo me estaba confundiendo. Mi mente en aprender y mi cuerpo diciendole a mi mente que vea cuan perfecto es Nick. Me estaba volviendo loca, entre mi cuerpo y mi mente era una revolución en ese momento. Sentimientos o pensamientos. Sentir o pensar. Haam, díficil de decidir pero no imposible. Cuando estaba a punto de decidir entre prestar atención a Nick o seguir baboseando por Nick. Él se levantó y cerró mi libreta...¡ya terminó! y yo ni me di cuenta. Comenzó a dar unos golpecitos en su reloj y como vió que yo no estaba en el mundo chasqueó los dedos enfrente de mi rostro.  
-Hey, despierta.-  
-Si, ya.-  
Me levanté y me vió.  
-¿Sabes? Si soy tu maestro, debo de obtener un pago por enseñarte.-  
Caminé hasta su puerta pero él ya estaba detrás de mi. Me tomó del brazo, me jaló y me acercó a él.  
-Déjame...eres un cerdo.-  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-  
-No quiero aprender nada si quieres que te pague con eso.-  
-¡Jajajaja! Pero, ¿de qué hablas?-  
-Ya sabes.-  
Apretaba sus manos en mi cintura y hombro. Su mano derecha pasaba detrás de mi cintura y llegaba a un extremo por detrás; la izquierda recorría mi espalda y llegaba hasta mi hombro derecho.  
-¡Jajajaja!-  
-Ya suéltame.-  
-Yo no dije nada y tú...eres una niña que piensa mal, y eso está muy mal.-  
-¿Yo?-  
-Si, tú; yo estaba hablando de bailar después de cada clase.-  
-Nick...yo...-  
-Tú siempre piensas lo peor de mi, tu cabecita genera cosas que no deben.-  
-Eres imposible.-  
-¿Yo? Yo soy un ángel-Y puso una cara de hombre bueno que me hizó reir.-En cambio tú, eres...¡sucia!-Hizó una cara graciosa y sacó la lengua.  
Me traté de safar pero no podía. No conocía eso de él, creo que ha cambiado por los años y por lo que le ha pasado.  
-Tranquila bebé.No te voy a hacer nada.-  
-¿Qué?-  
¿Yo? ¿Bebé?  
-¿Lo eres no?-  
-No, ya...¡eres un tonto!-  
-Pues este tonto te hace enojar de la más mínima manera.-  
-¡Pff!-  
Me estaba irritando; su sonrisita triunfadora, su risita que apenas y salía de sus esponjosos labios, sus brazos rodeandome y yo sin poder hacer nada más que estar ahi.  
-La bebé se enojó.-  
-Deja de molestarme si es que no me dejarás safarme.-  
-Entonces te dejaré de ya bebé, es un pequeño juego.-  
-No me gustan tus juegos.-  
-Yo accedí a uno tuyo, ¿por qué tú no accedes a uno mio...bebé?-  
-Porque no es divertido.-  
-Tampoco el yo fuí un tonto ¿no? Siempre lo soy por ser el tonto de lo demás, hacen conmigo lo que quieren.-  
-No, no lo eres.Sólo que ahora estás siendo irritante.-  
-Está bien bebé, te voy a soltar pero con dos condiciones.-  
-Mmm...dímelas y yo te digo si acepto.-  
-Vamos a bailar y después me tendrás que dar un besito...¿estás de acuerdo bebé?-  
-Mmm...-pensé un poco, pero yo ganaba; él me soltaba y bailabamos y nos habia mucho que pensar.-Está bien.-Me sonrió.  
Aligeró sus brazos y después ya no los sentí. Fué hasta su stereo y puso música lenta. Se acercó y volví a estar en sus brazos. Me recargué en su pecho y seguimos bailando. Después sentí sus labios en mi oido y me susurró:  
-¿Lo ves bebé?, siempre ganas.-Tenía razón...¡Wuajajaja!  
-Tú también.-Y le recorrí la espalda con las manos haciendo que él me pegara mas a su rodeé la cintura con mis brazos y mis muñecas se cruzaron haciendo que mis manos cayeran ligeramente en su trasero...¡Ohh! Cuando pensé en qué podría pensar de mi, las subí; él quitó sus manos de mi cintura y volvió a colocar mis manos como estaban.  
-No importa, asi está bien.-  
Las dejé ahi hasta que él decidiera cuándo besarnos. Cuando el tiempo llegó se separó de mi y me sonrió. Comenzó a acercarse a mi y cerré mis ojos. Después me beso haciendo que mi cuerpo se dirigiera a él por la pasión que me producía. Mis manos bajaron más y las dejé ahi. Él bajó una mano desde mi cintura hasta el final de mi espalda y después me abarcó el trasero y me apretó un glúteo haciendo que yo gimiera y después sintiera algo que tocaba mi entrepierna pero definitivamente no era su otra mano. Me sentí casi excitada pero no del todo. No habia sentido algo asi. Pero él si estaba excitado y no me asustó, hasta me pudo divertir un separamos los labios subí mis manos hasta que se cruzaran alrededor de su cuello; él veía mis senos y seguía con su mano en mi glúteo haciendo que yo me instinto me hizó voltear hacia abajo y vi como en su pantalón se notaba demasiado que su miembro estaba erecto.  
-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.-  
-No te preocupes.-  
-Mejor te llevo a tu casa.-Asentí con la cabeza.  
Claro, antes que quieras quitarte los pantalones ¿no?  
Salimos de su casa y después me abrió la puerta de su auto para que yo entrara, entré y la cerró. Entró y nos pusimos los cinturones. Echó a andar el auto y seguimos el trayecto en silencio. En ocasiones cuando estaba concentrado en la calle, yo volteaba a ver su entrepierna y veía que ya estaba normal.  
Llegamos se bajó y me abrió, yo bajé y fuímos hasta mi puerta, la abrí.


	10. Chapter 10

Me sentía sin habla, Nick, la situación y yo. La situación era desesperadamente loca, Nick era irresistiblemente excitante y yo era estupidamente débil ante todo lo anterior.  
Lo vi a los ojos, no se expresaban como hace unos minutos: llenos de pasión casi convertida en una furia excitante. Tenían un aspecto dulce y tierno, como si no se creyeran algo y lo estuvieran viendo más de cerca. De sólo pensar en que Nick puede llegar a ser dulce reí por dentro haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. Pero yo sabía que Nick no era asi, sino un cazador salvaje mujeriego que estaba tratando de cazarme y no de enamorarme. Tenía miedo, miedo de Nick, miedo de llegar a quererlo, miedo de sólo tener una idea de que algo pasara junto con él sabiendo que si algo pasaba no era más que estar en su cama.  
Pensaba todo esto mientras lo veía acercarse a mi y como por arte de magia maldita me separé lo mas que pude.  
-¿Qué hago mal ahora?-  
-No, nada.-  
¿Qué hago? ¿Decirle que tengo miedo que me utilize? ¿Decirle que no quiero quererlo? ¿Decirle las dos cosas y sincerarme con él al máximo? Contarle todos mis problemas y comenzar a llorar y después dejar que se vaya y yo quedarme asi y sentir de nuevo esa fría soledad. No, hoy no. Voy a dejarme llevar y si juega con mis sentimientos, espero que dure.  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Solo, quería decirte que nada.-  
-Haa, eres muy... eso.-  
-Sí, eso.-  
Se acercó y yo también haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran y se formaran un beso dulce y tierno como su mirada profunda e inexplicablemente no tiene los mejores ojos, lo sé. Para eso, su hermano Kevin o para miradas perfectas su hermano Joe.  
Pero Nick, es mas especial y conocedor. Sus ojos son chiquitos pero mirada es simple pero dice mucho. Son cosas que no todos comprendemos a primera vista. No hubo pasión en esto, él fué delicado y yo fuí exquisita. Me sentí separamos los labios me sonrió y yo a él algo apenada, pues sentía como si le hubiera dicho tantas cosas.  
-Nos vemos mañana bebé.-  
-Sí.-  
Dió media vuelta pero seguía viendome con la cabeza a bajar un escalón.  
-Paso por ti mas temprano bebé.-Y se cayó por no prestar atención a dónde pisaba.  
-Nick...-me acerqué a él y le ayudé.  
-Gracias...-me sonrió nervioso-me tengo que ir bebé.-  
Me dió un ligero beso en mis labios y subió a su és lo echó a andar y se fué. Entré a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, me acosté y me dormí.

El aire fresco recorre mi cara como si nunca lo hubiera sentido, el frío se hacía más humedo de lo normal por las lluvias. Pero asi me gustaba,aunque no por las mañanas cuando iba a bañarme. Su cálida protección a un lado mío me hace sentir en antiguos tiempos cuando mi hermana y mi mamá estaban. Pero esos tiempos se han ido. Hoy mismo tomo un vuelo de regreso a casa y mi papá uno a Tokio. Estar frente a sus tumbas no sé que me hace pensar, si pensar en todo o pensar en nada. Unas lagrimas me recorren las mejillas y me las limpio antes que me puedan salir mas.  
Estaba orando en mi cabeza y sonó mi celular, era un mensaje, de Nick.  
"¿En dónde has estado? No estás en tu casa. Háblame."  
Lo apagué cuando lo terminé de leer y me despreocupé. Seguí orando y cuando terminé me persigné. Eran las 5 pm en punto y mi papá se dió cuenta de eso, talvez era hora de irse pues él también se persigno y después salimos del panteón. No dijimos una palabra en todo el camino al aeropuerto. Cuano llegamos, esperamos cada uno su salida y primero anunciaron la mia. Caí en cuenta que en una semana se cumplían tres años de muerte de Leena y eso me frustraba mas de lo normal.  
Me despedí de mi papá y después de unos minutos sin contar ya estaba de regreso a quedé dormida.  
Llegué exhausta al aeropuerto. Tomé el primer taxi y regresé a mi casa. No habia nadie como siempre.Sólo una persona de servicio pero se iba en una hora por lo mucho.  
Comenzaba a oscurecer y a llover. Prendí mi celular y habian mas mensajes de Nick, ¿pero qué le respodía? "Nick perdón, tomé un vuelo a México porque se cumplen cuatro años de la muerte de mi hermana y mi mamá...haa por cierto también en una semana se cumplen tres años de la muerte de mi mejor amiga". No, él no lo sabía, y cuando lo supiera no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.  
Me bañe, me vestí y me metí a la a punto de dormirme, aunque era algo temprano, pero sonó mi celular, esta vez era una llamada.  
En la oscuridad tomé mi celular y era Nick, casi sentí enojo pero no podía.  
Contesté.  
-¿Hola?-  
-Hola bebé, no me has contestado ni llamadas ni mensajes.¿Qué pasa?-  
-Estoy algo mal...-  
-¿Te sientes mal?-me interrumpió.-Si quieres voy y te cuido bebé-  
-Estoy bien Nick; gracias.-  
-De nada; pero no te escuchas bien.-  
-Debe ser la lluvia.-No tenía sentido lo que decía.  
-Bebé, si te sientes mal, dime.-  
-¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones Nick! ¡Deja de preocuparte tanto!-Y colgué.  
¿Qué hize? No debí, él se preocupa y yo me comporto como una tonta y mal é a llorar sin sentido y en unos minutos sentí como que necesitaba a Nick. ¡Que tonta! Ahora lo necesito y no me atrevo a llamarle. Me sentía pésimo; quería a Nick en ese momento, como un berrinche; estaba pensando en cómo estaría en una semana y si me volvería a escapar de Nick y dejarlo asi todo el tiempo o cada año. Tenía tantas preocupaciones en mi cabeza y tantas preguntas y como dos colores, muy parecidos y los llegas a ver tanto que ya no sabes ni cuál es más claro y cuál es más oscuro. Apenas y en mi habitación habia un poco de luz por la luz de los rayos y el frío... si que hacía frío. Mis lagrimas mojaban mi almohada y mi mente se hacía oscura, hasta que oí la puerta de mi casa cerrarse, entoces estaba completamente sola. Sin Nick, sin mi papá,sin mi mamá, sin mi hermana, sin mi mejor a mir, sin nisiquiera las personas del como...el peor día de mi vida.  
-Nunca me vuelvas a matas bebé.-  
Estaba delirando, ahora escuchaba su voz por todas partes y eso me hizó llorar más. Pero después sentí su cuerpo a un lado del mio, giré y seguí llorando para que él me tranquilizara; el pobre estaba mojado, un paraguas no habia traido y de el trayecto de su auto a mi casa si se habia mojado.. ¿pero cómo entró?  
-¿Cómo entraste?-  
-Me abrieron.-  
-La persona de servicio hace todo por irse.-  
-Pues como la has de tartar.-  
-¡Jajaja!-Me hizó reir, algo que se veía imposible.  
-Diría que que bonita habitación tienes, pero estás a oscuras.-  
-Si Nick.-  
Un rayo cayó a la tierra y le vi el hermoso rostro; me acurruqué en sus brazos mientras el me calmaba y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero el no se imaginaba que iba a venir.  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-Nick...yo...-quería ir directo al punto.-Hoy se cumplieron cuarto años de la muerte de mi mamá y mi hermana y en una semana se cumplen tres de la muerte de mi mejor amiga.-  
-¿Qué?-Apenas y escuché. Se levantó y predió la temblaban los labios de frío pues, también estaba mojada por él; se veía algo molesto y confundido.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-  
-Nick, yo no quería que... no sé- Y seguí llorando.  
-Es que...pensé que eramos algo, pensé que nos teniamos confianza, dime tú ¿qué crees que pienso ahora? Siento que no te conozco, siento que no es igual.-  
-Nick ... es que, me sentía confundida. Sentía que iba a estallar una bomba dentro de mi.-  
-¿Tengo que enterarme de algo mas?-  
-No. Bueno, que mi papá casi nunca está y solo eso. Mi mamá y mi hermana muerieron hace cuatro años porque el conductor de la camioneta que las llevaba de la playa a mi casa estaba tomado.-  
-Por eso no tomas.-Asentí con la cabeza.  
-Ese día ellas se habian ido, me habian insistido que fuera pero no quisé y me peleé con mi mamá.¿Entiendes? se fue y no me pude disculpar.-Contuve lagrimas.-En la noche todo se habia mudé aqui con mi papá y conocí a Leena...-tomé una foto de las dos que estaba en mi mesa de noche-se convirtió en todo para mi y una noche llegó llorando porque habia encontrado a su papá con una amante y su mamá estaba de suicidó.-  
Nick empalideció y alsó una ceja.  
-¿Es ella?-Tomó la foto de mis vió y movió la cabeza.-¿Leena? ¿Hace tres años dices?-  
-Si.-Le quité la foto, no me gustaba que la tomaran.  
-Que mal.-  
-Muy mal.-  
Apagó la luz y apartó una malla, se sentó en una orilla de la cama. Podía ver su rostro aunque estuviera oscuro. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr y el re acostó junto a mi y yo me aferré a su fuerte brazo.  
-Todo está bien, todo está mejor.-  
Me abrazó y me dediqué a era pequeña me gustaba mucho una canción que se llama "triste canción de amor".La recordé un poco y me sentí un poco mejor, pero muy mí pasaban de las 8 pm; el tiempo era húmedo, frío y era mi turno.  
-Ahora tú cuéntame algo de ti, porque yo tampoco sé nada de ti.-  
-¡Pff! Me casé hace cuatro años con una mujer que según "amaba" y me divorcié hace tres porque tenía una amante ya que mi esposa era un poco extraña con esas cosas y nisiquiera tuvimos Luna de Miel. Fué la peor temporada de mi dos años los Jonas Brothers se separaron porque tuve problemas con mi familia y hasta entonces no sé nada de ellos mas que por chismes y eso que pasan por es todo.-  
-Está bien Nick, creo que es suficiente para los dos.-  
-Si.-  
-No te vayas Nick.-  
-No lo haré bebé.-  
-¿Por qué me dices asi?-  
-Porque eres mi bebé, por ser menor que yo.-  
-Está bien.-  
Alsé mi rostro y me encontré con sus rozé tentativamente con los mios y el tomó mi rostro entre sus palmas.  
-Hazlo, sabes que lo necesitas.-Asentí con la cabeza y le dí un pequeño beso haciendo que el comenzara a mover sus labios para atraparme en un beso. Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y después la bajó para acariciarme el volvió a subir por mi cintura y me acarició un seno pasando solo un solo dedo por mi pezón y haciendo que yo é a besarle el cuello y le susurré al oido:  
-Nick, tú eres un dios, yo una virgen, enséñame a pecar. ¿Si?-  
-Sí.-  
Le quité la camisa mojada y el me quitó la mia. Sonreiamos, girabamos y nos acariciabamos mutuamente. Él me besaba con pasión y se sentía muy bien; su lengua era suave al igual que el interior de su quitamos los pantalones y él me besaba el cuello, el pecho, los senos y entre ellos. Me quitó mi sostén; acariciaba mis piernas y mi trasero como si fueran un trofeo que habia que pulir. Yo sólo me dejaba querer y querer. Se separó un poco de mi y agaché la vista...¡Oh Dios Santo Bendito! ¿Qué voy a hacer con eso? Es, es...gigantesco; se salé del boxer, por el ollito ese. Tragué saliva y se acomó para seguir quité los boxers y él a mi mi pantaleta. Estaba excitado y decidido. Pensé que no le iba a importar y solo iba a hacerlo y ya, pero no.  
-¿Estás segura de esto?-  
-Si.-  
-¿Eres virgen no?-  
-Si.-No mentía.  
-Entonces vamos lento.-  
Me besó lentamente y entonces sentí placer y después dolor, me recorrió el cuerpo con las manos y me dió dos pequeños besos en mis labios antes de decirme:  
-¿Seguimos?-  
-Si.-Dije algo afectada.  
Se quedó quieto y se salió un poco para después volver a entrar. Las primeras veces me dolió, después los disfruté. Después de algo de tiempo, yo ya estaba casi sin juicio y él se detuvo.  
-¡Mas Nick!-  
-¿Mas?-dijo casi retandome.  
-¡Si! ¡Mas!-Le ordené y lo hizó. Me dió mas. Me llevo a los extremos. Me hizó llegar a una culminación de placer sexual tan indescriptiblemente hermosa que casi me hace llorar de placer. Le acariciaba la espalda mientras yo gemía mas y mas y cada vez mas. Llegó a un punto donde me acarició las piernas y se rodeó la cintura con ellas. Después se movió mas rápido y unos momentos más tarde me quedé dormida,él se salió completamente de mi y me tomó entre brazos haciendo que yo lo abrazara y agradeciera.  
-De nada, duerme.-  
-Si Nick.-  
Me dió un beso en la sien y no supe mas.  
Me desperté, no era de día parecía que solo hubieran pasado unas horas. Estaba acostada en el brazo de Nick y el tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza. Me recargué en su pecho y le acaricié el dormido, estaba tranquilo.  
-¿Las ves? No son asi enrealidad.-Estaba despierto y veía las estrellas fosforescentes que estaban en el techo de mi cama.  
-El Sol es una de las estrellas más pequeñas y nos sorprendemos con él. Pero tansiquiera es bueno pensar que las tenemos cerca y no es el Sol.-  
-Si bebé, duerme que es temprano.-  
-¿Ha?-  
-La 1 am.-


	11. Chapter 11

Le gustaba verlas, aunque tratara de dormir, decía una cosa y le llevaba a caí en cuenta que no iba a dormir hasta que prendiera la luz y las estrellas dejaran de verse; pero no lo iba a hacer, llegó a un punto donde concebí el sueño arrullandome con su voz.  
Desperté; estaba sola, vestida y era de día. Si no fuera por la nota que estaba en mi mesa de noche, hubiera pensado que todo fue un sueño.  
"Bebé, me fui porque sabía que las personas de servicio llegarían y supuse que le informarían a tu papá que encontraron a su hija con un hombre desnudo. Me tomé la libertad de vestirte, ya que tienes el sueño pesado no hubo problemas...¿verdad? Paso por ti como siempre."  
Fin de la historia. Me levanté, me bañé y me vestí. Tendí mi cama porque no quería que olieran el aroma de hombre que habia dejado Nick la noche anterior. Tenía miedo y estaba risueña. Me habia quedado eufórica por todo lo como si hubiera pasado y no hubiera pasado nada; sólo un recuerdo en una soledad y una soledad con un frío y a la vez cálido recuerdo, muy cálido, más cálido que frío.  
Me quedé en mi casa durmiendo y me desperté a eso de las 3:45 pm. Algo me hizó ir a mi ventana y ahí estaba él, dando vueltas de un lado a otro,viendo su reloj y con las manos en los bolsillos. Supuse que estaba ahí desde antes para llegar puntual; porque si decidiera qeudarse en su casa y salir de ahí hasta que casi fuera la hora, llegaría tarde. Me reí un poco y esperé hasta que fueran las 3:59 pm. Bajé tranquilamente y cuando mi reloj marcó las 4 pm en punto, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos Nick tocó el timbre de mi casa. Abrí yo.  
-Ho-hola-  
-Hola puntual como siempre.-  
-Sí.-  
Me dió un pequeño beso en mis labios y después me condujo hasta su auto, me abrió la puerta y entré. El subió y nos pusimos los cinturones. Echó a andar el auto y en unos minutos llegamos a su casa para que él bajara, abriera mi puerta y yo bajara.  
Las clases fueron normales, de un tiempo a acá ponía más atención y aprendía mucho más. Cuando terminamos, bailamos un poco y nos divertimos con nuestras interesantes platicas. Bailando, no faltó la mano de Nick en mi trasero...aveces me puede llegar a molestar.  
No, no estamos enamorados y mucho menos nos queremos. Sólo parece ser una pequeña aventura romántica.

El día llegó. Fui temprano al panteon, le dejé sus flores preferidas y me fui no antes de orar un poco por su alma. No deje que las lagrimas se me escaparan y me hize fuerte. No quería llorar, no iba a fue muy delicado, no me toco el tema, las clases fueron normales. Bailamos como siempre y le solté la bomba que mi papá me habia dicho hace unos dias atras.  
-Me voy una semana de vacaciones con mi papá.-  
-Que bueno-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Yo también me voy de vacaciones.-  
-Que bueno.-  
-¿Cuándo te vas?-  
-Mañana-dije rápido.  
-¡Y no me dijiste nada! Que mala eres, una semana es algo pero que te vayas mañana... lo siento.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Yo también me voy mañana.-  
Hize una cara de sorprendida y le dí un pequeño golpe en el fuerte pecho.  
-Tú tampoco me dices nada por lo que veo, ¿y esperabas irte y ya?-  
-No, iba a llamarte desde allá y decirte que no pasaría por ti y no ibamos a tener clases hasta dentro de una semana.-  
-¡Ohh!- Y entristecí.  
-¡Oh! No, no...-me abrazó y yo a él.- No es verdad bebé, si te lo iba decir pero te adelantaste; no te pongas triste.-  
-No.-  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en una semana ¿si?-  
-Sí Nick.-Me separé de él.  
-Hay que despedirnos ¿no bebé?-Asentí con la cabeza. Me sonrojé y se acercó a mi. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me beso con esa pasión que a mi tanto me encantaba. Su lengua saboraba el interior de mi boca y recordé que no me habia besado asi desde hace una semana y antes de hacer el amor. Mi lengua jugaba con la suya y yo me estaba excitando mas a medida que él bajaba su mano a mi glúteo. Cuando llegó, lo apretó y gemí.  
Subió su mano y nos separamos.  
-Nos vemos Nick.-  
-Si bebé.-  
Me dió otro pequeño beso y entré a mi casa. Tenía mis cosas preparadas; bikini, vestidos y shorts cortos y blusas muy feliz de que mi papá haya hecho un espacio de una semana entera para mi. Nos ibamos a un yate, a pasar los dias. Me gustaba la idea, pero no la idea de estar sin Nick. Pero ya era tarde, aparte solo sería una semana, ¿qué daño me haría? Ninguno, eso pienso yo.  
Al otro día me arreglé normal. Me llevaron a el puerto y ahi embarqué junto muy pocas personas, no muchas tenían el acceso a ese tipo de yates. Por lo mucho eramos 100 personas. De alta sociedad, mayores de edad mas que nada y aburridas por su puesto. Mi papá me esperaba en una de las 40 suites del yate. Era estúpenda. Me recibió con un gran abrazo.  
-Hija.¿Cómo estás?-  
-Muy bien papá. ¿Y tú?-  
-Muy bien hija, ¿qué me cuentas?-  
¡Jajajaja! ¡Papá! Si supieras.  
-Nada papi.-  
-Bien hija.¿Cómo van los estudios?-  
-¡Oh! Muy bien, ya sabes que tu hija es muy buena en ese aspecto.-  
-Que bueno , yo ya no estoy tan jovencito y creo que tú quieres disfruta ¿no?-  
-Si papá.-  
-Diviértete. Yo jugaré en la sala de juegos con unos amigos.-  
-Si papá.-  
-Me voy.-  
-Sí.-  
-Cuídate.-  
-Si.-  
Se fué.Si quería disfrutar, me encantaba disfrutar del Sol y de los jacuzzis. Relajarme y divertirme.  
Me puse uno de mis bikines, uno color negro. Saqué mi bronceador y después fuí a la zona más alta del yate donde aterrizan los helicópteros pero también la gente va y toma el Sol. No habia mucha gente. Solo algunos chicos y algunas chicas. Los mayores estaban jugando o platicando sobre la alta sociedad.  
Me acosté y después me senté para ponerme el bronceador. Entonces un chico, un apuesto chico, alto, moreno, de cabello negro, ojos entre azules y verdes, sonrisa encantadora y con un buen cuerpo, se me acercó.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?-  
-Sólo si me dices tu nombre.-  
-Mark, ¿y el tuyo?-  
-______.Primero en la espalda porfavor.-  
-Claro.-  
Me acosté boca abajo y Mark comenzó a untarme el bronceador en la espalda, después en las piernas y atras de los brazos. Me volteé y siguió en mi abdomen, en mis piernas y en mis brazos.  
-Gracias has sido de gran ayuda.-  
-De nada, ¿tú podrías ayudarme ahora?-  
-No lo creo mi buen amigo Mark ¿o no es tu nombre?-  
¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hace aqui? Debería estar jugando.  
-Disculpa, no sabía que...-  
-Te disculpo, ahora hasme un favor y lárgate.-  
-Si, claro.-Y Mark se fue.  
-Ajam...-  
-Lo siento, él se ofreció y yo...-  
-Tú aceptaste, lo sé.-  
Parecía molesto, lo estaba.  
-¿No deberías estar jugando?-  
-¡Ja! ¿Con esos rucos? No lo creo.-  
Se acostó en una silla de playa a un lado de la mía y se quitó la camisa.  
-No me dijiste que vendrías aqui.-  
-Tú tampoco.-  
-Ya Nick, no te enojes conmigo.-  
-¿Cómo que no me enoje? ¿Viste cómo te toqueteaba?-  
-No.-Y me senté a un lado suyo. Trataba de evitarme la mirada.  
-Oye, sé que quieres disfrutar, pero no mientras yo esté aqui. ¿Entiendes? Nadie, absolutamente nadie va a tocar algo que es mio.-  
-¿Perdón?-  
-Sí, mio. ¿O no es verdad? ¿No eres mia?-  
-Si...sólo que yo quería que me ayudaran a untarme el bronceador.-  
-Yo también.-Y me dió su bronceador.  
-Eres imposible.-  
-Lo sé, lo por la espalda.- Y giró. Me unté bronceador en las manos y comenzé a untarselo en la ancha y musculosa espalda. Después en los brazos y en las piernas. Llevaba un short pequeño y un poco apretado de atras. De adelante no. Giró de nuevo y dió unos golpecitos en su cadera. Me senté abierta de piernas en ella y le comenzé a untar el bronceador en el abdomen, el pecho, los brazos y las piernas. Me encantaba seducirlo, su carne es débil y eso me gusta porque lo controlo.  
-¿Qué haces aqui?-  
-Pues disfruto al igual que tú. Pero yo no dejo que otras chicas me unten el bronceador...-  
-Nick...-Lo interrumpí.  
-Sólo tú bebé.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada. ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? Y ya puedes bajarte.-  
-¡Oh si!-Me bajé de su cadera y me acosté en mi silla de playa.-Nada.-  
-¿Tienes vestidos de noche? ¿O vestidos?-  
-Sí.-  
-Tengo dos pases para una fiesta en el salón y no tengo pareja.-  
-Que mal.-  
-No seas asi, te invito a la fiesta.-  
-Mmm...¿y entraré de tu brazo?-  
-¡Oh sí!-  
-Está bien.-  
-Que bonita pareja ¿no? La hija del importante empresario de 18 años y el ex integrante de la banda Jonas Brothers de 23 años.-  
-Eso diran, me encanta romper las reglas.-  
-¿Encerio? A mi no me gustaba antes, ahora sí y mas si es por ti bebé. Y en ese caso entrarás de mi brazo.-  
-Que bueno.-  
Nos seguimos bronceando un buen tiempo hasta que él se tuvo que ir y me dijo el número de su suite; yo también fui a la suite y ahi estaba mi papá.  
-Regresaste hija.-  
papá...¿qué crees?-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Me encontré con unas amigas y me dijeron que si me iba a pasar la noche con ellas a su suite.-  
-Pues, sabes que si puedes ir...¿qué suite es ?-  
-No me dijeron, es que nos vamos a ver en el jacuzzi y después nos vamos a la suite.-  
-Mmm... está bien hija.-  
-¿Y tú que harás?-  
-Nada hija, me invitaron a una fiesta, pero yo ya no estoy para eso.-  
-Como quieras papá.-  
¡Uff! Que bueno que no aceptó.  
Tomé una mochila y mientras mi papá se bañaba yo metí mi mejor vestido y una ropa para el otro día, entonces me iba a quedar con é vestí como si fuera a un lugar normal y esperé a que dieran las 7 pm.  
-Ya me voy papi.-  
-Si hija, cuídate y llega temprano mañana.-  
-Si papá.-Y salí de la suite.  
Caminé rápido a la de Nick y toqué la puerta. Me abrió y estaba en toalla.  
-Lo siento, pasa.-  
Entré.  
-Me tengo que cambiar.-  
-Si bebé.-  
Se quitó la toalla y me tapé los ojos.  
-¡Nick!-  
-Tranquila, tengo ropa interior.-  
-Es que se te ha dado de ser una bestia.-  
-Me lo han dicho.-  
-¡Haa!-  
-No es cierto bebé, bueno si...eso.-  
-Lo entiendo a la perfección Nick.-  
-Entra a cambiarte que se hace tarde.-  
-Si.-  
Saqué mi vestido y entré al baño. Me desvestí y me lo puse. Se me veía bien. Me puse mis zapatillas y me maquillé un poco.  
Salí y Nick estaba sentado esperandome. Cuando me vió, se levantó muy rápido y vino hasta mi.  
-Te ves...muy bien.-  
-Gracias , tú también.-  
Era perfecto, un traje a su medida, corbata de seda y zapaton negros como el cinturon. Me encantaba como se veía de negro.


	12. Chapter 12

Se veía bien, captabamos la atención de los del salón. Era normal, los dos eramos conocidos; si hubiera habido alguien conocido talvez yo le hubiera dicho a Nick que nos fueramos, pero no, para mi suerte, no.  
La noche era hermosa, en la ciudad no se ven las estrellas pero aqui sí; sólo las ví cuando salimos y después entramos al salón. El salón era elegante, ingeniosamente decorado y tenía un tono de oscuridad que a mi me gustaba, como í parecer eramos los mejores, podría decirse que pareciamos ser la mejor pareja de la noche. En nuestra mesa habian unos ruquitos que parecía que se dormían por ratos.  
-Tengo miedo.-  
-¿Tú? ¿Miedo?-  
-Es que, que tal si se quedan dormidos para siempre.-  
-Cállate Nick, eres muy tonto.-  
-Gracias, lo sé.-  
-¡Ja!-  
La gente comenzaba a irse, algunas se quedaban a bailar, pero nosotros fuimos de los pocos que hasta esas horas, talvez las 11 pm, no habiamos bailado ni una sola pieza, cosa que me molestaba de Nick.  
-¿Sabes bailar vals?-  
-Claro que sí Nick.-  
¡Oh por fin! Me muero por estar en sus brazos de nuevo y bailar un poco.  
-Entonces vamos.-  
-Si.-  
Nos levantamos y después fuimos entre las pocas personas que una mano detrás de mi cintura y yo una en su hombro; las otras las tomamos en el aire y entrelazamos los dedos. Jutamos las mejillas y seguimos bailando. Yo lo seguía, el me llevaba. Seguimos un buen rato, podía estar asi toda la noche, pero no le habia dicho que mi papá me esperaba al otro día en la mañana.  
-Te quiero mostrar algo, larguemonos de aqui.-  
-Sería buena idea.-  
Nos separamos y nadie se dió cuenta que salimos de ahí. Se colocó detrás de mi y me ordenó:  
-Cierra los ojos.-Lo hizé.-¿Ya?  
-Si ya.-  
-Ahora ponte esto porque te puede dar frío.-  
Me puso su saco y después me condujo hasta unas escaleras, pues, estaba subiendo.  
-¿A dónde me llevas?-  
-A mi suite, no.-  
-Si gracias, ya lo sabía.-  
-Por si las dudas; talvez ya estuviste aqui, pero no de noche bebé.-  
-¡Ohh!-  
Seguimos subiendo y supusé que era la parte más alta del yate; escaleras, ya habia estado allí pero no de noche, era más que obvio.  
-No será una sorpresa, apuesto que ya adivinaste.-  
-Mmm...no.-Mentía.  
-No seas mentirosita bebé.-  
-¡Oh bueno! ¿Es una sorpresa o piensas dejarme aqui hasta que adivine y después me destaparás los ojos?-  
-Haa, no.-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Está bien, ya.-  
-Está bien.-  
Ahora caminaba en linea recta y comenzaba a sentir miedo. No me gustaban las alturas y yo sabía que me llevaría ver una.  
-Talvez te recuerde a una película, pero bueno, trato de hacer lo mejor posible.-  
-Mmm...está bien.-  
¡Titanic! ¿Me cree tonta o qué? ¿También piensa hacer las escenas eroticas? Yo... no sé.  
-Ahora, ábrelos.-  
Era hermoso, el mar oscuro, las estrellas brillantes y el cielo tan oscuro como el mar.  
-¡Oh Dios ! Nick, es está muy alto bájame...-  
-Tranquila, aqui estoy.-  
-No...no, ¡jajaja! ya bájame.-  
-Aqui estoy, tranquila.-  
-Ahi no Nick...ya porfavor.-  
-Te he dicho que aqui estoy.-  
-Pero si me caigo estará en tu conciencia.-  
-Si é...¿con quién vienes?-  
-Haa, con mi papi.-  
-¿Vienes con papi?-  
-Sí.-  
-¿Y qué le dijiste a papi para escaparte? ¿Le dijiste que ibas a estar con tu pequeña aventura romántica?-  
-No, según él,seguro que yo ahora estoy con unas amigas que me encontré en la mañana.-  
-¡Ohh! Bebé.-  
-Pero te vas a enojar.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Es que... me da pena decirte.-  
-¡Porfavor! Te conozco más que cualquier persona-tenía razón-dime.-  
-Es que...haa, mi papá cree que estoy en la suite de mis amigas y me espera hasta mañana.-  
-¡Ohh! Pues mi cama es grande.-  
-No quisiera incomodarte...-  
-Y yo no quisiera darte problemas con tu papá.-Me interrumpió.-Mejor quédate conmigo.-  
-No sería mala idea.-Dije intimidada y algo apenada, pero él me conocía más de lo que pensaba.  
-No te sientas apenada, yo estoy más que bien de que estés conmigo esta noche.-  
-Bueno, entonces, hubiera tenido un problema con mi papá.-  
Si yo llegaba en la noche me diría que por qué y después yo le diría alguna mentira, la única que se me ocurría hasta ahora era "no hubo nada" y tendría que dar explicaciones, entonces se armaría un problema.  
-Parece que ya necesitas bajarte.-  
-Ya, gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Bajé y después me miró fijamente.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-No lo sé, tienes unos...-  
Hermosos ojos, ¡porfavor dime algo mas! Pero me encantaba que lo dijera, asi que puse una cara no fingida de entusiasmo al pensar qué iba a decir.  
-Hermosos ojos.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada, es la verdad.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada...deja de decir gracias.-  
-Gracias.-Y le sonreí casi cinicamente  
-Que graciosa bebé, pero vamos a ver si eres igual cuando estés conmigo...en la cama.-  
El corazón me comenzó a palpitar como si hubiera corrido demasiado en poco tiempo, me dedicó una sonrisita y me dí cuenta que estaba bajo su control; si me negaba a estar con él, me iría con mi papá y se armaría el problema, pero si en cambio me quedaba con él y llegaba al otro día, no habría ningun problema con mi papá.  
-Ya lo creo.-  
-Haa, está bien. Para tu suerte, soy caballeroso, respetuoso y quiero que te sientas cómoda, no tendrás que demostrarme nada.-  
-Gracias, eres una muy buena persona.-  
-Lo soy.-  
-Bueno ¿ y si no cambiabas de opinión? ¿Y yo no estaba de acuerdo? (...)-  
-No, no te iba a arrancar la ropa y hacerte lo peor.-Me interrumpió.  
-No pensaba eso.-  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué insinuabas? ¿Y si no cambiaba de opinión? ¿Si no estaba de acuero? Te he dicho ya que yo no soy asi.-Tenía razón.  
-Está bien, lo siento.-  
-No te preocupes, sólo no quiero que pienses asi de mi.-  
-No, no; estuvo mal lo sé.-  
-Vámonos que hace frío.-  
-¿Quieres tu saco?-  
-No, pronto llegaremos y prefiero que me enferme yo a que te enfermes tú.-  
-Bueno, gracias.-  
-¡Pff! De nada.-  
Bajamos y después decidimos tomar el elevador; llegamos a su piso, uno abajo del mio. Entramos a su suite y saqué mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes. Él entró al baño y sólo oí que se cepillaba los dientes, mientras, yo me cambiaba. Justo antes de que él saliera, yo terminé y después entré al baño, me cepillé los dientes y regresé a la suite. La cama estaba abierta y Nick estaba desvistiendose.  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-Me desvisto.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque asi duermo...¡dah!-  
-Haa, está bien.-  
-¿Acaso te incomoda?-  
-No, para nada.-  
Terminó de desvestirse y se acostó, se tapó y cerró los ojos. Después los volvió a abrir.  
-¡Que mal educado soy! ¿De qué lado quieres dormir?-  
-Cual sea, sólo que yo duermo horrible.-  
-Es verdad, pero con unas almohadas y un hombre, te calmas.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada, ¿entonces?-  
-No te muevas, yo estoy bien en donde sea.-  
-Está bien bebé, gracias; ahora recuéstate que es algo tarde.-  
-¿Tarde? Apenas son las 12 am.-  
-Bueno ¿y qué quieres hacer entonces?-  
-Nada, tienes razón.-  
Apagué la lámpara de mi lado y me acosté. Me quedé quieta y él se recargó en su brazo acarició la mejilla con los nudillos y yo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de su í mis ojos.  
-Eres diferente, muy diferente. Te haces la fuerte, la que no le importa nada, tienes un papel con tu papá y otro con otros. Te gusta tener la razón y te encantan los juegos de palabras. Si me equivoco, dime.-Hasta ahora iba a la perfección.  
-No.-  
-Pero bebé, ¡ohh! bebé, bajo todo eso y tu humor negro, estás tú, mi bebé. Eres sensible, impredecible a tus sentimientos, cálida, bonita y tienes los sentimientos más sensibles que no habia conocido nunca.-Hizo una larga pausa y me sonrió.-¿Te has dado cuenta?-  
-¿De qué?-  
-Que desde que te vi hoy, no te he besado.-  
-Eres imposible.-  
-Ya me lo dijiste, ocupa esa lengua y esos labios para jugar con los mios.-  
Pasó su brazo derecho debajo de mi cuello y me acercó a él hasta que nuestros labios cedieran hasta el más mínimo roze con los del otro. Nuestras lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas y él tiene una forma de moverla que hace que todos mis sentidos se pongan alertas hasta su mas pequeño roze de su cuerpo con el mio. Le quité la camisa sport y el a mi la de mi pijaba para que mis senos se quedaran al descubierto y mis pezones se endurecieran por el fino contacto con los quito mis shorts y me giró para acariciarme el trasero. Después comenzé a gemir cuando sus caricias se hicieron cada vez más íntimas y comenzaba a sentir su evidente excitación. Nos despojamos mutuamente de la única prenda que nos quedaba y volvió a girarme para que entrara lenta y profundamente ahogandome en una ola de calor y placer indescriptiblemente sentía como si fuera ha desear mas y mas. Cada vez mas. Lo necesitaba, lo quería. De un modo u otro Nick me conocía hasta el mas mínimo detalle, física y emocionalmente. Todo lo habia dicho a la perfección, sólo que no me gusta admitir algunas cosas pero ¡Dios! en esta situación admitiría todo lo que dijera.  
Nick me estaba llevando a las alturas, a lo mejor; ya me habia llevado ahi, me habia hecho gemir tanto de placer que nisiquiera supe cuantas veces entró y salió. Era delicado y a la vez salvaje como una fiera. Pero sabía que no era relamente asi, seguramente a sus anteriores amantes les hacía cualquier suciedad que se le ocurriera. Pero a mi me bastaba con esto, me enloquecía, me embelesaba los sentidos. Me llevó hasta lo mas alto y me dejó ahi por un momento para después volver a la normalidad. El se salió de mi lentamente arrancando de mi un último gemido acompañado por su nombre que también habia repetido tantas veces. Se acostó a un lado mio, me acomodó en su pecho, me dió un beso en la sien y me quedé en un sueño profundo después de que él me tapara.  
Desperté, era de noche o de madrugada más bien dicho. La belleza de Nick que apenas y alcanzaba a ver por la poca luz casi me dormido, se le veía tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba algo cansada de estar en la misma posición, asi que estaba girando para darle la espalda cuando me tomó de la muñeca y me dijo:  
-Ni se te ocurra darme la espalda.-  
No dije nada mas y me volví a acomodar en su pecho que ahora estaba cálido, talvez porque despertó. Pero de un modo u otro sabía que de una buena manera si iba a aceptar a seguir durmiendo en sus calidos brazos.  
Podía sentir en mi hombro izquiero en fino vello de su axila y su brazo derecho por debajo de la sábana pasando por mi espalda y llegando a mi hombro.  
-Talvez hoy, después que desayunes con tu papá, me puedas untar bronceador de nuevo bebé.-  
-Si.-Estaba conciente de lo que decía.  
Sabía perfectamente que yo iba a decirle a mi papá que desayunaramos juntos y que después él se iría a jugar y yo estaría sola y libre de tenía calculada. Pero nisiquiera me habia visto antes, más que ayer. Entonces esa era una de las cosas que me enloquecían de Nick, lo sabía casi todo y lo planeaba todo antes de hacer algo, asi todo saldría a la perfecció después de unos mintos iba a regresar a domir en su pecho, y él lo sabía sólo que no quería perderme el detalle ni un segundo; no, no ahora que me tiene en sus brazos, no es tiempo de darle la espalda.


	13. Chapter 13

Me desperté, esta vez si era de día y podía sentir la mirada profunda de Nick recorriendome completa.  
-Deberías bañarte aqui, si llegas a tu suite con aroma de hombre, talvez tu siguiente excusa podría ser que tus amigas les gusta ponerse perfume de hombre.-  
-Sería buena idea; ¿cómo sabías que le pidiría a mi papá que desayunaramos juntos?-  
-Es más que obvio, talvez como un tipo de distracción para que tu papá no te preguntara que qué hiciste o no sé. O agradecimiento por haberte dejado quedarte en otra suite...o más bien quedarte a hacer el amor con tu pequeña aventura romántica ¿no?-  
Lo dice con tanta tranquilidad que me puede dar miedo; ¿qué le digo? No sé, pero solté una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación.  
-¿Qué dije de gracioso?-  
-Nada, sólo que no lo habia pensado asi.-  
-Nisiquiera tomas como una opción decirselo ¿verdad?-  
-Ni loca Nick.-  
-Ya lo estás, asi que te creo.-  
-¡Nick!-  
Le dí un pequeño golpe en el pecho, que nisiuiera le dolió. Se rió y me tomó la muñeca.  
-¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad, pero estás bien, para mi.-  
-Está bien.-  
-Mmm...creo que tendré que desayunar solo.-  
-Mmm...Nick.-  
No tengo que ser débil, no puedo.  
-Pero no te sientas mal.-  
-No lo hago Nick.-  
-Haa, entonces ¿no te importa?-  
-No, no, si me importa, pero no puedo hacer nada.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-Tengo que bañarme y vestirme.-  
-Bien por ti.-  
-Ajam...-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Si puedes voltearte en lo que voy al baño.-  
-¡Jajajajaja!-Soltó una carcajada y yo alsé mi rostro.-¿Estás bromeando no?-  
-No, lo digo encerio.-  
-Si veo que tu cara está seria. Pero ¿por qué?-  
-Pues, no quiero que me veas.-  
-¡Jajajajaja! Demasiado tarde bebé.¿Lo sabías?-  
-Si...-me sonrojé-pero talvez si...-  
-No hay peros bebé; no te preocupes, si asi lo quieres.-  
-Si porfavor.-  
-Bien.-Cerró los ojos, me levanté, tomé mi mochila y me metí al baño.  
Me bañé tranquilamente y cuando terminé salí de la regadera y me vestí. Me peiné y después salí a la suite.

-De nada...¡pero como tardas bebé!-  
-Lo siento.-Agaché la cabeza.  
-Talvez si hubiera entrado contigo...nos hubieramos tardado mas, te lo aseguro.-  
La sangre se me calentó en un segundo y en mi cabeza comenzaron a entrar imagenes que nisiquiera yo pude explicar en ese momento por qué estaban ahí.  
-Talvez.-Respondí tranquilamente mientras él entraba al baño.  
Me arreglé un poco mas y recogí mi ropa que estaba en suelo. Me sentí extraña; Nick era desafiante y si lo desafiabas, él ganaba; yo era casi inocente pero a la vez no y la poca inocencia que tenía, Nick me la había arrevatado. Pues, lo único inocente que me quedaba era mi virginidad y bueno, enrealidad Nick, no me la había arrevatado, si no que él fue...¿cómo se dice? ¡Ah si! Mi primera vez y afortunadamente, mi segunda, fue ayer.  
-Es temprano...¿sabes?-  
-No.-Dije tratando de no mirar su escultural cuerpo detrás del mio solo cubierto por una toalla.  
-Son las 9 am. Deberiamos de seguir en la claro está.-  
-Si obvio, yo no he pensado ni dicho nada.-  
-Pero si tú eres una niña sucia, claro que pensaste algo.-  
-No.- Dije algo molesta.  
-No te enojes bebé.-  
-No lo tengo que ir.-  
-¿Eso por qué? ¿Que no te digo que es temprano?-  
-Pero a estas horas, mi papá ya se despertó.-  
-Está bien bebé; pero no se me olvida que después de desayunar con tu papá, nos vemos para tomar el Sol.-  
-Si Nick.-  
Me dió un beso en mis labios y salí de ahí. Subí a la suite y mi papá estaba ya olí antes de saludarlo.  
-Hola hija. ¿Cómo te la pasaste?-  
-Muy papi, oye ¿qué tal si desayunamos juntos?-  
-Sería buena idea hija.¿Ya te bañaste?-  
-Ya. Nos levantamos temprano.-  
-Eso veo hija.-  
-Vamonos que tengo hambre.-  
-Si hija.-  
Salimos de la suitey nos dirgimos al gente y algunas estaban ayer en el salón, pero me importó muy poco. Nos sentamos y mi papá ordenó el desayuno. Nuestras conversaciones iban y venían;aveces era silecio y aveces hasta risas, por eso me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi papá, aunque sea poco. Y sabe darme mi espacio.  
Todo iba tranquilo y normal, hasta que algo se me revolvió en el estómago cuando Nick entró al comedor. Se veía muy bien, unos pantalones de vestir color negro, unos zapatos negros al igual que el cinturón y un delgado suéter color gris, las mangas arremangadas como siempre asi es su estilo.  
-¿Hija?-  
-¿Qué pasa papi?-  
-¿No es Nick Jonas? Recuerdo que eras un gran fan cuando eras pequeña.¿No hasta te traje conmigo unas vacaciones para que los fueras a ver?-  
-Si papá, pero ya estoy grande, aparte ya se separaron.-  
-Lo sé; ¿pero nisiquiera le hablarás? Era tu sueño, hazlo.-  
-No lo sé papá, me da pena.-  
-No seas asi.-  
Que no precione ¡Dios!  
-No sé papá.-  
-Está bien, yo lo invitaré a desayunar. Para que a mi princesa se le cumpla el sueño.-  
-¡Ahi papá! Ya estoy grande.-  
-Entonces háblale tú.-  
-No.-  
-Entonces yo.-  
Nick tenía las manos en los bolsillos y ya se había percatado de que yo estaba ahi con mi papá. Sus manos en los bolsillos hacían que el pantalón se apretara hacia adelante y su trasero se le veía muy bien.¡Dios! En qué cosas pienso y qué le veo. Mi papá se levantó y fue hasta él.Él lo saludó con la mano y mi papá no sé qué le empezó a decir. Yo me sentía cada vez mas apenada y sentía un calor en mi cara que signifcaba que estaba molesta o que quería reirme a papá puso una mano en su espalda y los condujo hasta nuestra mesa. Se sentaron y yo saludé a Nick como si realemte no lo conociera.  
-Mucho gusto _____. Tu papá me dijo que eras una gran fan, que bueno que puedo cumplir los sueños de muchas chicas.-  
-Si que bueno.-  
-Lo he invitado a desayunar hija.-  
-Que bueno papá.¿Es motivo de celebración?-  
Mi papá hizo una cara de molestia y Nick apenas y rió un poco.  
-Se educada con tu papá.-  
-Escúchalo.-  
-Si papá.-  
-Hija, voy al baño, se educada.-  
-Lo soy papá.-  
Mi papá movió la cabeza y se levantó. Cuando se alejó Nick se pasó a una silla junto a la mia.  
-¿Lo eres? Eso no lo sabía.-  
-Y mas que tú si quiero.-  
-¿Fan? No me lo habias dicho, ¿soy tu fantasía o qué?-  
-No seas bestia, y no. Hace tiempo que dejé de serlo y que tú dejaste de ser un sueño.-  
-Haa, pero ahora no piensas lo mismo ¿verdad?-  
-Eres imposible.-  
-Pero tengo la razón y eso es lo que te molesta.-  
-No.-  
-¿No? ¿Qué tal si le digo a tu papi que ayer estuviste conmigo y te hice el amor y no estuviste con "tus amigas"?-  
-No te conviene; que estés con una menor de edad no es conveniente, no para ti y yo no salgo de un regaño.-  
-Tienes razón, igual no quiero dejarte.-  
-Gracias.-  
-No es un alago, tómalo como una poseción.-  
-¿Poseción?-  
-Eres mia y eso nadie te lo un Cura. Acéptalo, no hay vuelta atrás bebé; y te advierto, con el fuego no se juega.-  
-¿Me amenazas?-  
-No, te advierto. No quiero que te quemes bebé. No me importa que tenga a tu papá detrás de mi, eres mia y punto.-  
-Eres de lo peor.-  
-Pero ahora, tendrás que desayunar conmigo bebé. Espero que te puedas escapar después.-  
-No soy nada tuyo.-  
-Si, eres mia.-  
-Pero...yo...-  
-¿Tú no querías?-me interrumpió.-Tú me lo pediste, yo acepté; ya te dije, no hay vuelta atrá, hasta puedo llegar a ser agradable.-  
-¡Ja!-  
Tenía razón, yo solita me metí esn esto y no puedo arrepentirme, él me tenía en sus manos, no me quería hacer daño, lo sé, pero tampoco me iba a había demostrado que a mi papá no le tiene miedo y mucho menos a mi. Aveces es insoportable, pero no sé por qué, pero me encanta que explote y me diga eso."Eres mia y eso nadie te lo quita"


	14. Chapter 14

-Nada de "¡Ja!" porque ahí viene tu papi.-  
-Muévete a la otra silla.-  
-No.-  
-Hazlo, te digo.-  
-No, ya cálmate.-  
Mi papá se sentó y yo sonreí como si tratara de ocultar algo.  
-Veo que se llevan bien.-  
-Claro papá. ¿Sabes? Nick me invitó a tomar el Sol después de desayunar ¿puedo ir?-  
Nick se sonrojó y yo reí un poco.  
-Claro hija.-  
Trajeron el desayuno y pues...¡desayunamos! Nick era tan educado y silencioso, no deía casi nada y me guardaba miradas que me hubiera dedicado si no estuvieramos con mi papá.Nick quiso pagar, pero mi papá no lo dejó. Nunca deja pagar a nadie, nisiquiera a mi. Dice que asi me tienen que tratar, como la "princesa" que soy, ¡si supiera! ¡Jajajajaja! creo que le daría un ataque o talvez explotaría de rabia o me regañaría todos los dias; pero no quiero hacer un experimento o algo asi, mejor me quedo callada.  
Regresamos a la suite y mi papá se cambió para ir a jugar, como si fuera algo que tienes que hacer con un tipo de ropa o algo de buena suerte, talvez es eso para él. Yo también me cambié; me puse un bikini color café con bolitas azul puse un short y una camisa arriba. Salí de la suite y me dirigí a la parte mas alta del yate. Llegué y no había nadie, nisiquiera que se está cambiando.  
-Con que yo te invité ¿no?-  
-Claro,¿acaso no tú me dijiste que me escapara?-  
-Tienes razón, vamos. Está muy solo aqui, que mal ¿no?-  
-Querías ver a chicas en bikini ¿no?-  
-No, ¿para qué verlas si te tengo a ti ?-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
-Rescuéstate.-Le dije señalando una silla.  
-¡Ohh!-  
-No seas tonto,¿no me dijiste que querías que te untara bronceador?-  
-Es verdad, gracias por recordarmelo.-  
-De nada, rápido.-  
-Ya voy, tranquila bebé.-  
Se quitó la camisa y se acostó boca abajo. Me subí abierta de piernas a su trasero y comenzé a untarle el bronceador en la espalda, en los brazos y después en las piernas.  
-Gira.-Se quedó quieto.-¡Que gires te digo!-Dije mientras le daba unas palmadas en el trasero (nalgadasxD).  
-Sss...tranquila fiera, ya voy.-  
-Pero apúrate.-  
Se dió vuelta y me unté bronceador en las manos. Después las bajé hasta donde llegaba su short y las subí lentamente; pasé sólo mis dedos indices por sus pezones, intencionalmente. Tranquilamente le unté en lo demás que quedaba, las piernas y los brazos.  
-Quítate la camisa.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Hazlo.-  
-No, ¿por qué?-  
-Me provocaste, no te hagas la que no sabes.-  
-¿Yo? ¡Jajaja! Claro que no.-  
Y mi plan estaba dando efecto Nick, que predecible eres.  
-Claro que si. Lo hiciste a propósito.-  
-¿Hacer qué?-  
-Eso, lo de mis...pezones-me susurró casi con pena.  
-¿Yo? No lo creo Nick, tú te excitas muy rápido y por cualquier estupidez.-  
-No; admítelo, lo hiciste intencionalmente.-  
-No.-Mentía y él se ponía cada vez mas furioso.  
-Sea o no verdad, quítate la camisa.-Me ordenó.  
-No.-  
Me bajé de su cadera y me acosté en otra silla.  
-¡Dios! Estás loca, eres de lo peor. ¿Yo? ¿Una bestia? ¡Tú! Te gusta provocar pero no sabes afrontar las consecuencias.-  
-Eso no era una consecuencia, tú de bestia de nuevo.-  
-¿Yo? Si tú fuiste la que me provocó.-  
-O sólo me querías ver los senos.-  
-Si te quisiera ver los senos también te hubiera dicho que te quitaras el ¿sabes qué? tenía unas pocas intenciones de pedirte disculpas por como te traté en el desayuno, pero tú eres orgullosa y fría eso es lo que pasa.-  
-¿Fría yo?-  
-Sí tú, nisiquiera te roza lo que te digo.-  
-¿Cómo quieres que me roze cuando lo que me dices es que me quite la camisa?-  
-Pues tú me provocaste. Debería de rozarte tansiquiera un poco, ¿nisiquiera te excita?-  
-¡Me das asco! ¿Lo ves? Te comportas como una bestia, tus palabras son horribles, no tienes tacto, no tienes escrúpulos, no tienes sentimientos.-  
-¿Sentimientos? ¡Claro que los tengo! ¡Los tenía! Me los quitaron , lo siento si no soy perfecto como tú, lo siento si no te gustan mis palabras y no sea romántico ni un sueño como a ti te hubiera gustado. ¡Lo siento!-  
-¿Sentir? Tú no sientes, eres una bestia, tratas a cualquiera como quieras.-  
-Trato de mejorar, si no te gusta, ya te dije que lo siento.-  
-¡Pff! Te disculpo.-  
-Pero no necesitaba tus disculpas.-  
-¡Pff! Olvídalo Nick, sólo olvídalo.-  
-Es lo que trato de hacer.-  
-Si ya lo sé-  
Seguimos en silencio unos minutos mas hasta que él rompió el silecio con:  
-Te unto el bronceador.-  
-Porfavor.-  
Se levantó, me quité la camisa y el short dejandome en el bikini. Me puse boca abajo y se montó en mi trasero.  
-¿Me aguantas?-  
-Sí.-  
-Bien.-  
Me comenzó a untar el bronceador en la espalda, en los hombros y después en las piernas. Apuesto que no dejó ni un espacio libre de bronceador, entonces el enojo se me pasó. Desamarró el nudo de mi bikini.  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-Tranquila, sólo es para no dejar espacios.-  
-Está bien.-  
Me siguió untando y después lo amarró de nuevo.  
-Gira.-Lo hize y vi que no podía apartar su mirada de mis senos. Se untó mas bronceador y me lo untó en el abdomen, en las piernas y en los brazos. Dejo el pecho para el untó el bronceador en el pecho y prosiguió con los senos.  
-¿Ya?-  
Casi metía sus manos en el bikini...¡Dios!  
-Espera, me gustan bronceaditos.-  
-¡Jajaja!-  
-No te rias, es verdad.-  
-¿Y se los ves a todas para ver si están o no bronceaditos?-  
-No, pero quiero que los tengas asi.-  
-Ya cállate.-  
-Lo trato de hacer pero no me dejas.-  
Él trataba de poner humor después de la discución y eso me gustaba.  
-Ya acuéstate que no te broncearás nada.-  
-¿Cómo?-se recostó sobre mi.-¿Asi?-  
-No, en tu silla.-  
-Haa, bueno.-  
-Si bueno.-  
Se levantó y se acostó en su silla.  
-¿Lo ves? Le caí bien a tu papi.-  
-¡Jajajaja! Sólo porque no sabe...-  
-¿Que le he hecho el amor a su hija?-Me interrupió.-Pues no lo sabrá, te lo aseguro.-  
-Porque tonto no eres ¿verdad?-  
-Exacto bebé.-  
-Si lo sé.-  
-Referente a lo de la camisa y lo que te dije, lo siento, te prometo que no seré tan...bestia, al pedirte esas cosas.-  
Pero no dijo que no las iba a volver a pedir.  
-No te preocupes...talvez si hubieras sido mas cordial y educado, talvez lo hubiera hecho.-  
-Haaa...¿te podrías quitar el bikini porfavor bebé?-  
-¡Jajaja! Lo siento, has perdido tu oportunidad.-  
-Lo sé bebé.-  
Seguimos tomando el Sol, hasta que cada uno se fue a su suite. Estaba cansada, el Sol me bañé, me puse mi pijama y me dormí profundamente, sólo escuché a mi papá entrar más estaba demasiado cansada, pues, me desperté hasta el otro dí bañé, me vestí y desayuné sola. Pues, mi papá me dijo que se iba a una reunión con unos empresarios...viejos obviamente, no sé qué hace mi papá ahí, el es joven, no mucho pero lo es.  
Anduve por todo el yate, me paseé por ahí, conversaba con personas y me gustaba estar sin hacer nada. De sólo pensar que cuando regresara iba a regresar a la Universidad, me daba tanta flojera. Bueno, no es tan pesada como me la pintaron. Siempre mis maestros nos decían "trabajen porque cuando lleguen a la universidad van a estar de un lado a otro y no tendrán tiempo". Me aterraba, pero creo que en donde estoy son muy capacitados y tienen muy buenos horarios que hacen las cosas más fáciles y me dejan libre las tardes...suficiente para estar con Nick en sus clases de piano.  
-¿Linda mañana no?-Estaba detrás de mi.  
-Me asustas.-  
-¿En qué pensabas? En mi, gracias bebé.-Tenía razón, pero no se lo diré.Se pasó a un lado.  
-No, estaba pensando en que tengo que regresar y a la universidad.-  
-Haa,pero no pienses ne regresar; piensa en que estás disfrutando de andar por el mar, pasando tiempo con tu papá y lo más importante conmigo.-  
-Eres muy...-  
-Tonto, lo sé. Pero este tonto siempre se mete en tus pensamientos.-  
-No lo creo.-  
-Mmm...dime la verdad.-  
-Te digo la verdad.-  
-No es cierto.-Y acercó su cuerpo causando una fricción acalorada.  
-Es encerio.-  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó.  
-Ya dime la verdad.-Dijo volviendose hacia mi.  
-Te digo la verdad.-  
-¡Pff! Contigo no hay remedio.-  
-No lo quieres tener.-  
-Es es miércoles ¿no es asi?-  
-Si.-  
-Miércoles...es día de...-Me robó un beso y me sentí tan bien, que no quise que parara. ¿Trataba de ser romántico? Lo lograba y me estaba conquistando.  
-Ya Nick, que tal si...-  
-¿Nos ve tu papá?-Me interrumpió.-No lo creo; ¿lo ves por algún lado? No, entonces estamos solos.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-Cuatro dias y volvemos a la ciudad. ¿Te entusiasma o te entristece?-  
-Las dos.-  
-A mi igual.-  
-Deberías de...-  
-¿Besarte de nuevo? Con todo gusto- Lo hizo.  
Yo iba a decir: deberías de alejar tu , retiro lo pensado.


	15. Chapter 15

El Sol se pintaba naranja y estaba en un punto perfecto, desde mi punto de vista, a Nick le molestaba la vista.  
-No eres divertido, no hablas y no me comentas nada.-  
-Pues, ¿qué quieres que te diga?-  
-Lo que sea-.  
-Lo que sea, listo.-  
-No eres...-  
-¿Delicado? Lo soy, sólo que no lo ves.-  
-Me tratarías bien.-  
-Te trato bien. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te traiga flores o que te compre chocolates?-  
Entonces imaginé como sería Nick asi de romántico y bien portado. No digo que no lo sea, sino que no lo saca a la luz.  
-Talvez.-  
-¿Talvez?-  
-Si, talvez. ¡Talvez! Si fueras más romántico, te abrazaría mucho y te besaría mucho.-  
-Talvez si fuera más romántico fuera ma cursi y esas cosas no me gustan.-  
-No es verdad, lo eres, lo sé.-  
-¡Bff! Es imposible, y no puedo ser como , ya no.-Dijo algo serio.  
-Mmm.¿Crees que yo hubiera dejado las fiestas? No, pero me lo propuse, ahora tú proponte algo; no me importa que no sea que seas romántico, me importa que sea para tu bien Nick.-  
-Ya sé.-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-No sé.-  
-Haaa, eres el colmo.-  
-No espértae, no te enojes.-  
-No estoy enojada.-  
-Es que no sé qué hacer. ¿Estoy en algo mal?-  
-Talvez en algunas cosas.-  
-¿Cómo cuáles?-  
-No sé.-  
-Tú deberías saber, tú me has dicho que cambie algunas cosas...¡pues dime cuáles!-  
-Es que, pues Nick, tú te debes de dar cuenta.-  
-¿Cómo supones que me daré cuenta?-  
-Pues, asi cuando ves que algunas cosas de ti no le agradan a muchos, pues, es ahí cuando te das cuenta.-  
-¡Ja! Imposible, yo soy agradable para todas las personas.-  
-Cuando te quedas callado; ahí está, eres...arrogante y presumido.-  
-Presumo mi simpatia.-  
-Eres imposible.-  
-Lo sé.Espera, ¿mi caballerosidad no cuenta?-  
-Sí Nick, si cuenta.-  
-Punto para mi en ese caso.-  
-Me voy Nick.-  
-Mmm...está bien.-  
Me dió un beso en mis labios y regresé a mi suite. No tenía nada para esa noche, sólo dormir y eso me aburría. Pero estar con Nick, no era una opción. Asi que me puse un bikini y me iba a ir al jacuzzi.  
-¿Vienes conmigo papá?-  
-¿A dónde hija?-  
-Al jacuzzi, siempre me has dicho que en la noche es mejor. Vamos, asi te relajas.-  
-No hija gracias.-  
-Ahi papá.-  
-Lo siento hija, estoy algo cansado.-  
-Exacto, asi te relajas.-  
-No hija gracias.-  
-Mmm...está bien papi. Regreso en una hora por lo mucho.-  
-Está bien hija, cuídate.-  
-Si papá, adios.-  
Salí de la suite y subí al sé por qué estoy aqui, si mi papá no me hace caso; sólo me hizo caso unos dias y listo eso fue todo el tiempo para su hija, lo demás que disfrute sola ¿no? Que mal, que triste, que...¡estúpido! Pensé que me la pasaría bien, y nisiquiera me acompaña al maldito tengo que relajarme y no tensarme. Me iba a quitar la bata cuando...  
-¿Quiere que le ayude?-Y sus manos ya estaban en mis hombros dispuestas a quitarme la bata.  
-No gracias, pero si realmente quieres ayudar trae dos coke lights. (o almenos asi me dijo ana)Pero no te pido un favor, vamos rápido.-  
-Si Sr.-Y se fue  
-¿Qué harías sin mi?-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada. ¿No ves que tiene cara de pervetido? No deberías estar sola.-  
-Mi papá no me quiso acompañar.-  
-Que mal, pero para eso estoy aqui, para hacerte compañia.-  
-Lo sé. ¿Acaso me sigues?-  
-No; Dios es grande ¿no? Imagínate que no se me hubiera ocurrido relajarme un poco, ese empleado ya te hubiera arrancado la ropa ¿no?-  
-Sí, gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
-¿Entonces viniste a relajarte?-  
-Si bebé, ¿tú también verdad?-  
-Sí.-  
-Entra, yo te cuido.-Me sonrió.  
-No es necesario que te quedes afuera.-  
-No lo iba a hacer bebé.-  
-Está bien.-  
Me quitó la bata y yo a él la al jacuzzi y me sentí tan bien. Me hize el cabello hacia atrás para que no se mojara y después me lo amarré. Trajeron lo que Nick había pedido.  
-Gracias, puedes...largarte y no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una prppuesta como esas.-  
-Si Sr.-Y se fue.  
-Maldito cerdo... ¿cómo se atreve a decirte eso? La próxima...te juro que exploto.-  
-Tranquilo Nick, olvídalo.-  
-¿Olvidarlo? Imagínate que no hubiera estado aqui.¡Dios! No, no.-  
-Tranquilo.¿Puedes relajarte?-  
-Es lo que trato de hacer, pero de sólo pensar que te pueden tocar o hacer algo, no me gusta la idea.-  
Me gustaba la forma en que Nick me protegía me sentía cómoda y protegida. Su cara seguía molesta y desagradada. Sus brazos se estiraban hacia los lados alrededor del borde del jacuzzi dejando al descubierto el fino vello de su axila. Por momentos tomaba algo de refresco y lo volvía a dejar para poner una cara pensativa, de nuevo.  
-Ya Nick, deja esa cara.-  
-Es la única que tengo.-  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-  
Me acerqué a él y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.  
-Me da rabia que te vean, que te hablen o que te traten de tocar.-  
-Nick...-  
-Espera; no me gusta, no me parece, mejor enciérrate en una burbuja y asi nadie te dice ni hace nada ni te tocan.-  
-¡Jajaja! Nick, ya tranquilízate.-  
-Eso trato.-  
Alsé mi rostro y él bajó el suyo. Atrapó mis labios con los suyos y me acarició la mejilla humedeciendola con el agua tibia del jacuzzi. Me volví a recargar en su hombro y él recargo su cabeza en la mia.  
-¿Ya pensaste en lo que le incomoda a los demás?-  
-Sí, no importa.-  
-Nick...-  
-¿Qué? ¿Para qué te digo que si me importa y que si lo pensé cuando realemte sólo voy a cambiar en los conceptos que tú necesites bebé?-  
-¿Encerio?-  
-Sí bebé.-  
¡Que bonito!  
-Bueno, pues no importa, asi me gustas.-  
-Que bueno, porque la verdad no iba a nisiquiera intentarlo.-  
-¡Jajaja! Que mentirosito eres.-  
-Lo sé. Pero quería que dijeras "Que lindo". Pero el caso es que, sólo me importa lo tú digas bebé.-  
-Gracias Nick, a mi también.-Decía la verdad.  
-¿No se te ha acercado el tal Mark verdad?-  
-No, lo asustaste.-  
-Ese era el plan bebé. Que no se atreva ni a mirarte.-  
-Ahi Nick, eres muy...-  
-Posesivo-me interrumpió-lo sé.-  
-Lo eres.-  
Me volvía adicta sus labios cada día más. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad los asaltaba y él se esponjosos, se saben mover y ahora están humedos por el agua. Me gusta su piel bronceada y su hermoso rostro parece como si estuviera sudado o algo asi. Me gusta Nick, y eso era algo que antes me proponía que no pasara, pero es imposible con Nick. Aparte, me hace sentir importante, me gusta cómo me trata.  
-No quiero que me dejes por como soy.-Dijo algo serio.  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Que sé que estoy mal en algunas cosas, pero no me dejes, te lo pido.-  
-No lo haré Nick.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada, pero tú no me dejes por otra que te diga lo mismo.-  
-Ni loco bebé.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
-Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.-  
-¿Asi?-Lo hizo.  
-Si ájate Nick, olvídate de todo.-  
-No, de ti no.-  
-Bueno, olvídate de todo menos de estoy yo.-  
-Lo sé, no me vayas a dejar.-  
-No Nick.-  
Era Nick quién hablaba. Necesitaba compañia, alguien que lo apoyara, que lo besara, abrazara, mimara y procurara; y me pedía esa compañia a gritos, entonces yo estaba ahí para cumplircelo.


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Lo ves? Soy romántico.-  
-Algo, asi estás bien.-  
-Yo iba a ser más, pero si asi estoy bien, pues asi me quedo.-  
-No, no; entre más hasta donde puedas.-  
-Mmm...no sé. Oye, ¿sabes? en dos semanas es mi cumpleaños.-  
-Si, es verdad.-  
-¿Lo recordabas?-  
¡Ohh! La verdad no lo recordaba, nisiquiera recuerdo la fecha exacta, hace años que me despreocupo por eso.  
-No mucho.-  
-Está bien.-  
-Si.-  
Seguí recarada en su hombro y él se movía por ratos, rodeandome con su brazo y dandome un beso en la sien. Por ratos, le acariciaba el pecho y le robaba un beso. No,no nos queremos, sólo nos gustamos y creo que es suficiente para los dos. La verdad nisiquiera sé si estamos en un noviazgo, pero si me preguntaran si tengo novio, diría que sí y que se llama Nick, apuesto que él haría lo mismo conmigo. Lo sé, él es asi.  
-Es algo tarde.-  
-Es verdad...¡mi papá! Le dije que regresaría en una hora por lo mucho.-  
-Mmm... me dejas.-  
-No, no; realmente me tengo que ir.-  
Salí del jacuzzi y me puse la bata.  
-Bebé, te veo mañana en ese caso.-  
-Si Nick.-  
Ya me iba, pero me detuvo.  
-¡Hey! ¿Nisiquiera un beso?-  
-Lo siento Nick.-  
Regresé y me agaché; me dió un beso y nos separamos. Me dirigió la mirada y tomó mi mano para llevarsela a los labios y cerrar los ojos mientras la besaba.  
-No lo sientas, recompánsalo.-  
-Si algo apenada y completamente sonrojada.  
Me fuí dando vueltas a la suite y llegué. Mi papá estaba dormido y yo me bañé, vestí y acosté rápidamente. Seguía pensando en Nick, era un Sol, una estrella, un dulce...¡Nick si que me gustaba! Por como me trató hoy, me puede tratar todos los dias y yo estaría muy complacida.  
Me dormí profundamente. Abrazaba a mi almohada como si fuera Nick, era Nick quien me traía asi. Me traía mal, muy mal, pero no enamorada, eso si que no.


	17. Chapter 17

-Despierta-  
-¿Haa?-  
-Que despiertes.-  
-¿Qué haces aqui? Lo vas a despertar.¿Cómo entraste?-  
-Dejaste la puerta de explicaciones, levántate, te quiero mostrar algo.-  
-¿A mi ?-  
-No, a tu papá. Claro que a ti bebé.-  
-Haa, esperame afuera.-  
-Si bebé.-  
Salió de mi suite y yo estaba algo confundida; me levanté, me bañé como más rápido que nunca y me vestí con la misma í silenciosamente y Nick me acaparó con un beso.  
-Nick...¿qué haces aqui tan temprano?-  
-Es una sorpresa.-  
-¿Sorpresa?-  
-¿Te gustan las sospresas?-  
-Si.-  
-Bueno, pues, es una sorpresa. Vine más temprano porque sabía que ibas a querer bañarte, eres muy delicada.-  
-¡Obvio!-  
-Vamonos.-  
-Si.-  
Me llevo hasta la parte más alta del yate. Todavía no amanecía, era muy tamprano, según vi en su reloj eran eso de las 5 am.Él siempre tan impecable y bien perfumado, con esa sonrisa de príncipe azul y encantadoramente perfecto. Sus rizos algo humedos y esos ojitos como si pensaran hacer algo y no perderle el detalle para que salga a la perfección. Esa mirada penetrante e hipnotizadora. Ahora me pregunto...¿cuándo le perdí el rastro a Nick Jonas? ¿Cuándo dejé de saber quién era y en qué se convirtió? Talvez después de la muerte de mi hermana y mi mamá, talvez porque sólo los olvidé y lo único que sabía de ellos era lo que me juré a mi misma que nunca me dejarían de gustar y después sin darme cuenta, me olvido de ellos y es que, las cosas cambian, ahora lo sé. Nunca me imaginé terminar con Nick Jonas, pero Dios es grande y quién sabe qué le hizo a la cabeza de Nick para que me despertara a estas horas y me trajera aqui.  
Todavía no decía nada, no hacía nada y esperaba algo con ancias.  
-Te preguntarás qué hacemos aqui.-  
-Si.-  
-Estamos aqui porque...ahorita lo ves, cuando comience a amanecer.-  
-¿Amanecer? ¿Me trajiste para ver el amanecer?-  
-Pues si.-  
-¡Nick!-  
Me puse de puntitas y lo abrazé muy fuerte, él me devolvió el abrazo y me besó muy comenzaba a ser tierno, dulce, cariñoso y romá no dejaba sus costumbres, ninguna.


	18. Chapter 18

Sentí cómo aspiraba el olor de mi cabello y después bajaba su mano hasta uno de mis gluteos.  
-Hueles bien.-  
-Gracias, tú igual.-  
-De nada y gracias.-  
Lo acarició tentativamente y después subió su mano con cierta discreció ahí hasta que amaneció, fue muy lindo y él no sabía qué hacer. Sólo movía su pie rápidamente o se rascaba la cabeza por algunos tiempos.¿Estaba nervioso o asi era?  
-¿Qué tienes?-  
-¿Yo? Nada, ¿por?-  
-Nada, sólo que te veo algo nervioso o imapaciente.-  
-No,sólo nada.-  
-Haa, claro.-  
Estuvimos un rato más y después cada uno regresó a su suite. Mi papá ya se había despertado y mi excusa fue que quería ver cómo salía el Sol y pues, no mentí dias se fueron rápidos, todas las mañanas me veía con era normal, no hemos cambiado nada y eso me comienza a aburrir, sino estoy con él, pero si sí, entonces no me aburre.  
Pronto regresamos a la ciudad, estuve una semana más con mi papá y me la pase muy bien, eran sus vacaciones de dos semanas y nos la pasamos muy bien. Saliamos a cenas, comidas, desayunos. Era algo aburrido aveces pero mi papá se daba cuenta y nos ibamos a otro lugar a cenar o tomar un café. Siempre me dice qué hace en sus oficinas, cómo manda todo y lo arregla. Por lo que veo sus dias son pesados, dice que cuando tenga la mayoría de edad, voy a hacerme cargo de las oficinas de la ciudad,pero con todo lo que me dice, me da hasta miedo.  
Esa semana no fui a casa de Nick a las clases de piano. En las cenas a las que iba con mi papá, mi papá siempre me conseguía alguien con quién bailar, pero nadie baila como Nick. Nisiquiera esos hijos de millonarios que han tomado clases en las mejores instituciones y están "preparados" para bailar con personas como yo: hijas de millonarios que han tomado clases en las mejor instituciones para estar "preparadas" para bailar con chicos como ellos. Sí, así nos ven; pero la verdad no nos importa, y es sólo la máscara, porque yo he visto a muchos de ellos o ellas en fiestas.  
La semana se pasó rápido, faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Nick, y quería comprarle algo. En cuanto mi papá se fue, al otro día compré una masculina y presentable las que él usa. Lo compré una semana antes porque después lo iba a olvidar.  
La semana fue algo cansada y en las tardes apenas y tenía ganas de bailar con Nick. Aunque me encantaba, eso sí. Mis amigas ya me tenían hasta la... siempre preguntandome por Nick, ¿cómo es? ¿estás saliendo con él? Y lo peor: ¿te ha hecho el amor? Aveces me daban ganas de gritarles que sí y que fue fantástico. Pero me contenía, como la dama que él dice que soy.

16 de septiembre. Me levanté, me bañé, me vestí como un día normal para la escuela. Sentía que olvidaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Me revisé mil veces, mi bolso, mi mochila, mis bolsillos...todo. Pero no tenía nada anormal o algo que fuera necesario para ese díé a la universidad, mis amigas como siempre me dicen muchas cosas; "ayer mi novio..." "Y me mando..." "Recibí un mensaje de...". Me aburría casi todos los dias con bueno, eran mis compañeras o amigas.  
Las clases como siempre aburridas y la peor era la de la última hora. Ese maestro es un viejito y aburre a todos. Algunos se duermen y él ni se da cuenta. Por mi parte pongo atención y trato de ir bien.  
-¡Hey!-  
-¿Qué quieres Lois?-  
-¿Qué harás después de clases?-  
-Nada, ¿por?-  
-Vamos a jugar, baloncesto.-  
-¿Después de clases? Me tengo que cambiar, ve cómo vengo.-  
-Pues, ve a tu casa y cambíate, depués nos vemos en la cancha.-  
-Está bien. Pero me esperan. ¿Quiénes van?-  
-Los amigos de Karl y Karl.-  
-¿Karl?-  
-Sí, está buenísimo. Por eso te invito, te digo, él me dijo que te invitara.-  
-¿Encerio? ¿Yo?-  
-Sí, tú.Tranquilízate.¿Segura que no tienes nada que hacer?-  
-No nada.-  
-¿Nada importante?-  
-Para nada.-  
-Haa, ya comprendo. Está bien, pero llega tamprano.-  
-Si, ¿van nuestras amigas?-  
-¿Crees que se perderían a Karl todo sudado? No.-  
-Es verdad.¿También van a jugar?-  
-Sí, les vamos a ganar.-  
-Sí.¡Jajajaja!-  
-Shhh.-  
Seguimos en la clase, bueno, yo, no del todo en la clase. Karl, era el chico más guapo de la universidad y le había dicho a Lois que me invitara a jugar. Eso me agrada. Terminó la clase y yo salí de la universidad muy a mi casa y me cambié de ropa. No sólo me quería poner un traje deportivo y ya. Quería verme sexy, es mi costumbre. Me puse un traje deportivo de unos pantalones y una camisa con un cierre para cerrarse, este me lo deje un poco arriba de cubrirme el sostén. Volví a salir de mi casa y tomé un taxi. Lelgué rápido, pero ellos ya habían empezado.  
-¡Les dije que me esperaran!-  
-A mi no.-  
-Karl, hola.-  
-Hola, no te procupes, igual, tus amigas necesitan ayuda.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-Te ves bien.-  
-Gracias tú igual.-  
-Ya, de coqueteos y comenzemos el juego de sacamos porque somo mujeres.-  
-Si Lois.-  
Fuimos a la cancha y comenzamos a jugar, yo no olvidaba todavía cómo me enseñó a jugar mi papá.  
-Pensé que ibamos contra nuestras amiguitas, pero no, siempre mujeres contra hombres.-  
-¡Jajaja! Tranquila Lois.-  
Era un pequeño descanso, todos estabamos sudados y tomabamos y yo nada mas nos veíamos y sonreíamos.  
-Tú lo dices porque Karl nada mas te está viendo y te la pasas bien aunque vayamos perdien...-  
Todos los hombres se quitaron las camisas y ¡Dios! todos tienen un muy buen cuerpo...¿por qué no nos invitan a jugar más seguido?  
-Perdiendo, si no importa te he dicho.-  
-Es una trampa, para distraernos.-  
-Pues que bonita distracción.-  
-Estás babeando _____.-  
-¿Lo estoy?-  
-No, vamos a jugar.-  
-Si a jugar.-  
Volvimos al juego y esta vez perdimos más pateticamente. Nisiquier nos atreviamos a quitarles el balón, almenos Lois sí.  
-Zorros malditos, les funcionó el plan, pero no por mucho...¡hasme caso! Estás babeando ya te lo digo encerio ______.-  
-Hey, ¿qué no lo ves? Está tan...sss.-  
-Ya deja de verlo. Está anocheciendo.-  
-¿Y eso qué?-  
-No sé, que cada vez perdemos peor.-  
-Nisiquiera termina el juego.-  
-Exacto y ya nos están ganando y cada vez que regresamos de descansos, nos hacen mas canastas que antes.-  
-Tranquila Lois.-  
-¡Pff!-  
Comenzó a sonar mi celular y vi que era una llamada de Nick...¡Dios Santo Bendito! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! ¡Es su sumpleaños! Con razón Lois me preguntó dos veces.  
-¿Hola?-  
-Bebé...-dijo llorando-te necesito, porfavor ven.-  
-¿Qué tienes Nick?-  
-Ven rápido bebé, porfavor...-  
-Si Nick, no me tardo.-  
-La puerta está abierta.-  
-Si.-Colgó.  
Ahora si que me preocupaba Nick; olvidé su cumpleaños, pero puedo , no creo que esté asi porque nisiquiera le llamé o le envié un mensaje.  
-Me tengo que ir Lois, me despides de los demás.-  
-Si. Te ves preocupada ¿qué pasa?-  
-Después te explico, adios....¡adios!-Le dije a despidieron de mi con un movimiento en la mano y salí corriendo.  
La verdad no le iba a explicar nada a Lois. Fui a mi casa, tomé su regalo y después tomé otro taxi hacia su casa. Por fuera, las luces apagadas y eso me preocupaba. Estaba apenada y lo peor:sudada, espero no oler tan mal.  
Entré y todo estaba en penumbra. Oscuro, frío, yo tenía algo de miedo.  
-¡¿Nick?!-  
Mi voz resonó en toda la casa y el eco me dió un escalofrío.  
-¡¿Nick?!-Volví a repetir.  
No hubo respuesta y no quise buscar en la casa, supusé que estaba en su habitación. Yo sabía dónde era. Subiendo las escaleras, el pasillo derecho y la última habitación. Subí las escaleras y caminé por el oscuro pasillo. Vi por debajo de la puerta que había luz, asi que supuse que Nick estaba ahí.  
Llegué y toqué la puerta.  
-¿Nick? ¿Estás ahí?-  
-Pasa-.  
Entré y Nick estaba bajo sus sabanas blancas. Me acerqué y me senté a un lado suyo.  
-¿Qué tienes Nick? Me procupó tu llamada.-  
-Me siento mal. No tengo familia, no tengo nada. Sólo quería un cumpleaños feliz y me la pasé muy mal. Desde que los dejé de ver ya nisiquiera me llaman.-  
-¿Tus familiares?-  
-Sí, ellos...y tú.-Se quito las sabanas de encima y me vió con esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas y casi furiosos por la idea que no lo llamé.  
-Lo siento, yo...-  
-Lo olvidaste, lo sé.-Me interrumpió pero tenía razón.  
-Lo siento.-  
-No lo sientas, recompénsalo.-  
-Te traje esto, espero que te guste.-  
-Gracias.-  
Se limpió las lágrimas y me hizo un espacio en su ó unas plamaditas en el espacio y me senté junto a él debajo de las sabanas y comenzó a abrir su terminó, lo vió y me sonrió.  
-¿Te gusta?-  
-Sí, gracias, me conoces bien.-  
-De lo siento...yo...-  
-Shhh, no importa, ya estás aqui, es lo que quería-me interrumpió.  
Puso su regalo en su mesa de noche y se acercó a mi hasta que sentí rozar su piel con la mia, pues, no traía camisa.  
-Espero que sea de tu talla, eso no lo sé.-  
-Lo es, preocúpate cuando me compres unos boxers de licra.-  
-¡Jajaja!-Reí algo nerviosa al pensar qué talla compraría...¡jajaja! una grande eso sí.  
Me acarició la mejilla derecha con sus nudillos izquierdos y besó mi mejilla izquierda para después mover sus labios hasta un costado de los mios y besarlos dejando una huella de saliba en una esquina.  
-Estás sudada, ¿de dónde vienes?-  
-Fui a jugar baloncesto con unos amigos-hizo un gesto-y amigas también Nick.-  
-Haa, sudada te ves...sensual-  
Eso es más que aceptable; me sonrojé y el me sonrió.  
-Espero no oler mal.-  
-No, hueles rico. Tu aroma me excita.-  
Se sentó sobre mi cadera y me comenzó a besar. Después comenzó a mover la cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás, cuando nisiquiera nos habíamos quitado una sola no tardaba mucho.  
-Nick...-  
-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que hicimos el amor?-  
-No.-  
-Que te enseñara a pecar bebé. No te he enseñado absolutamente nada.-  
-No lo recordaba.-  
-Ahora, ya es tiempo bebé.Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños.-  
-Ya lo tienes.-  
-Claro, enfrente de mi consuelo esta noche bebé.-  
-Si Nick...-  
Cada vez me estaba excitando más. Con cada movimiento de su lengua, de su cadera y sus manos. Entonces estas comenzaron a bajar el cierre de mi blusa rápidamente y después me la quitaron,lo siguiente fue mi sostén. Le quité los pantalones y él a mi los mios. Nos quitamos la última prenda y se acercó a mi oido.  
-Todavía no bebé.-  
Dejó de mover su cadera y coemzaba a bajar su lengua desde mi cuello pasando entre mis senos y bajando hasta mi abdomen. Llegó hasta la más íntima parte de mi cuerpo y prosiguió lamiendo hasta que yo gritara de placer. Cruzé mis piernas alrededor de su cuello y comenzé a mover la cadera de un lado a otro excitandonos cada vez más y más.  
Dejé mis piernas a los lados cuando él subió su lengua de nuevo hasta mi cuello.  
-¡Ya Nick, hazlo!-  
-¡Oh! no, no.-  
Introdució un dedo entre mis piernas causandome un calor indescriptiblemete estaba dando pequeños besos en el cuello y después bajo los besitos hasta mis senos. Tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes y lo mordió ligeramente haciendo que yo gritara de dolor placentero; después lo lamió e hizo lo mismo con el otro.  
Nick me volvía loca y en este momento estaba sin juicio. La espalda se la acariciaba, la rasguñaba y le daba algunas palmadas. Entonces comenzé a necesitar más.  
-¡Nick, porfavor ya hazlo!-  
-Te necesito más...caliente,deseosa.-  
-Ya lo estoy, ¡ya!-  
-Eso lo harás tú bebé.-  
Giramos por la cama y me colocó sobre él. Entonces lo sentí, el placer recorriendome, insitandome a más, pindiendo más. Comenzé a subir y bajar, haciendo que Nick gimiera y yo igual. La locura nos había invadido y de eso no había duda. Él me acariciaba los senos y entre sus dedos tomaba cada un de mis pezones haciendo que yo nisiquiera supiera por qué gemia.  
Me tranquilizé por un momento y después lentamente me comenzé a mover hacia adelante y hacia atras con él todavía dentro de mi moviendose. La imagen era casi vulgar e insultante pero no nos importaba, eramos felices con eso. Aparte, eramos dos personas tratando de desmostrarse algo de calor.  
Eché mi cabeza hacia adelante y todo mi cabello se fue hacia el mismo lugar. Después volví a mi posición y exhalé de cansancio. Me tomó por la cintura y me acomodó a su lado recostada en su pecho y entrante a un profundo sueño.


	19. Chapter 19

Sentí cómo aspiraba el olor de mi cabello y después bajaba su mano hasta uno de mis gluteos.  
-Hueles bien.-  
-Gracias, tú igual.-  
-De nada y gracias.-  
Lo acarició tentativamente y después subió su mano con cierta discreció ahí hasta que amaneció, fue muy lindo y él no sabía qué hacer. Sólo movía su pie rápidamente o se rascaba la cabeza por algunos tiempos.¿Estaba nervioso o asi era?  
-¿Qué tienes?-  
-¿Yo? Nada, ¿por?-  
-Nada, sólo que te veo algo nervioso o imapaciente.-  
-No,sólo nada.-  
-Haa, claro.-  
Estuvimos un rato más y después cada uno regresó a su suite. Mi papá ya se había despertado y mi excusa fue que quería ver cómo salía el Sol y pues, no mentí dias se fueron rápidos, todas las mañanas me veía con era normal, no hemos cambiado nada y eso me comienza a aburrir, sino estoy con él, pero si sí, entonces no me aburre.  
Pronto regresamos a la ciudad, estuve una semana más con mi papá y me la pase muy bien, eran sus vacaciones de dos semanas y nos la pasamos muy bien. Saliamos a cenas, comidas, desayunos. Era algo aburrido aveces pero mi papá se daba cuenta y nos ibamos a otro lugar a cenar o tomar un café. Siempre me dice qué hace en sus oficinas, cómo manda todo y lo arregla. Por lo que veo sus dias son pesados, dice que cuando tenga la mayoría de edad, voy a hacerme cargo de las oficinas de la ciudad,pero con todo lo que me dice, me da hasta miedo.  
Esa semana no fui a casa de Nick a las clases de piano. En las cenas a las que iba con mi papá, mi papá siempre me conseguía alguien con quién bailar, pero nadie baila como Nick. Nisiquiera esos hijos de millonarios que han tomado clases en las mejores instituciones y están "preparados" para bailar con personas como yo: hijas de millonarios que han tomado clases en las mejor instituciones para estar "preparadas" para bailar con chicos como ellos. Sí, así nos ven; pero la verdad no nos importa, y es sólo la máscara, porque yo he visto a muchos de ellos o ellas en fiestas.  
La semana se pasó rápido, faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Nick, y quería comprarle algo. En cuanto mi papá se fue, al otro día compré una masculina y presentable las que él usa. Lo compré una semana antes porque después lo iba a olvidar.  
La semana fue algo cansada y en las tardes apenas y tenía ganas de bailar con Nick. Aunque me encantaba, eso sí. Mis amigas ya me tenían hasta la... siempre preguntandome por Nick, ¿cómo es? ¿estás saliendo con él? Y lo peor: ¿te ha hecho el amor? Aveces me daban ganas de gritarles que sí y que fue fantástico. Pero me contenía, como la dama que él dice que soy.

16 de septiembre. Me levanté, me bañé, me vestí como un día normal para la escuela. Sentía que olvidaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Me revisé mil veces, mi bolso, mi mochila, mis bolsillos...todo. Pero no tenía nada anormal o algo que fuera necesario para ese díé a la universidad, mis amigas como siempre me dicen muchas cosas; "ayer mi novio..." "Y me mando..." "Recibí un mensaje de...". Me aburría casi todos los dias con bueno, eran mis compañeras o amigas.  
Las clases como siempre aburridas y la peor era la de la última hora. Ese maestro es un viejito y aburre a todos. Algunos se duermen y él ni se da cuenta. Por mi parte pongo atención y trato de ir bien.  
-¡Hey!-  
-¿Qué quieres Lois?-  
-¿Qué harás después de clases?-  
-Nada, ¿por?-  
-Vamos a jugar, baloncesto.-  
-¿Después de clases? Me tengo que cambiar, ve cómo vengo.-  
-Pues, ve a tu casa y cambíate, depués nos vemos en la cancha.-  
-Está bien. Pero me esperan. ¿Quiénes van?-  
-Los amigos de Karl y Karl.-  
-¿Karl?-  
-Sí, está buenísimo. Por eso te invito, te digo, él me dijo que te invitara.-  
-¿Encerio? ¿Yo?-  
-Sí, tú.Tranquilízate.¿Segura que no tienes nada que hacer?-  
-No nada.-  
-¿Nada importante?-  
-Para nada.-  
-Haa, ya comprendo. Está bien, pero llega tamprano.-  
-Si, ¿van nuestras amigas?-  
-¿Crees que se perderían a Karl todo sudado? No.-  
-Es verdad.¿También van a jugar?-  
-Sí, les vamos a ganar.-  
-Sí.¡Jajajaja!-  
-Shhh.-  
Seguimos en la clase, bueno, yo, no del todo en la clase. Karl, era el chico más guapo de la universidad y le había dicho a Lois que me invitara a jugar. Eso me agrada. Terminó la clase y yo salí de la universidad muy a mi casa y me cambié de ropa. No sólo me quería poner un traje deportivo y ya. Quería verme sexy, es mi costumbre. Me puse un traje deportivo de unos pantalones y una camisa con un cierre para cerrarse, este me lo deje un poco arriba de cubrirme el sostén. Volví a salir de mi casa y tomé un taxi. Lelgué rápido, pero ellos ya habían empezado.  
-¡Les dije que me esperaran!-  
-A mi no.-  
-Karl, hola.-  
-Hola, no te procupes, igual, tus amigas necesitan ayuda.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-Te ves bien.-  
-Gracias tú igual.-  
-Ya, de coqueteos y comenzemos el juego de sacamos porque somo mujeres.-  
-Si Lois.-  
Fuimos a la cancha y comenzamos a jugar, yo no olvidaba todavía cómo me enseñó a jugar mi papá.  
-Pensé que ibamos contra nuestras amiguitas, pero no, siempre mujeres contra hombres.-  
-¡Jajaja! Tranquila Lois.-  
Era un pequeño descanso, todos estabamos sudados y tomabamos y yo nada mas nos veíamos y sonreíamos.  
-Tú lo dices porque Karl nada mas te está viendo y te la pasas bien aunque vayamos perdien...-  
Todos los hombres se quitaron las camisas y ¡Dios! todos tienen un muy buen cuerpo...¿por qué no nos invitan a jugar más seguido?  
-Perdiendo, si no importa te he dicho.-  
-Es una trampa, para distraernos.-  
-Pues que bonita distracción.-  
-Estás babeando _____.-  
-¿Lo estoy?-  
-No, vamos a jugar.-  
-Si a jugar.-  
Volvimos al juego y esta vez perdimos más pateticamente. Nisiquier nos atreviamos a quitarles el balón, almenos Lois sí.  
-Zorros malditos, les funcionó el plan, pero no por mucho...¡hasme caso! Estás babeando ya te lo digo encerio ______.-  
-Hey, ¿qué no lo ves? Está tan...sss.-  
-Ya deja de verlo. Está anocheciendo.-  
-¿Y eso qué?-  
-No sé, que cada vez perdemos peor.-  
-Nisiquiera termina el juego.-  
-Exacto y ya nos están ganando y cada vez que regresamos de descansos, nos hacen mas canastas que antes.-  
-Tranquila Lois.-  
-¡Pff!-  
Comenzó a sonar mi celular y vi que era una llamada de Nick...¡Dios Santo Bendito! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! ¡Es su sumpleaños! Con razón Lois me preguntó dos veces.  
-¿Hola?-  
-Bebé...-dijo llorando-te necesito, porfavor ven.-  
-¿Qué tienes Nick?-  
-Ven rápido bebé, porfavor...-  
-Si Nick, no me tardo.-  
-La puerta está abierta.-  
-Si.-Colgó.  
Ahora si que me preocupaba Nick; olvidé su cumpleaños, pero puedo , no creo que esté asi porque nisiquiera le llamé o le envié un mensaje.  
-Me tengo que ir Lois, me despides de los demás.-  
-Si. Te ves preocupada ¿qué pasa?-  
-Después te explico, adios....¡adios!-Le dije a despidieron de mi con un movimiento en la mano y salí corriendo.  
La verdad no le iba a explicar nada a Lois. Fui a mi casa, tomé su regalo y después tomé otro taxi hacia su casa. Por fuera, las luces apagadas y eso me preocupaba. Estaba apenada y lo peor:sudada, espero no oler tan mal.  
Entré y todo estaba en penumbra. Oscuro, frío, yo tenía algo de miedo.  
-¡¿Nick?!-  
Mi voz resonó en toda la casa y el eco me dió un escalofrío.  
-¡¿Nick?!-Volví a repetir.  
No hubo respuesta y no quise buscar en la casa, supusé que estaba en su habitación. Yo sabía dónde era. Subiendo las escaleras, el pasillo derecho y la última habitación. Subí las escaleras y caminé por el oscuro pasillo. Vi por debajo de la puerta que había luz, asi que supuse que Nick estaba ahí.  
Llegué y toqué la puerta.  
-¿Nick? ¿Estás ahí?-  
-Pasa-.  
Entré y Nick estaba bajo sus sabanas blancas. Me acerqué y me senté a un lado suyo.  
-¿Qué tienes Nick? Me procupó tu llamada.-  
-Me siento mal. No tengo familia, no tengo nada. Sólo quería un cumpleaños feliz y me la pasé muy mal. Desde que los dejé de ver ya nisiquiera me llaman.-  
-¿Tus familiares?-  
-Sí, ellos...y tú.-Se quito las sabanas de encima y me vió con esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas y casi furiosos por la idea que no lo llamé.  
-Lo siento, yo...-  
-Lo olvidaste, lo sé.-Me interrumpió pero tenía razón.  
-Lo siento.-  
-No lo sientas, recompénsalo.-  
-Te traje esto, espero que te guste.-  
-Gracias.-  
Se limpió las lágrimas y me hizo un espacio en su ó unas plamaditas en el espacio y me senté junto a él debajo de las sabanas y comenzó a abrir su terminó, lo vió y me sonrió.  
-¿Te gusta?-  
-Sí, gracias, me conoces bien.-  
-De lo siento...yo...-  
-Shhh, no importa, ya estás aqui, es lo que quería-me interrumpió.  
Puso su regalo en su mesa de noche y se acercó a mi hasta que sentí rozar su piel con la mia, pues, no traía camisa.  
-Espero que sea de tu talla, eso no lo sé.-  
-Lo es, preocúpate cuando me compres unos boxers de licra.-  
-¡Jajaja!-Reí algo nerviosa al pensar qué talla compraría...¡jajaja! una grande eso sí.  
Me acarició la mejilla derecha con sus nudillos izquierdos y besó mi mejilla izquierda para después mover sus labios hasta un costado de los mios y besarlos dejando una huella de saliba en una esquina.  
-Estás sudada, ¿de dónde vienes?-  
-Fui a jugar baloncesto con unos amigos-hizo un gesto-y amigas también Nick.-  
-Haa, sudada te ves...sensual-  
Eso es más que aceptable; me sonrojé y el me sonrió.  
-Espero no oler mal.-  
-No, hueles rico. Tu aroma me excita.-  
Se sentó sobre mi cadera y me comenzó a besar. Después comenzó a mover la cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás, cuando nisiquiera nos habíamos quitado una sola no tardaba mucho.  
-Nick...-  
-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que hicimos el amor?-  
-No.-  
-Que te enseñara a pecar bebé. No te he enseñado absolutamente nada.-  
-No lo recordaba.-  
-Ahora, ya es tiempo bebé.Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños.-  
-Ya lo tienes.-  
-Claro, enfrente de mi consuelo esta noche bebé.-  
-Si Nick...-  
Cada vez me estaba excitando más. Con cada movimiento de su lengua, de su cadera y sus manos. Entonces estas comenzaron a bajar el cierre de mi blusa rápidamente y después me la quitaron,lo siguiente fue mi sostén. Le quité los pantalones y él a mi los mios. Nos quitamos la última prenda y se acercó a mi oido.  
-Todavía no bebé.-  
Dejó de mover su cadera y coemzaba a bajar su lengua desde mi cuello pasando entre mis senos y bajando hasta mi abdomen. Llegó hasta la más íntima parte de mi cuerpo y prosiguió lamiendo hasta que yo gritara de placer. Cruzé mis piernas alrededor de su cuello y comenzé a mover la cadera de un lado a otro excitandonos cada vez más y más.  
Dejé mis piernas a los lados cuando él subió su lengua de nuevo hasta mi cuello.  
-¡Ya Nick, hazlo!-  
-¡Oh! no, no.-  
Introdució un dedo entre mis piernas causandome un calor indescriptiblemete estaba dando pequeños besos en el cuello y después bajo los besitos hasta mis senos. Tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes y lo mordió ligeramente haciendo que yo gritara de dolor placentero; después lo lamió e hizo lo mismo con el otro.  
Nick me volvía loca y en este momento estaba sin juicio. La espalda se la acariciaba, la rasguñaba y le daba algunas palmadas. Entonces comenzé a necesitar más.  
-¡Nick, porfavor ya hazlo!-  
-Te necesito más...caliente,deseosa.-  
-Ya lo estoy, ¡ya!-  
-Eso lo harás tú bebé.-  
Giramos por la cama y me colocó sobre él. Entonces lo sentí, el placer recorriendome, insitandome a más, pindiendo más. Comenzé a subir y bajar, haciendo que Nick gimiera y yo igual. La locura nos había invadido y de eso no había duda. Él me acariciaba los senos y entre sus dedos tomaba cada un de mis pezones haciendo que yo nisiquiera supiera por qué gemia.  
Me tranquilizé por un momento y después lentamente me comenzé a mover hacia adelante y hacia atras con él todavía dentro de mi moviendose. La imagen era casi vulgar e insultante pero no nos importaba, eramos felices con eso. Aparte, eramos dos personas tratando de desmostrarse algo de calor.  
Eché mi cabeza hacia adelante y todo mi cabello se fue hacia el mismo lugar. Después volví a mi posición y exhalé de cansancio. Me tomó por la cintura y me acomodó a su lado recostada en su pecho y entrante a un profundo sueño.


	20. Chapter 20

]-Buenos días dormilona.-  
-Mmm...Nick, ya déjame dormir.-  
-¿Dormir? ¿Más?-  
-Sí.-  
Me tapé con toda la sábana y traté de dormir de nuevo. Lo logré por unos segundos y después sentí como me quitaba toda la sábana de encima.  
-¡Nick!.-  
Tomé la sábana lo más rápido que pudé y me cubrí.  
-¡Jajaja! ¿Quieres seguir en la cama? Pues, continua en la cama, sólo que puede que decida que no durmiendo.-  
-Eres imposible.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-¡Pff!-  
Se sentó a un lado mío y me destapó la cabeza, me acomodó el cabello y me dió un beso en los labios.  
-Levántate, date un baño y te traje algo de tu ropa.-  
-¿Mi ropa? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?-  
-Con tus llaves bebé.-  
-Haa, ¿ya te duchaste?-  
-Sí...Pero si quieres puedo bañarme de nuevo...-Dijo sacandose la camisa  
-No,no. Asi estamos bien.-  
-Como quieras bebé.-  
-¿Nadie te vió cuando entraste?-  
-Sí.-  
-¿Quién?-  
-Tu papá.-  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué le dijiste?-  
-Que su hija estaba durmiendo en mi cama y que le traía ropa limpia ya que le tuve que quitar la otra que llevaba puesta.-Me sonrió.  
-Que gracioso Nick, pero no te creo.-  
-Tienes razón, pero, no había nadie.-  
-Pues ¿a qué hora fuiste?-  
-A las 8 am bebé.-  
-Te levantas temprano.-  
-Sí, son las 8:30 am-  
Se levantó y caminó un poco mientras yo me sentaba cubriendome con la sábana.  
-¿Tan rápido encontraste algo para mi?-  
Dió media vuelta y me sonrió con sus labios.  
-Tú con todo te ves muy bien, hasta sólo con una sábana.-  
Me cubrí más y movió la cabeza a los lados.  
-Pero no te asustes, es un comentario, si hbiera dicho que te ves mejor desnuda, pues creo que si habría de preocuparse.-  
-Sólo me estaba cubriendo.-  
-Aja, lo que digas bebé.-  
-Yo no me asusté.-  
-Si claro, no te asustaste.-  
-No me asusté.-  
-Ya bebé, métete al baño; ahí hay toallas limpias, está tu ropa y apresúrate que Amanda necesita hacer la cama y traernos el desayuno.-  
-No es necesario, yo me voy en cuanto termine de bañarme y vestirme.-  
-Ni lo pienses, ayer no te querías ir, pues en el paquete de hacer el amor conmigo incluía quedarte al otro día y desayunar conmigo.-  
-Pero...-  
-Pero nada,-me interrumpió-aparte, si no me hubiera importado que te quedases al otro día y sólo me hubiera importado que hicieramos el amor ayer, no te hubiera traido tu ropa.-  
-Es que...-  
-¿Vas a la escuela?-me interrumpió de nuevo.  
-No, no voy.-  
-Más que perfecto.-  
-Está bien Nick, me quedo pero te advierto que...-  
-¿Advertirme qué?-  
-Nada, sólo nada.-  
-Asi está mejor.-  
-¡Pff!-  
Me levanté con la sábana y entré al baño;sé que Nick no es ningún enfermo mental, pero igual cerré la puerta con seguro, antes que se le ocurriera meterse ahí conmigo...aunque no sería tan mala idea. Abrí la llave y después dejé caer la sábana para entrar a la regadera. Me bañé y después salí de nuevo para secarme, vestirme y peinarme. Tomé la sábana y salí del baño. La cama estaba hecha, había una bandeja con el desayuno y no vi a Nick por ningún lado.  
Tan pronto como di un paso hacia enfrente, la puerta se cerró detrás de mi haciendo que yo diera un salto y después sintiera unas manos que rozaban con la piel tersa de mis hombros que se dejaban al descubierto por mi blusa de tirantes. Después sentí cómo bajaban y me abrazaban completamente por detrás haciendo que yo me envolviera en ese aroma masculino de hombre tan exquisito que tiene.  
-Vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre.-  
Sus palabras en mi oido me derretían sin saberlo y su respiración que caía en mi cuello era como un fino viento de un día nublado, como los que me gustan.  
Nos sentamos y desayunamos comodamente entre sonrisas y algunos comentarios sobre lo que hariamos la próxima semana, pero sin saberlo, ya teníamos nuestras propias rutinas, descartando nuestros trabajos o mi todas las tardes, vernos, que me de algunas clases y bailar un poco para que yo me vaya a mi casa feliz y el se qude con algo que recordar y sonreir. Era algo rutinario, pero era algo que nos agradaba y que nos hacía sentir bien, asi podríamos decri al otro día cuendo te preguntaran "¿Tuviste un buen día?" y decir que sí con mucha razón. Era una rutina que nos hacía felices y que nisiquiera nos dabamos cuenta, ya que, si nos preguntaban por qué tuvimos un día feliz, pues, diríamos que no sabíamos, cuando en nuestra subconciencia sabemos que la persona que nos acompañó el día anterior, fue lo bueno que sucedió.  
Nick no necesita nada mas para ser un completo él. Siempre será quién es y lo es de la mejor forma, bueno, para mi asi es.  
Terminamos de desayunar y se llevaron la bandeja. Nos lavamos los dientes, pues, Nick se había tomado la molestia de traerme mi cepilo de dientes al igual que el de mi cabello. Entonces es cuando me hace sentir importante y realmente querida junto a alguien a quien le importo. Se limitó a observarme mientras estaba recostada en su pecho en su cama. No hizo nada más que observarme y rodearme con sus fuertes brazos. Alzé mi rostro y Nick estaba en un profundo sueño, se veía tan tierno y lindo. Apenas me moví un poco y alzé mi mano hasta la suave piel de su rostro. No creo que se molesté si lo acaricio un poco. Entonces bajé la vista y me di cuenta que Nick siempre tiene un toque masculino en todo, hasta duermiendo; le recorrí la linea de los botones con la mano y después la psé por su cuello para llevarla hasta sus esponjosos labios y acariciarlos, después le acaricié la mejilla derecha, dandome cuenta que es la que tiene más lunares. Rápidamente sentí su mano rodeandome la muñeca y después la llevó a los labios. Abrió los ojos mi sonrió.  
-Eres muy curiosa.-  
-¿Lo soy?-  
-Lo eres, pero me gustas asi.-  
Me sonrijé y giró hacia mi. Bajó un poco para que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente y me di cuenta como sobraba un tanto de sus espinillas hacia abajo. Me acarició la mejilla con los nudillos y después juntó sus labios con los mios haciendo que yo cerrara mis ojos y me sintiera como en las nubes. Me encantó.  
¿Acaso Nick me estaba más que gustando?


	21. Chapter 21

Nunca me sentí más feliz en toda mi vida, pensé que desde hace cuatro años mi vida iba a ser un asco y nunca iba a estar tan feliz en mi vida. Cada día con Nick era como estar con alguien al quien podría estar mil horas más si lo deseara. ¿Pero qué me pasa? No puede estar pasandome esto, era algo pasajero, algo que según para mi pasaría pronto, hasta que él se cansara y yo tuviera que alejarme sin un rasguño, ya que, no me lastimaría para nada. Pero Nick se está metiendo en mi mente cada día más y eso me aterra, la sola idea que no lo puedo dejar de ver, que estar en sus brazos bailando es un privilegio, que necesito cada uno de sus besos, cada centímetro de él y cada una de sus palabras me derriten aunque no sea la intención, Nick lo hace, me hace sentir todo eso y me da algo de miedo llegar a querer a alguien que sé que pronto se podría aburrir de mi o talvez dejarme sin ninguna explicación, ahora me da más miedo que al hacer eso, me duela a mi y eso es lo que me da miedo.  
-¿En qué piensas?-  
-En nada Lois, sólo en que...nada.-  
-Está bien.¿Cómo estás?-  
-Normal.-  
-¿Normal?-  
-Si normal.-  
-Mmm...oye, Karl estuvo preguntando por ti.-  
-Bien.-  
-¿Bien? Dirás muy bien...-  
-No, no me gusta.-  
-Eres rara, pero igual, mejor para nosotras.-  
-Si eso creo.-  
-¡Pff!-  
Mis clases fueron normales, me sentí extraña, pensando en otras cosas, bueno enrealidad en Nick. El hombre me trae loca. Entonces vibró mi celular en media mensaje...¡Hablando del rey de Roma!  
"Paso por ti a tu escuela". Nisiquiera me preguntó, era eso y le madé un sí, é la salida con ancias y los minutos se me hacían eternos y sentía un revoltijo en el estómago, eran nervios, si era eso...¿pero por qué? No es lo que generalmente siento cuando Nick va por mi a mi bueno, sólo esperaré a que terminen las clases.  
Terminaron y salí del salón lo más rápido posible, me perdí entre los estudiantes y salí lo más rápido posible. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.  
-¿Bueno?-  
-Hola bebé.-  
-Hola Nick, ¿en dónde estás?-  
-Doblando la esquina derecha.-  
-Haa, bueno.-Colgué  
Caminé hacia la derecha y doblé en la atraparon la cintura una manos y mis labios los atraparon otros; cerré mis ojos y le rodeé los hombros con los brazos. Me tenía que poner de puntitas y todavia él tenía que agacharse un poco. Separamos los labios y me sonrió.  
-No aguante verte hasta más tarde.-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.  
Le sonreí timidamente y me llevó a su auto, me abrió la puerta y entré. Después entró él y nos pusimos los ó a andar el auto y seguimos el camino en a mi casa, se bajó, me abrió la puerta y abrí la puerta de mi casa.  
-Pasa.-  
-¡Oh! Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Entramos, nos sentamos en el sillón de mi sala y nos quedamos en silencio.  
-Te-te tr-aje algo.-  
-¿Encerio? ¿A mi?-  
-Sí, si, a ti bebé.Espérame.-  
-Sí.-  
Se levantó y salió de mi casa. Después regresó con una caja circular color rosa y un moño. Se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez a mi lado.  
-Toma.-  
-Gracias. ¿Qué será?-  
-Ábrelo, no lo agites.-  
-Está bien.-  
Quité el moño con delicadeza y él etaba algo nervioso, lo podía notar. Terminé y le quité la tapa. Sonreí al ver qué era y lo saqué.  
-¿Te gusta?-  
-Es hermoso Nick, gracias, gracias.-  
-De nada bebé.-  
-¡Oh!Siempre he querido tener uno de estos.-  
-Que bueno que te dos meses, asi que ya tomó la leche de la madre.-  
-Está muy hermoso Nick, gracias.-  
-De nada. Acarícialo.-  
-Sí. ¿Camina?-  
-Claro.-  
Cargué a mi nuevo perrito y lo acaricié. Estaba algo asustado y sus ojitos se veían muy lindos. Era peludito y tenía algunas manchitas cerca del ocico; sus colores marrones y blcno hacían que se viera tan tierno. Un San Bernardo era con lo que soñé y Nick me lo había cumplido.  
-Lo dejarpe en el suelo un momento para ver si le gusta su nuevo hogar. ¿Por qué puede vivir aqui verdad?-  
-Es todo tuyo bebé.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.¿Qué nombre le quieres poner?-  
-Mmm...tengo que pensarlo.-  
-Hay que ponerle uno para asi llamarlo.-  
-Pero no sé.-  
-¿Qué te parece...Magno?-  
-Sí, si, ese.-  
-Ok.-  
Volví con el perrito que estaba medio desorientado. Lo cargué y le rasqué la pansita.  
-Hola Magno, eres Magno.-  
Jugamos un rato con él. Nick es muy dedicado y sabe jugar con él. Tenía unos pequeños caninos afilados y sólo caminaba hacia donde nos veía caminar y después cambiaba de dirección pues no sabía a dónde ir, si con Nick o conmigo. Magno era algo para recoradar a Nick cuando no estuviera con él. Pero sabía que estar con Nick era mejor. Pero, entonces, él tenía que irse.  
-Me voy bebé.-  
-Mmm...está bien.-  
-Déjalo en el suelo un rato, necesito...abrazarte y besarte.-  
-Si Nick.-  
Deje a Magno en el suelo y acompañé a Nick hasta la puerta, la abrí y salimos.  
-¿Estás feliz?-  
-Si Nick, gracias, me haces muy feliz.-  
-Que bueno, ese era el puento hacerte feliz bebé.-  
Le sonreí y me tomó por la cintura haciendo que yo me acercase a él y cruzase los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hizo unos movimientos con los ojos y después se acercó a mi. Me besó tan dulcemente que pude haberme derretido en sus brazos. Separamos los labios y me acaricó el cabello. Nick cada vez era más dulce, romántico y cariñoso conmigo. Sólo tenía que ver el regalo que me dió esta tarde. Subió a su auto y se fue. Entré a mi casa y reocgí la caja y a Magno. Me lo llevé en un brazo a mi habitación y lo dejé en mi cama.  
-¿Te gusta tu hogar? Supongo que sí. Aqui dormirás, pero abajo, porque si te haces pipi, no sé que voy a hacer. ¿Te gusta tu papi? A mi sí, es tan lindo y me trae loca...que bueno que te trajo a mi que seas tan carñoso como él. ¡Que tonta! Tú no hablas, tú no sabes nisiquiera de lo que hablo. Pero te digo, el hombre que te trajo aqui, es el hombre con el que salgo. ¿Ok? Espero que lo entiendas.-  
Magno recargó su cabeza en sus patas y apenas y me volteó a ver.  
-¡Jajaja! Ya dime que me calle.-  
Seguí acariciandolo y llamé a una veterinaria, me arreglaron todas la cosas para mi perro. Después me lo trajeron a domicilio. El perro estaba feliz y yo también. No tenía que pedirle permiso a papá. Él sabía que siempre traigo a animales a la casa, no, de Nick no sabe. Lo acomodé todo en mi habitación y cuando era de noche y se durmió, lo tapé y yo también me dormí. Entonce sucedió la primera señar que Nick me traía mal: soñé con él.


	22. Chapter 22

Debió ser un extraño día pero nisiquiera yo me imaginaría dónde y cómo terminaría. Empezando por la llamada de el director de mi escuela.  
-Buenos días director.-  
-Buenos días srita.______. Tengo malas noticias para usted.-  
-¿Para mi?-  
-Si, las clases se suspenderán por los siguientes 2 meses y medio.-  
-¡¿Qué?! Sr. no puede hacer eso, nuestros estudios...-  
-Se repondrán, lo sentimos, pero tuvimos una epidemia con los maestros en la cafeteria de estos y vamos a fumigar ya que comenzaron a salir muchos insectos de todos sentimos, pero retomaremos las clases, se les avisará.Tómelo como...vacaciones de verano adelantas.-  
-Si claro, hasta luego, gracias por informarme.-Colgué.  
Me sentía muy molesta, mi escuela era mi única diversión en las mañanas y ahora me la quitan dos meses y medio...¡es un fraude! Pero si algo más es un fraudo es ¡Nick! No me ha llamado en todo el maldito día...¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Acaso no sabe qué día es hoy? Es un completo anti romántico, hoy es un día especial y se desaparece...no puede desaparacerse los 14 de febreo asi como asi. Estoy muy enojada y me siento sola, muy sola, de nuevo.  
Todo el día me sentí horrible, sola y sólo con Magno, cada día está más grande. Pero el perro me ama. Cuando lo saco a pasear, si alguien se me acerca comienza a gruñir; si está en mi habitación, cosa que siempre hace, se acuesta en mi cama y me deja mi espacio para que me acueste junto a él y le rasque la cabeza. Tansiquiera Nick estará satisfecho que él perro hace bien su labor de cuidarme mientras él no está.  
-Tu padre en un imbécil...me deja este día y de colmo no me voy a la escuela por dos malditos meses y medio.¿Para ti mejor no? Pues tú me tendrás todo el día, todos los días y para ti, eso está bien, podrás estar que tu padre venga, si no, lo mato. No se le puede olvidar este día, es un día para enamorados, para románticos como él pinta ser. Pero no...él no es asi, ya me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta que sólo era un máscara.¿Por qué siempre me agarran de tonta? Sólo me quería en su cama ¿verdad? Lo único bueno que hizo fue regalarme a ti. ¡Pff!-.  
Entre mis rabietas sonó mi celular, pero no era Nick, cosa que me molestó.  
-¿Bueno?-  
-Soy yo hija.-  
-¡Papi! ¿cómo has estado?-  
-Muy bien, adivina...-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Llego hoy a la casa-  
-¿Encerio?-  
-Si.-  
-Que bueno papá.-  
-Si hija, bueno llego en la noche.-  
-Adios papá, te espero.-  
-Si hija, adios.-  
Colgó y podría decrise que estaba feliz. Ahora conocería a Magno, le he platicado de él, pero no me cree. Pero el caso es que sólo una cosa buena podría hacer en el día, era que mi papá llegarí no sé cómo tomaría que Magno es de verdad, pero eso es para que me crea cuando le digo las cosas.  
Me quedé dormida por ratos, Magno bajaba a hacer sus necesidades o a tomar agua y después regresaba conmigo. Como yo estaba triste, él también lo estaba. Dieron más de las cuatro y Nick no fue por mi, eso me hizo sentir muy mal, no tenía que pasar, no tenía que sentirme mal, tenía que ser algo como si nada, pero no, enrealidad me dolió más de lo que quize evitarlo. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? ¿Ahora qué hizo mal? ¿Ahora qué se le ocurrió? ¿Dejarme talvez? ¿Jugar conmigo? Sabía que pasaría y me dejé llevar, ese fue un error. Si talvez hubiera hecho que cada una de sus caricias no me hiciera derretir o que cada uno de sus besos me hicieran necesitar uno más. Él era tan tierno, tomaba mi cintura delicadamente y se agachaba para besarme; lo del trasero no era tan tierno, pero también me enloquecía. Sus camisas arremangadas y desabrochadas, con unos pantalones y unos zapatos. Asi no era él cuando yo era menor, él era diferente. Tímido, dulce...¿qué pasó? ¿qué le pasó a él? Creo que cambió y yo quisé meterme la idea de acostumbrarme y nunca llegar a quererlo, pero error, el error fue que Nick me conquistó con su forma de ser, no la anterior, sino la que tiene ahora y eso es lo que no debió pasar. Pro ahora nisiquiera sé qué lo extraño, eso sí, a estás horas estaríamos sentados frente al piano o ya bailando... eso extraño y sólo un día. Creo que...lo necesito, eso es otra cosa mas que no debió suceder...he hecho tantas cosas que no debieron suceder; me gusta, lo necesito y lo extraño, aparte que me pone triste que no me llame.  
Recibí algunas llamadas de mis amigas por lo de la escuela y eso me hizo sentir extraña pues era "oye estaba con mi novio y me llama mi mamá porque...". Pero, nisiquiera sé qué decir. Me siento tan mal que no sé qué hora es, pero no se ha ocultado el Sol.  
Puse el aire acondicionado y me metí debajo de las sabanas.  
-Oye Magno...¿será que tansiquiera me llame?-  
-No, pero puede que venga a verte.-  
-¡Nick!-  
-Hola bebé.-  
Me senté y me acerqué a él. Le iba a dar un beso, pero el no me dejó.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Tenemos que hablar.-  
-¿Ves a Magno?-  
-Sí, está grandote. Y apenas unos meses. ¿No es agresivo verdad?-  
-Para nada, es muy tierno y mancito.-  
Como tú Nick, por un pedazo de mi, te mueres.  
-Te ha de querer mucho.-  
-Sí.Me cuida mucho.-  
-Perfecto, mientras yo no estoy ya hay alguien.-  
-Si Nick...-  
Su voz estaba algo apagada y su piel era más blanca de lo normal y sus ojos parecían cansados.  
-No quiero que te pase nada, o que alguien te lastime...nisiquiera yo.-Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-De que tenemos que hablar.-  
-¿De qué?-  
-De algo, es muy importante.-  
-Dime.-  
-Primero que nada, te digo que yo...he intentado decirtelo pero no puedo. Y porfavor prométeme que no me juzgarás o algo asi.-  
-No sé qué me vas a decir, no puedo prometerte nada.-  
-Yo... sólo quiero que sepas que te he tomado un hermoso cariño que no sabes cuanto me cuesta cargar sabiendo lo que te voy a decir.  
-Ya dime Nick...me tienes con el alma en un hilo.-  
-Trataré de ser directo.-  
-Selo.-  
-Leena, tu mejor amiga, era mi amante.-


	23. Chapter 23

La sangre se me congeló, el corazón me comenzó a palpitar más de lo que ya estsba palpitando, me dió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo me dió vueltas. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir...era confuso y claro a la vez. Pero, ¿decía la verdad? ¿realmente me amaba? ¿y yo? ¿era ese el sentimiento que estaba comenzando a sentir y que nunca debí sentir? ¿por qué sentía que tenía que creerle? ¿por qué sentía que debía olvidarme del pasado y tener el presente y el futuro?  
-No, tú no me puedes amar.-  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué contigo me pasan cosas que no sentí con ninguna otra mujer? ¿Por qué me importa tanto verte todas las tardes? ¿Por qué me importa tanto cambiar para ti? Porque te amo mujer...¿qué parte de te amo no entiendes?-  
-No...no sé.-  
-Pues te digo, te amo y sólo entiendo eso; que si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras querido que esté a tu lado, que tú estés a mi lado. ¿Sabes cómo me haría eso? Desde el principio sentí algo diferente, pero...me sentía tan mal cuando supé lo de Leena, encerio, créeme que no fue mi intención lastimarte o jugar contigo.-  
-Yo...-  
Tragué saliva y sentía algo que me decía que lo hiciera, que me decía que lo dijera, que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir, que le creyera, que lo escuchara. ¿Por qué no hacerlo si le estoy creyendo que me ama?  
-Yo te amo Nick.-  
Me levanté y lo abrazé haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Suspiró y me tomó con más fuerza; una fuerza casi asfixiadora pero que a mi me venía bien en ese mismo instante. Algo me hizo sentir aliviada y sin un peso encima.  
-¡Oh Dios! Eres muy insólita.-  
-Me haces sentir mejor.-  
-Lo siento, pero lo eres.-  
Se separó de mi y me limpió las lágrimas sonriendome.  
-Creo que Magno decidió irse.-  
Nos sentamos en una orilla de mi cama y me acaricio el rostro.  
-Perdóname bebé. Te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca fue mi intención.-  
-Olvídalo Nick, sólo olvídalo-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada-.  
Se acercó a mi lentamente y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Su mano fue de mi rostro hasta mi cintura y si algo me estremeció, fue su recorrido. Cruzé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me recosté con él sobre mi. Entonces su lengua comenzó a moverse con la mia y sus manos bajaron delicadamente mientras me quitaban los pantalones. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y yo hize lo mismo con mis tenis y mis calcetines. Volvió hacia mi y retiró mi cabello de mi cuello. Lo comenzó a besar y le quité la camisa dejando al descubierto sus músculos; le acaricié los hombros y moví mis manos hasta sus pantalones hasta que desabroché su cinturón y después desabroché el botón para bajarle la cremallera y meter mis haciendo que los pantalones bajaran lentamente hasta que se perdieran.  
-Vamos a meternos debajo de las sabanas.-Me dijo él.  
Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba de mi cabeza y tomó las sabanas bajandolas y después desapareciendolas de donde estaban hasta cubrirle desde el final de la espalda hacia quitó la camisa y bajó sus besos hasta donde mis senos se dejaban ver. Metió sus manos debajo de mi espalda y con un rápido movimiento dejé de sentir esa presión de mis sostén. Me lo quitó y apoyó sus labios contra los mios hasta que cedimos al besarnos e involucrar nuestras lenguas entre ellas. La suya es suave y me exploraba el interior de mi boca, saboreando y quemando con ese fuego que me produce. Me deshice de sus boxers en un segundo y él de mi pantaleta en menos tiempo. Me obligó a abrir las piernas y después colocó su cadera entre ellas, para después penetrarme lentamente y haciendo que yo le recorriera la espalda con las manos. Encogí sólo una pierna y el me la acarició lentamente mientras la rasguñaba un poco. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y yo no gemía, sino exhalaba por la cada vez que él entraba en mi y cada vez que me hacía sentir más placer. Pero Nick por esta vez fue lento y extremadamente cuidadoso; se concentraba en mis labios y mi lengua en la suya. Pero aun asi, lentamente me llevó a los extremos del placer y lentamente salió de mi haciendo que yo pronunciara su nombre en silencio y él me diera un beso en los labios para después recargarme en su pecho y yo quedarme profundamente dormida.  
¿Amaba realmente a Nick? ¡Oh! Pero si me proponía no hacerlo, no querelo siquiera. Pero no, mis sentimientos me traicionaron, él y su sonrisa, su forma de ser tan masculinamente seductora, su voz extremadamente incitante, la forma que me hace el amor tan excitante, la forma tan soñadora que nos guía al bailar, esa fuerza que la utliza para protegerme, ese toque de romanticismo en todo lo que hace, lo que hace para controlarme, lo que hace para que me deje llevar, lo que realmente es cuando está conmigo. Todo eso me llevó a amarlo, a desearlo, a querer cada centímetro de él, a soñar con esos esponjosos labios y fantasear con esos rizos exquisitamente formados. ¡Oh por la Madre de Dios! ¡Lo amo! Perfecto, eso era lo que buscaba hace unos días pero que trataba de evitar que pasara. Pero no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere, ¿o es que lo estoy teniendo?  
-Nick...-  
¿Acaso olvidé algo? Era de noche, algunas luces de mi casa pasaban por las cortinas. Hacía frío, era el aire acondicionado; pero a Nick ni le rozaba, pues, tenía las manos atrás de su cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasa bebé?-  
-Hace frío.-  
-¿Lo hace?-  
-Para mi sí.-  
Me tapó y me rodeó la espalda con un brazo haciendo que yo me aferrara a él. Después retiró el brazo y se acomodó de lado recargádose en su mano ancha y musculosa espalda me cubría por completo y me sentía tan pequeña ante ese hombre. Esa figura escultural, ese rostro, ese cabello. Saqué un brazo de la sábana y él acomodó una mano en mi hombro; después me recorrió el brazo y tomó mi mano al final, se la llevó a los labios y la beso. Me perdí en el café de sus ojos y me sentí tan tonta.  
Soltó mi mano y con la punta de su dedo me acarició el cuello haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina y sintiera un cosquilleo el las mejillas, como un ligero calambre.  
-¿Sigues con frío?-  
-No, gracias.-  
-De nada. Sólo pregunté. Eres muy bonita ¿sabes?-  
-No, gracias.-  
-De nada. Que nada nos arruine el momento porfavor.  
-No Nick.-  
-Pues, lo tenemos todo; la noche, la naturaleza y con naturaleza me refiero a la denudez; la tranquilidad, el amor y las estrellas.-  
Cuando dijo esto volteé hacia arriba para ver las estrellas y comenzaron a desaparecer por una luz que venía del corredor. La puerta se abría. Nick volteó el rostro hacia la puerta y yo supe qué pasaba. ¿Cómo lo olvidé? ¿Cómo? ¡Mi padre!


	24. Chapter 24

La sangre se me congeló, el corazón me comenzó a palpitar más de lo que ya estsba palpitando, me dió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo me dió vueltas. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir...era confuso y claro a la vez. Pero, ¿decía la verdad? ¿realmente me amaba? ¿y yo? ¿era ese el sentimiento que estaba comenzando a sentir y que nunca debí sentir? ¿por qué sentía que tenía que creerle? ¿por qué sentía que debía olvidarme del pasado y tener el presente y el futuro?  
-No, tú no me puedes amar.-  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué contigo me pasan cosas que no sentí con ninguna otra mujer? ¿Por qué me importa tanto verte todas las tardes? ¿Por qué me importa tanto cambiar para ti? Porque te amo mujer...¿qué parte de te amo no entiendes?-  
-No...no sé.-  
-Pues te digo, te amo y sólo entiendo eso; que si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras querido que esté a tu lado, que tú estés a mi lado. ¿Sabes cómo me haría eso? Desde el principio sentí algo diferente, pero...me sentía tan mal cuando supé lo de Leena, encerio, créeme que no fue mi intención lastimarte o jugar contigo.-  
-Yo...-  
Tragué saliva y sentía algo que me decía que lo hiciera, que me decía que lo dijera, que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir, que le creyera, que lo escuchara. ¿Por qué no hacerlo si le estoy creyendo que me ama?  
-Yo te amo Nick.-  
Me levanté y lo abrazé haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Suspiró y me tomó con más fuerza; una fuerza casi asfixiadora pero que a mi me venía bien en ese mismo instante. Algo me hizo sentir aliviada y sin un peso encima.  
-¡Oh Dios! Eres muy insólita.-  
-Me haces sentir mejor.-  
-Lo siento, pero lo eres.-  
Se separó de mi y me limpió las lágrimas sonriendome.  
-Creo que Magno decidió irse.-  
Nos sentamos en una orilla de mi cama y me acaricio el rostro.  
-Perdóname bebé. Te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca fue mi intención.-  
-Olvídalo Nick, sólo olvídalo-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada-.  
Se acercó a mi lentamente y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Su mano fue de mi rostro hasta mi cintura y si algo me estremeció, fue su recorrido. Cruzé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me recosté con él sobre mi. Entonces su lengua comenzó a moverse con la mia y sus manos bajaron delicadamente mientras me quitaban los pantalones. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y yo hize lo mismo con mis tenis y mis calcetines. Volvió hacia mi y retiró mi cabello de mi cuello. Lo comenzó a besar y le quité la camisa dejando al descubierto sus músculos; le acaricié los hombros y moví mis manos hasta sus pantalones hasta que desabroché su cinturón y después desabroché el botón para bajarle la cremallera y meter mis haciendo que los pantalones bajaran lentamente hasta que se perdieran.  
-Vamos a meternos debajo de las sabanas.-Me dijo él.  
Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba de mi cabeza y tomó las sabanas bajandolas y después desapareciendolas de donde estaban hasta cubrirle desde el final de la espalda hacia quitó la camisa y bajó sus besos hasta donde mis senos se dejaban ver. Metió sus manos debajo de mi espalda y con un rápido movimiento dejé de sentir esa presión de mis sostén. Me lo quitó y apoyó sus labios contra los mios hasta que cedimos al besarnos e involucrar nuestras lenguas entre ellas. La suya es suave y me exploraba el interior de mi boca, saboreando y quemando con ese fuego que me produce. Me deshice de sus boxers en un segundo y él de mi pantaleta en menos tiempo. Me obligó a abrir las piernas y después colocó su cadera entre ellas, para después penetrarme lentamente y haciendo que yo le recorriera la espalda con las manos. Encogí sólo una pierna y el me la acarició lentamente mientras la rasguñaba un poco. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y yo no gemía, sino exhalaba por la cada vez que él entraba en mi y cada vez que me hacía sentir más placer. Pero Nick por esta vez fue lento y extremadamente cuidadoso; se concentraba en mis labios y mi lengua en la suya. Pero aun asi, lentamente me llevó a los extremos del placer y lentamente salió de mi haciendo que yo pronunciara su nombre en silencio y él me diera un beso en los labios para después recargarme en su pecho y yo quedarme profundamente dormida.  
¿Amaba realmente a Nick? ¡Oh! Pero si me proponía no hacerlo, no querelo siquiera. Pero no, mis sentimientos me traicionaron, él y su sonrisa, su forma de ser tan masculinamente seductora, su voz extremadamente incitante, la forma que me hace el amor tan excitante, la forma tan soñadora que nos guía al bailar, esa fuerza que la utliza para protegerme, ese toque de romanticismo en todo lo que hace, lo que hace para controlarme, lo que hace para que me deje llevar, lo que realmente es cuando está conmigo. Todo eso me llevó a amarlo, a desearlo, a querer cada centímetro de él, a soñar con esos esponjosos labios y fantasear con esos rizos exquisitamente formados. ¡Oh por la Madre de Dios! ¡Lo amo! Perfecto, eso era lo que buscaba hace unos días pero que trataba de evitar que pasara. Pero no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere, ¿o es que lo estoy teniendo?  
-Nick...-  
¿Acaso olvidé algo? Era de noche, algunas luces de mi casa pasaban por las cortinas. Hacía frío, era el aire acondicionado; pero a Nick ni le rozaba, pues, tenía las manos atrás de su cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasa bebé?-  
-Hace frío.-  
-¿Lo hace?-  
-Para mi sí.-  
Me tapó y me rodeó la espalda con un brazo haciendo que yo me aferrara a él. Después retiró el brazo y se acomodó de lado recargádose en su mano ancha y musculosa espalda me cubría por completo y me sentía tan pequeña ante ese hombre. Esa figura escultural, ese rostro, ese cabello. Saqué un brazo de la sábana y él acomodó una mano en mi hombro; después me recorrió el brazo y tomó mi mano al final, se la llevó a los labios y la beso. Me perdí en el café de sus ojos y me sentí tan tonta.  
Soltó mi mano y con la punta de su dedo me acarició el cuello haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina y sintiera un cosquilleo el las mejillas, como un ligero calambre.  
-¿Sigues con frío?-  
-No, gracias.-  
-De nada. Sólo pregunté. Eres muy bonita ¿sabes?-  
-No, gracias.-  
-De nada. Que nada nos arruine el momento porfavor.  
-No Nick.-  
-Pues, lo tenemos todo; la noche, la naturaleza y con naturaleza me refiero a la denudez; la tranquilidad, el amor y las estrellas.-  
Cuando dijo esto volteé hacia arriba para ver las estrellas y comenzaron a desaparecer por una luz que venía del corredor. La puerta se abría. Nick volteó el rostro hacia la puerta y yo supe qué pasaba. ¿Cómo lo olvidé? ¿Cómo? ¡Mi padre!


	25. Chapter 25

]-¡Papá!-  
-¡Hija!-  
Mi papá por un segundo se quedó en un shock y después cerró la puerta. Nick y yo nos vestimos en menos de un minuto y después salimos de mi habitación. Fui a la de mi papá pero no estaba ahií, entonces estaba en el estudio.  
-Nick, será mejor que te vayas.-  
-No, no te voy a dejar sola.-  
-Nick no me hagas que te saque.-  
-Lo vas a tener que hacer porque no te voy a dejar.-  
-Eres imporsible.-  
-Lo sé.-  
Nos susurrabamos todo eso en la puerta del estudio, donde estaba mi papá sentado. Entramos y nos sentamos enfrende de él.  
-Papá, puedo explicarlo.-  
-¿Cómo pudiste hija?-  
-Papá, lo puedo explicar.-  
-Mejor yo se lo explico...-  
-No, que hable mi hija.-  
-Papá, yo... encontré algo que me hace feliz por una vez en mi vida.-  
-¿Y es esto?-Dijo señalando a Nick.  
-Si, su nombre es Nick.-  
-Bueno, que yo sepa este Nick es mayor que tú ¿no?-  
-Si.-  
-Cinco años, tiene veinticuatro y tú diecinueve.-  
-Sí.Pero papá...-  
-¿Te das cuenta que lo puedo demandar?-  
-No papá porfavor no...yo lo amo, amo Nick porfavor no lo hagas.-  
-Vete, ¡vete de mi casa, no te quiero aqui!-  
-Pero papá, no me puedes hacer esto...-  
-Si te vas no le hago nada, pero vete, tú no eres mi hija.-  
-Sr. porfavor ¿no se da cuenta que la lastima?-  
-¡Cállate! Tú no hables.-  
-Papá...porfavor no me hagas esto.-  
-¡Vete te digo!-  
Yo estaba llorando y a mi papá tembién se le escurrían algunas lágrimas. Entonces yo me quedé quieta y mi papá me levantó la mano. Nunca me ha pegado, nunca me levantó la . Pero no llegó a siquiera rozarme, pues Nick, se interpuso y a él si le pegó.  
-Papá, ya porfavor.-  
-Vete.-  
Nick y yo salimos de ahí y cerramos la puerta. Subimos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en mi cama.  
-¿Te duele?-  
-No. ¿Estás bien?-  
-¿No ioste lo que dijo?-  
-Sí, oye...todo está bien.-  
-No Nick nada está bien.-  
Seguí llorando y Nick me abrazó muy fuerte, me dió un beso en la frente y me aferré a él como una niña pequeña.  
-Todo está bien.-  
Se abrió la puerta de nuevo y mi papá muy serio dijo:  
-Por tu escuela no te preocupes, ya me llamaron. Igual yo la seguire pagando, eso serás para mi, sólo una institución a donde pagar.-  
Cerró la puerta y yo lloré más y más. Nick se levantó y sacó una maleta de mi armario. La puso subre la cama y después sacó mi ropa.  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-Te vienes conmigo.-  
-No, no. Yo le llamo a Lois.-  
-No, he dicho que te vienes conmigo y punto.-  
-No Nick, no.-  
-Sí, te digo que sí.-  
-Pero Nick, tú no puedes hacer esto. Yo soy una persona no una mascota.-  
-Lo sé, por eso te vienes conmigo.-  
-Pero Nick.-  
-No hay vuelta atrás.-  
-Pero...-  
-Nada de peros.-Me interrumpió.  
Siguió con mi ropa y yo le ayudé después de limpiarme las lágrimas. Mi ropa no era deamasiada, y la maleta era gigante. Mis cosas personales me las llevé en una mochila. Bajó mi maleta y después la metió a su auto.  
-¿Puedo llevarme a Magno?-  
-Claro que sí. Llévate lo que quieras, y sino después venimos por lo demás.-  
-Es sólo eso, gracias.-  
-De nada.-Dijo mientras frotaba su nariz contra la mia.  
Salí al patio por Magno y después lo saqué de la casa. Dejé las llaves en una mesa y salí. Nick metió a Magno en el asiento de atrás y yo me quedé viendo la casa muy pensativa, me quedé pensando en todo lo que me había dicho mi papá. Me dolió, y mucho. Estaba como perdida y la mano de Nick en mi hombro me asustó.  
-Nick...-  
-Vámonos, se hace tarde.-  
Asentí con la cabeza y me tomó la mano. Me llevó hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta. Entré y cerró la puerta; después él entró y se puso el cinturón, yo no lo había hecho, hasta eso había olvidado.Él me lo puso y después echó a andar el auto y el trayecto lo seguimos en silencio. Yo comenzé a recordar cada palabra que mi papá me dijo y comenzé a llorar. Nick detuvó el auto en la orilla de la carretera y me volteó a ver, yo a él. Le acaricié la mejilla.  
-¿Te duele?-  
-Ya te he dicho que no.-  
Tomó mi mano y la besó.  
-Oye, no puedes estar asi. Me haces sentir muy mal.-  
-¿Es que no oiste lo que dijo?-  
-Sí, pero ahora tienes que sacar de tu cabeza eso.-  
-¿Pero cómo Nick? Me dolió tanto.-  
-Lo sé. Pero, si no tenemos familia y no tenemos amigos, creo que el amor es una buena opción ¿no?-  
-Sí.-Dije sonrojada.  
-Está bien, ahora estás conmigo, asi que ponte feliz.-  
-Trataré.-  
Me sonrió, soltó mi mano y volvió a la carretera. Llegamos a su casa y entramos. Él bajo mi maleta y después me quedé estática en la entrada.  
Magno se sentó a un lado mio y Nick me vió extraño.  
-Ya la habías visto antes, muchas veces.-  
-No asi.-  
-Bueno, no hay édate aqui, o mejor dicho saca Magno al patio, le gustará mucho. Y después sube para que te diga cuál es tu habitación.-  
Entonces no dormiré con él.  
-Sí.-  
Estaba subiendo las escaleras pero lo detuve.  
-¿Qué pasa bebe?-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-Me sonrió.  
Fui detrás de las escaleras y abrí la ventana que daba a el patio.  
-Este va a ser nuestro nuevo hogar, espero encontrar algo después para no molestar a Nick. No hagas cosas malas y trata de ser limpio que tu papá ha sido muy bueno en aceptarnos.-  
-Le traje agua, necesitará tomar agua.-  
-Gracias Nick.-  
La dejé a un lado y me levanté con la ayuda de Nick.  
-No me causan ninguna molestia, por mi quédate toda tu vida.-  
-Gracias Nick, pero sí lo somos.-  
-No, te digo que no. Por mi está más que bien.-  
-Magno no deja que nadie se me acerque asi.-  
-Ha de saber que yo no soy nada malo.-  
-Sí.-  
Acercó sus labios a los mios y los juntó, moviéndolos y haciendo que yo me olvidara de todo y lo abrazara perdiendo la noción del ó la ventana y después le puso seguro. Me dirigió a la parte de arriba y me llevó a una habitación a un lado de la y mi maleta estaba en la cama.  
-¿Está bien? ¿Te gusta?-  
-Si Nick, gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
-Pensé que...-se me escapó una risita y callé.  
-¿Pensaste qué?-  
-Nada, olvídalo.-  
-No, dime.-  
-No, no. Es algo sin importancia.-  
-¿Y si sí lo es?-  
-No lo creo.-  
-¿Pensaste que dormirías conmigo?-  
Me sonrojé y asentí con la cabeza.  
-Si quieres...-  
Se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza a un lado.  
-Sí.-  
-¿Encerio?-  
-Encerio.-  
-Está tu pijama solamente, mañana arreglamos tus cosas.-  
-Sí, gracias.-  
Tomé una pijama y después me llevó a su habitación. Ya la conocía, pero la primera vez que estuve ahí, no la recuerdo y la segunda si la recuerdo, pero fue diferente.  
Deshizo la cama y se desvistió. Después entró en ella y apagó la lámpara de su mesa de noche. Cerró los ojos y yo me cambié rápido. DEspués apagué la luz mi lado y entré en la cama. Me quedé quieta y me acomodé de lado, dándole la espalda. Cerré mis ojos y me dormí por unos segundos y después volví a despertar;sentí sus brazos rodeándome completamente y dándome un agradable calor.  
-¿Por qué me dijiste que sí cuando nisiquiera te ibas a acercar?-  
-Pero ya lo hiciste tú.-  
-Tienes razón.-  
Me dió un beso en mi hombro y después me quedé profundamente del dia.


	26. Chapter 26

Me desperté, sentía que había descansado tanto que podía estar todo el día corriendo. Pensé por un momento que lo de ayer fue un sueño, pero no; estaba en la habitación de Nick, pero él no levanté y bajé las escaleras. Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba Amanda.  
-Bueno días.-  
-Buenos días Amanda, hace tiempo que no te veo.-  
-Yo tampoco a usted.-  
-¿Qué? Porfavor túteame.-  
-No creo que sea conveniente.-  
-Mmm...¿Y Nick?-  
-El Sr. se fue a comprar la alacena.-  
-¿Nick compra?-  
-¿Cómo se pregunta que come?-  
-Sólo que se me hace extraño.-  
-Está bien; ¿ya quiere desayunar?-  
-Si, gracias.-  
Me senté y después me sirvió el desayuno.  
-Había visto y escuchando tanto en esta casa, pero nada como esto.-  
-¿Con esto te refieres a mi?-Dije algo risueña.  
-Si, bueno, de el Sr. digo.-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Ha traido muchas mujeres aqui, pero ninguna se ha quedado al otro día o de paso cambiar al Sr.-  
-¿He?-  
-Antes iba a cualquier hora después de ir a sus ensayos a comprar las cosas y regresaba sólo antes de la hora indicada de irse al teatro; pero ahora...llega antes de las cuatro, no se va a sus fiestas después del teatro y lo más importante: ya no trae es importante.-  
-¡Jajajaja! Pero qué cosas dices.-  
-Me ha dicho que arregle sus cosas, ya lo he hecho.-  
-¿Mis cosas?-  
-Sí, sus cosas.-  
-¿Dónde están mis cosas?-  
-En la habitación del Sr.-  
-¿Ahí le dijo que la pusieras?-  
-Exacto, ahora regreso, provecho.-  
-Gracias.-  
Seguí desayunando y cuando terminé, lavé mis platos. Después subí a la habitación de Nick y abrí un cajón; de un lado estaban algunas camisas de hombre y del otro las é una mia y después busqué mi ropa interior y unos metí al baño y pues, me bañé. Salí, me vestí y después salí a la habitación. Por fin me di cuenta de la hora y era muy pero muy tarde, ¡la 1 pm! Qué floja soy. La cama ya estaba hecha y yo me sentí algo extraña.  
Bajé de nuevo y salí con Magno.Sólo estuve toda la tarde con él hasta que Nick llegó. Me levanté muy rápido y fui con él. Todavía tenía algo de duda que eso fuera un sueño.  
-Hola bebé.-Le sonreí.-¿Hola Nick? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te extrañé? ¿Ya son más de la cuatro? ¿No deberíamos ya comenzar con las clases? ¿Algo?-  
-No he visto la hora, ¿qué hora es?-  
-Son las cuatro.-  
-Creo que deberíamos comenzar ya con las clases.-  
-Eso creo.-Me llevó al piano y me dijo mientras:-¿Te has caido en el baño? Estás extraña.-  
-Bueno eso me hace sentir bien.-  
-Que bueno porque no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir.-  
Todo fue normal y me hizo sentir cómoda, no me tocó el tema de ayer y fue un poco menos paciente hoy. Estaba como apurado.  
-Es todo por hoy.-  
-¿No vamos a bailar?-  
-¡Maldición! Lo olvidé. Sólo algo pequeño porfavor.-  
-Si no puedes no.-  
-No, si si.-  
Corrió a su stereo y puso algo de música lenta. Se acercó a mi y sólo bailamos unos 10 minutos. Eso fue todo.  
-Dirás que estoy loco, pero tengo que irme.-  
-No importa Nick.-  
¡Claro que importa! ¿Me dejas asi nada mas?  
-Lo siento, me voy.-  
Me dió un ligero beso en mis labios y se fue lo más rápido posible. Me dejó algo extrañada, nunca fue asi. Pero bueno, ha de ser que tiene que llegar temprano a el teatro. Yo tengo que ir también, no puedo quedarme aqui en su casa asi nada más. Bueno, eso lo haré mañana. Subí a su habitación y busqué mi mochila. La encontré y saqué algunas de mis cosas. No había olvidado nada al parecer, por un lado me sentí aliviada de no tener que volver, pero por otro lado me sentí algo mal que no regresaría a mi casa. Bueno, ¿qué más puedo pedir cuando estoy con Nick? Creo que nada.  
Anocheció y bajé a darle de comer a Magno. Nick había comprando su comida, no se le olvida ningún detalle. Salí, le di de comer y esperé a que terminara. Me senté debajo del árbol y Magno se echó junto a mi. El patio era hermoso; todo estaba lleno de un pasto verde; en la esquina del fondo había un árbol, que era en donde yo estaba ahora; del otro lado había una piscina y en la noche había luciérnagas. Realmente era agradable estar ahí. Comencé a tener un poco de sueño, pero no quería subir todavía, realmente, quería esperar a el esfuerzo no valió nada, a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida y creo que nisiquiera me esforzé tanto en no quedarme asi. La brisa era algo fría, pero durmiendo ni me daba cuenta, se sentía agradable después de un rato.  
Me desperté, por una voz, reconocible para mi oido, era la de no sabía en dónde estaba él. Ni siquiera yo sabía en dónde estaba, bueno no había abierto los ojos asi que por eso no sabía. Al parecer Nick hablaba con Magno, entonces yo seguía en el patio, con él.  
-Como te decía Magno, ¿no es muy bella?-  
¿Habla de mi? Espero que sí.  
-Definitivamente piensas que sí, pero no te vayas a enamorar porque tú eres un perro y aparte, ella es mía. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Hablo contigo, apuesto que ni siquiera me pones atención;tú has de tener tus cosas importantes de perro. ¿Interesante no? La noche es hermosa y tu dueña que duerme, la Bella Durmiente...no, no, la Bella y la Bestia. ¿Una gran obra no? ¡Jajaja!-  
Me sentía cómoda, él estaba sentado detrás de mi y yo estaba sentada entre sus piernas, aparte me tenía abrazada y no sabía que estaba despierta. Eso se debió llamar "confeciones a un perro".  
-Está muy dormida, bueno no se puede estar poco dormido ¿o sí? Cómo sea, el caso es que está perdida, creo que me la tendré que llevar.-  
¡No, no! No lo hagas Nick, vamos a quedarnos un rato más asi, porfavor no lo hagas. ¡Lee mi mente hombre!  
-¿Crees que quiera? Mmm...talvez le gustaría quedarse un rato más.-  
¡Siii! Uff. Me acurruqué un poco en sus brazos de modo que me quedara viéndolo a él, bueno no hasta que abra los ojos.  
-Hola Nick, ni te sentí.-Movió sus labios hacia un lado, sonriéndome dulcemente.  
-Debe de ser,¿quieres ya irte?-  
-¿A dónde?-  
-A domir.-  
-¿Qué hora es?-  
-Las 11pm.-  
-¿Las 11 pm? Si que dormí.-  
-Claro que lo hiciste.-  
-Te estaba...-  
-Esperando, lo sé, gracias.-Me interrumpió.  
-Sí, de nada.-  
-Tus ojos, debemos irnos.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Se ve que tienes sueño.-  
-Sí, si tengo.-  
-Vámonos.-  
-Sí.-  
Hizo unas señas con los ojos y yo me quedé algo confundida.  
-Creo que tú deberías levantarte primero.-  
-Es verdad, lo siento.-  
Me levanté y luego él. Subimos y se comenzó a desvestir. Yo me cambié y nos metimos a la cama. Apagó la luz de su mesa de noche, era la única. Nos quedamos en silencio y me abrazó.  
-¿No comiste verdad?-  
-No lo sé.-  
-¿No lo sabes? Entonces yo tampoco sé si me bañé o no.-  
-¿Lo hiciste?-  
-Sí bebé, si lo hize.-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-¿Entonces qué?-  
-Entonces...no, no comí.-  
-¿Y no tienes hambre?-  
-No, estoy bien.-  
-Me dijeron que sólo desayunaste.-  
-Es verdad, pero me siento bien.-  
-Por cierto, cuando te digan que eres importante para mi, es porque lo eres.-  
-Está bien.-  
-Mañana, comes, desayunas y cenas.-  
-Sí Nick.-  
-Hasta mañana bebé.-  
-Hasta mañana Nick.-  
Me quedé profundamente dormida y me sentí tan bien. Nick es tan...lindo, casi me hace vomitar de tanto amor. ¡Jajajaja! Pero asi lo amo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabo de decir? Creo que es amo, bueno ya lo sabía pero ahora es más concreto.


	27. Chapter 27

¡Dos semanas! Llevo dos semanas con él y me la he pasado muy bien. Bueno, aunque no lo veo mucho más que por las tardes y por las noches, cuando dormimos. Si es un colmo, hoy, los dos vamos a hacer algo en nuestros trabajos, al mismo tiempo. Yo voy a hacer un pequeño musical y el una obra...¡genial! No lo veré hasta que regresemos y no creo que vaya a tener ganas de charlar, talvez de decirme buenas noches o hasta mañana, pero no ganas de charlar.  
Pensaba todo esto mientras me arreglaba para irme.  
-¿A qué hora sales?-Preguntó él.  
-A eso de las 10 pm.¿Por qué? y ¿tú a qué hora sales?-  
-Porque quiero pasar por ti, y salgo a las 9 pm. Creo que...-  
-¿No irás por mi?-Dije interrumpiéndolo y algo triste.  
-No, no...creo que tendré que esperar.-  
-Haa, bueno.-  
-Creo que te verías mejor con esto.-  
Me dió una caja y le sonreí.  
-¿Con esto? ¿Una caja? Aparte es muy pequeña.-  
-No, no...-rió un poco-con lo que hay adentro.-  
-¿Adentro?-  
-No, afuera.-Dijo con sarcasmo.  
-Entonces veamos.-  
-Sí.-  
Me senté en la orilla de la cama y él junto a mi. Abrí la caja con cuidado y después retiré el papel que tenía és saqué un lindo vestido blanco,era hermoso mejor dicho. Tenía un gran escote en la espalda y era sólo un poco corto. Era muy hermoso.  
-Nick...no debías.-  
-Ya lo hize.-  
-No puedo aceptarlo, yo tengo mi propia ropa.-  
-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo.-  
-¡Jajajaja! Ya lo sé, pero eso será después.-  
-Hablo de comprarlo; te digo que eres muy mal pensada.-  
-No, olvídalo. El caso es que no debiste comprarlo, no debiste gastar tu dinero en mi.-  
-Ya lo hize, y te lo pondrás esta noche.-  
-Esta noche voy a trabajar...tra-ba-jar.-  
-Lo harás, después de tra-ba-jar.-  
-No lo haré, seré una mal educada...-  
-Lo eres.-Me interrumpió.  
-Pero, no me lo pondré.-  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Porque es tu dinero, no mi dinero.-  
-¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso?-  
-Hay que...no me lo pondré y punto.-  
-Te lo pondrás y es mi última palabra. Punto.-  
-No, gracias.-  
-De nada, igual te lo pones.-  
-¡No!-  
-¡Pff! Después yo soy el imposible.-  
-Lo sigues siendo.-  
-¿Te lo vas a poner o no? Sí, ha que bueno.-  
-No me dejas...-  
-Que bueno que hayas decidido que sí te lo pones; realmente me ofendería que no lo hicieras.-  
-Ya sabes, cosas de orgullo.-  
-Claro, no gasté mi dinero por nada.-  
-Es lo único importante ¿no?-  
-No lo gasté por nada, lo gasté por mucho, por ti, de eso hablo.-  
Si hubiera una mejor forma de ponerme contenta de nuevo, que me la digan porque creo que ya la tienen. ¡Dios! El hombre es encantador y me derrite a la primer palabra. Me hize la enojada mientras metía el vestido en mi mochila y después veía la hora.  
-Se hace tarde Nick.-  
-Sí, lo sé, vámonos.-  
Pronto ya estábamos en camino a mi , me abrió la puerta y me dejó en silencio.  
-¿Te lo pondrás?-  
-Sí Nick, si me lo pondré.-  
-Haa, dije la verdad.-  
-¿De qué ?-  
-De que no gasté mi dinero por nada, te lo compré porque en ti vale la pena.-  
-Gracias,-me sonrojé-me tengo que ir.-  
-Yo también, estoy aqui mismo a las 10 pm.-  
-Sí Nick.-  
Me dió un beso en mis labios y deseé tanto que siguiera besándome, pero é a los vestidores casi tarareando una canción.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-  
-¿A mi? Nada.-  
-¡Jajaja! ¿Estás enamorada o qué?-  
-No.-  
-¿Entonces por qué la sonrisa?-  
-Porque si.-  
-Está úrate.-  
-Es lo que hago.-  
Me cambié rápidamente, al igual que me maquillé. Todo fue tan normal que casi me pude aburrir. Era como si tratara de ver la hora a cada rato para que ya fueran las diez y salir de aqui y abrazar a Nick. Pero cada vez que veía la hora, sentía que era más temprano y el tiempo retocedía un poco más cada vez que pasaba más.  
Por fin terminamos esto y yo me cambié lo más rápido posible. Me fui a los baños y me metí a uno. Saqué el vestido y después me lo puse muy rá que quería que fueran las 10 pm y ya estaba atrasada 10 min.  
Salí, me maquillé un poco y me vi el vestido. Era perfecto, se me veía tan bien que ni siquiera yo me hubiera elegido algo tan a mi medida. Me amarré el cabello y me agradé. Era algo fresco y elegante, pero no demasiado. Creo que más bien, resalataba mis atributos.  
Salí a la calle y no vi el auto de Nick. Me quedé un momento esperando, unos 5 min. talvez; hasta que llegó. Bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta. Por un momento me quedé paralizada.  
-¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres ir caminando?-  
-¿A dónde?-Dije mientras entraba.  
Me sonrió y cerró la puerta. Después entró él y nos pusimos los cinturones.  
-A un lugar.-  
-Mmm...dime-.  
-Ya verás, tranquila.-  
-Pero dime.-  
-¿Sabes alemán?-  
-No.-  
-Esa era la condición, asi que no te digo.-  
-Eres imposible.-  
Seguimos el trayecto en silencio y después nos bajamos en la playa.  
-Listo, ¿contenta? Este es el gran lugar al que veníamos...¡pero qué tonto! Aqui puedes venir cualquier fin de semana.-  
Yo me sentía muy emocionada, hace tiempo que no iba a la playa y me agradó el pequeño detalle de Nick.  
-¿Estás de broma no?-  
-Sé que está simple...pero no me digas eso...-  
-¡Es lo mejor que han hecho por mi en años!-  
Me aventé a sus brazos y me tomó dulcemente haciendo que me elevara de la arena.  
-Está bien, está bien.-  
-Gracias Nick.-  
-De nada.-  
-¿Nos podemos mojar?-  
-No, vas a enfermar.-  
-Mmm...-  
Me quité mis zapatillas y se las a la orilla y me moje los pies.  
-¿Por qué no me haces caso?-  
-Sólo son los pies.-  
-Estás loca.-  
-Lo estoy, ¿y?-  
Se sentó y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Amarró los cordones de uno con el otro y se los colgó detrás del cuello.  
-Vamos.-Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano.  
-¿A dónde?-  
-A caminar.-  
-Sí.-  
Me levanté, tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar.  
-Pensé que ibas a creer que soy un tonto.-  
-No lo eres.-  
-Gracias.-  
-Mmm...vamos a bailar.-  
-¡Jajaja! No,no.-  
-Nick...-  
Comencé a dar vueltas y a "bailar".  
-¡Jajaja! Ya para, te vas a marear.-  
-Mmm...no hasta que bailes conmigo.-  
Movió la cabeza y en uno de mis giros, me quedé atrapada en sus brazos y después comenzó a movernos como si realmente hubiera música.  
-¿Contenta?-  
-Sí.-  
-Vámonos-  
-¿A tu casa?-  
-No.-  
-¿A dónde?-  
-¿Sabes ruso?-  
-No.-  
-Esa era la condición, que mal ¿no?-  
-Mmm...-  
Caminamos unos metros y después nos encontramos en una cabaña. Era muy cálida y bonita.  
-Listo, eso es todo.-  
-Es muy lindo de tu parte.-  
Había un cama, blanca y con unos pétalos de rosas.  
-¿Lo es?-  
-Lo que no sólo pretendes que sea un pequeño detalle,¿no?-  
-Adivinaste.-  
Se acercó a mi y me acarició el és bajó la cabeza y su lengua se mentió en mis vestido hasta entre mis senos, lamió de ahíhasta mi cuello, mi mejilla, mis labios y me besó. Después de que pasara lo dulce, incluimos las lenguas haciendo que ese dulce se convirtiera en un fuego que nos quemaba a cada segundo más y más y más.  
Le quité la camisa y le acaricié los musculos bien ó el cierre de mi vestido y cayó al suelo. Bajé mis manos y le desabroché el cinturón junto con el pantalón hasta que estos también cayeran al de darse cuenta que yo no traía sostén, cosa que le facilitaba las cosas a él. Me acarició la espalda haciendo que me excitara, de un modo u otro lo hizo. Después, de un solo movimiento, me levantó hacia él, haciendo que mis piernas se treparan en su cintura y después nos aventara a la cama. Los pétalos estaban fríos, pero el calor que me producía Nick, era suficiente para sentir que estaba justamente arriba de la lava ardiente. Me besó el cuello y bajó sus labios hasta uno de mis pezones, después lo tomó y lo chupó de una forma tan extremadamente enloquecedora, que tuve que gritar en el momento que prosiguió con el otro.  
Pronto, quedemos nesnudos y giramos dos veces en el cama para que después se comenzara a amover rápidamente y yo apretara más mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Hasta que me llevó al extremo y enloquecí del placer que Nick me estaba explotando. Él estaba hecho una bomba y yo estaba hecha una llama de fuego para hacer que explotara y que llevaramos juntos esto al extremo de la locura.  
Un roze de su piel más y yo enloquecía de nuevo, pero estaba demaciado encantada con el pecho de Nick que ni siquiera me molesté en que me abrazara, yo lo hize y después él a mi. Me concentró en una burbuja de dulzura e hizo que me durmiera tan profundamente que abrazarlo se hizo el paso de los segundos.


	28. Chapter 28

Desperté, era de día y comnezaba a hacer calor. Nick seguía dormido y me daba algo de ternura, pero no podía ni verlo sino se despertaba; asi que me dediqué a seguir recargada en su pecho y tartar de dormir, pero no podía.  
-No lo lograrás.-  
-¿Lograr qué?-  
-Dormir de nuevo.-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-Lo sé; deberíamos irnos.-  
-¿Deberíamos?-  
-Debemos de.-  
-¿Y si no quiero?-  
-Almenos que quieras repertir lo de anoche, nos quedamos, si no, no.-  
-Mmm...mejor hay que irnos.-  
-Eso está bien.-  
Nos levantamos, nos vestimos y después salimos; caminamos hasta su auto y después en él para ir a su el trayecto en silencio y después abrió la puerta y después a su habitación y él se aventó a la cama.  
-¿Dormir más?-  
-No lo creo, pero si descansar un poco.-  
-Me bañaré.-  
Tomé mi ropa y después me metí al bañ desvestí y entré al agua que ya estaba en una temperatura agradable. Me bañé, salí y me vestí para después peinarme. Salí a la habitación y vi la hora, era muy tarde, las 3  
pm. Nick no estaba, seguro se fue a bañar a otro baño. Entré de nuevo en el de su habitación y me maquillé un poco. Me vi frente al espejo y no se cómo me llegaron algunas imagenes eróticas a mi cabeza, eran algo acaloradas de la noche anterior y sonreí al momento que agité la cabeza de sólo pensar en lo que había pasado. Para mi, la quinta vez en mi vida que me toca un hombre; era Nick, con esa experciencia, con esa seducción, con esa magia que hace excitarte. Definitivamente nunca lo olvidaré en mi vida.  
Salí a la habitación y Nick estaba en la cama, dormido. Me senté a un lado suyo y la tentación me venció cuando le acaricié el cabello algo hú soporté no acariciarle los labios y después la mejilla. Fue algo agradable y a la vez interesante ver cómo reaccionaba su sueño con la realidad. Todo su rostro era suave y nunca en mi vida había visto unos labios tan hermosos, ni ese cabello tan delicado; talvez nunca había visto a un hombre tan perfecto. Físicamente, de lo demás, no sé todavía demasiado.  
-Acuéstate conmigo.-  
-Sí.-  
Espero que apenas acabara de despertar, me estaria muy apenada.  
Me acosté entre sus fuertes brazos y sentí una cálida brisa que golpeaba mi cabeza y me tranquilizaba pensar en que estaba ahí.  
-No me dices por qué no vas a la escuela.-  
-No hay clases.-  
-Haa, interesante.-  
-Te lo juro, te digo la verdad.-  
-Te creo, nadie te contradice.-  
-Haa; ¿puedo ir a dar un paseo a la calle?-  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes por mi.-  
-Lo siento, sólo que quiero ir sola.-  
-Haa, bueno, lo hubieras dicho antes.-  
-¿Puedo?-  
-Sí, si puedes.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Esperé hasta que se durmiera y después, de un modo, me safé de sus brazos. No aguanté y le di un beso en sus labios. Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Salí de su casa y comenzé a caminar. El día estaba agradable y el Sol estaba algo acalorado. Seguí caminando sin meterme a las calles, si no, me perdía. Estaba todo a la perfección cuando decidí cruzar la calle. No vi un auto y sólo sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza y de ahí no supe más.  
Me desperté, no sabía en dónde estaba, pero estaba en la calle. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me toqué la nuca, me vi la mano y tenía sangre. Me dolió, de eso estaba segura, pero no recordaba por qué. Me levanté y después comenzé a caminar algo desorientada. Talvez no recordaba nada, pero seguro que no soy tonta. Sentí como que alguien me seguía, después eran dos y después talvez unos tres que vi de reojo. Me comenzaron a decir estúpideces y después un auto, seguro de ellos, me comenzó a seguir también. Adolorida, comencé a correr y el auto se me cerró. Un hombre, alto y de cabello rizado se me paró enfrenté y choqué con él. Después me desmayé.  
Desperté, estaba en una habitación color azul. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba vendada de esta. Veía algo borroso, pero después se quitó mientras comenzaba a tomar conciencia. Había unas cuantas fotografías en un mueble. En una, estaba el hombre con el que choqué y una otra habían más hombres, cinco, y una mujer de cabello rizado.  
Se abrió la puerta y yo me asusté por lo que talvez era lo único que recoradaba: la calle, los hombres siguiéndome, el auto y el hombre que se bajó de este y que está en las fotos. Pero no era ninguno, sino un hermoso niño de cabello un poco rizado, ojos verdes y amplia sonrisa. Se trepó en la cama donde yo estaba y me vió algo extrañado.  
-Despertaste.-  
-Sí.-Dije sonriendo por el encantamiento del niño.  
-Papá no trae mujeres a casa.-  
-¿Quién es tu papá?-  
-Él.-  
Tomóla foto de los cinco hombre y me la mostró.Primero me señaló al hombre que se bajó del auto.  
-¿Y los demás?-Dije mientras señalaba a los otros.  
-Él es mi tío Joe-señaló a un hombre alto, de piel un poco blanca, cabello lacio y ojos negros-él mi abuelo Paul-dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre algo alto, blanco, y de lentes.-Él mi tío Nick-me mostró a un hombre alto, de cabello rizado y ojos negros.-Ella mi abuela Denisse.-Dijo señalando a la mujer.-Y él mi tio Frankie.-Dijo señalando a el que parecía menor.  
-¿Y tú quién eres?-  
-Yo soy Kevin Paul Jonas lll. ¿Y tú?-  
-No...no sé.-  
-Es lo que dijo papá.-  
-¿Qué dijo? ¿En dónde está?-  
-¡Kevin! Te dije que no la despertaras.-  
-No lo hize papá.-  
-Ve a tu habitación.-  
-Si papá.-  
El niño salió de la habitación y el hombre se sentó a mi lado.  
-Kevin Paul Jonas ll, para servirte.-  
-Te diría mi nombre pero no lo recuerdo.-  
-Es lo que me dijo el doctor que talvez sucedería.-  
-Tú también me seguías ¿no?-  
-No, esos hombres si.-  
-Entonces, gracias.-  
-De nada; debes descansar.-  
-Me siento bien.-  
-Veo que conociste a mi hijo.-  
-Y a toda tu familia.-  
-Bueno, son fotos viejas.-  
-¿Entonces? ¿No hay más?-  
-Sí.-  
-¿Quién es la mujer de esta foto?-Dije mientras señalaba la foto donde estaba él y la mujer.  
-Mi esposa, pero ella...murió cuando Kevin nació.-  
-Lo siento tanto.-  
-No te preocupes.-  
-¿Y tus hermanos?-  
-Joe trabaja, Frankie asiste a la escuela y Nick...a él no lo he mamá está en su casa con papá.-  
-Qué bien, ¿Me conoces?-  
-Todos te conocen.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Eres hija de un importante empresario.-  
-¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Cómo se llama él?-  
-Tu papá, Malcom, y tú _______.-  
-Haa, ¿y sabes algo más de mi?-  
-Bueno, pues, mi hermano Joe trabaja con tu papá, asi que me ha dicho que tienes 19 años y sólo eso sabe.-  
-¿Y mi papá?-  
-De viaje.-  
-Talvez tenga que irme.-  
-No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Ni tú ni yo sabemos en dónde vives.-  
-Es verdad.-  
-Mi hermano me dijo que cuando tu papá regresara, me llamaría.-  
-Está bien. ¿Qué me pasó?-  
-Al parecer te atropellaron, y después lo que recuerdas.-  
-Haa, ¿qué edad tiene tu pequeño?-  
-Seis años.-  
-¿Y tú?-  
-Veintinueve.-  
-Haa.-  
-¿Estoy muy viejo no?-  
-No.-  
-¿Recuerdas algo?-  
-No.-  
-Está bien.-  
-¿Está bien?-  
-Estoy afirmando...mejor sigue durmiendo.-  
-Está bien.-  
Me acosté y cerré los ojos, él salió de la habitación y me quedé profundamente dormida.


	29. Chapter 29

Al parecer dormí mucho, pues, cuando desperté seguía siendo de día y el Sol estaba más grande, entró por la puerta y me sonrió, y tengo que admitir que tiene una hermosa sonrisa.  
-Bueno días.-  
-Buenos días.-  
-Tu desayuno.-  
-¿Mi desayuno?-  
-No, creo que tendremos que llamar a Joe.-  
-¿Mi papá regresó?-  
-Me llamó hoy que platicará con él y que después nos llamará.-  
-¡Oh Dios! Gracias Kevin, eres lo mejor. Primero me salvas, después me traes a tu casa y de paso me cuidas.-  
-No tienes nada que agradecer.-  
-Claro que sí.-  
-No, para nada.-  
-Sí, te digo que sí.-  
-En ese caso de necedad, de nada.-  
Le sonreí. Después pensé en por qué Kevin no había visto a su hermano...Nick me dijo Kevin menor que se llamaba.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-¿Por qué qué?-  
-Nada, es algo incuerente.-  
-No, dime.-  
-No creo que tú quieras responder, aparte no es necesario.-  
-Dime, yo respondo.-  
-¿Por qué no has visto a tu hermano?-  
-Haa, pues, teníamos una banda, Jonas Brothers ¿la escuchaste alguna vez?-  
-Si sí la escuché, no recuerdo.-  
-Mmm...el caso es que hubo problemas, y más problemas. Entonces se peleó con la familia y ya no lo hemos vuelto a ver. Pero sólo manda regalos de Navidad o en los cumpleaños de nuestros hijos.-  
-¿Hijos? ¿Hay más como el tuyo?-  
-¡Jajaja! Sí, sólo un ejemplar más.-  
-Lo siento, no quise sonar extraña.-  
-No te preocupes.-Dijo risueño.  
-¿Y es de tu hermano Joe, supongo?-  
-Sí, un niño, pero es más pequeño. Tiene apenas un año.-  
-Que tierno.-  
-Sí, asi lo es.-  
Me quedé pensando en cómo sería el otro hijo de los hermanos. ¿Tambíen tendrá uno Nick? Eso no importa, ahora importa lo que no recuerdo. ¿Tendré hermanos o hermanas? ¿Cómo se llamará mi mamá? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y mi escuela? ¿Tendré novio...talvez un amante? Lo que sea que sea, lo recordaré.  
Kevin se sentó a un lado mio y sacó su celular.  
-¿Ahora qué?-  
-Ya te dije que llamaremos a Joe.-  
-¿Ya es otro día?-  
-Sí, has dormido demaciado.-  
-¿Y tu hijo?-  
-Está en su habitación; después de esto, si quieres, le puedo decir a Joe y a su esposa Michelle que vengan con su hijo, para que lo conozcas.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
-Michelle...-  
-¿La conoces? ¿Recuerdas algo?-  
-No, bueno no la conozco, pero si recuerdo algo.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Una tonadita, eso es todo.-  
-Está bien.-  
Marcó un número y después se pasó el celular a la oreja. Caminó un poco, de un lado a otro.  
-Joe...sí, ¿podrías decirme? No, ¿por qué no? ¿Directamente a ella? Está bien.-  
Se sentó a mi lado, y puso el celular en la cama después de apretar algo para que se pusiera en alta voz.  
-A ver, quería grabar todo lo que me dijo tu papá.Peor no pude asi que te digo lo que me dijo. Primero, se sorprendió por lo que te pasó; bueno, me dijo que te dijera que asi empezó. Vivías con tu mamá y tu hermana en México, pero cuando tenías quince años, ellas murieron en un accidenete; te viniste a vivir con él, tenías una amiga Leena, ella se suicidó cuado tenías diéciseis. Bueno, todo fue creo que según él, normal después. Pero te corrió de su casa hace dos semanas porque estaba de viaje, llegó y cuando entró a tu habitación estabas desnuda con otro hombre. Al parecer, según tu papá, te fuiste a vivir con él. Eso es todo.-  
-Haa, bueno Joe gracias.-  
-De nada Kevin. ¿Has sabido algo de Nick?-  
-No; ¿oye podrías venir mañana en la tarde, ella quiere conocer a tu hijo?-  
-Claro que sí. Oye lo siento por todo lo que me han dicho, dile que la apoyamos.-  
-Sí Joe, adios, gracias.-  
-De nada, adios.-  
Kevin colgó y yo estaba en un shock total. No podía creer cada palabra. ¿Estaba completamente sola o qué? ¿Quién es ese hombre? Seguro que lo amaba como para irme con él. ¿Y mi amiga, y mi mamá y mi hermana? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mi? ¡¿Quién era yo maldita sea?!  
Comencé a llorar y después Kevin me abrazó muy fuerte.  
-No Kevin, seguro te doy asco. Déjame.-  
-Para nada, ya tranquila.-  
-Kevin... ese hombre y yo... y mi papá.-  
-Tranquila, no creo que sea de mal gusto.-  
-Lo es, lo es. Me acosté con alguien que ni siquiera recuerdo.-  
-Pero en su tiempo lo conociste. No te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar.-  
-Y ahora, eso de mi mamá y mi hermana. Kevin estoy perdida.-  
-Me tienes a mi. No estás perdida.-  
-Lo estoy.-  
-No lo estás. Tranquilízate.-  
Me fui al baño y cerré la puerta. Me bajé los pantalones y me había llegado la regla. ¡Genial! Para cabarla de rematar. Esto es lo peor... de mi vida no sé, pero si sé que de estos momentos.  
-Hey, _______, abre.-Dijo Kevin mientras tocaba la puerta.  
-Espera.-  
Me subi de nuevo los pantalones y le abri la puerta.  
-¿Qué tienes?-  
-Kevin, sé que eres hombre. Pero...¿tienes toallas sanitarias?-  
-No, definitavemente no. Pero voy por unas.-  
-Gracias Kevin, te lo agradecería mucho.-  
-De nada, cuida que Kevin no salga de su habitación.-  
-Si.-  
Se fue y yo hize la cama. Me sentí tan apenada, pero si no ¿qué iba a hacer? Esperé a Kevin unos minutos y después llegó jadeante.  
-¿Estas están bien?-Me las dió.  
-Si, gracias.-  
-También te traje ropa.-  
-Gracias Kevin, no debiste.-  
-Claro que sí.-  
-Bueno, es verdad, gracias.-  
Me metí al baño y me desvestí. Entré a la ducha y me bañé. Después salí, me vestí y salí a la habitación.  
-¿Ya?-  
-Sí, ya, gracias por todo. Debo de ser algo frustrante para ti.-  
-No lo eres, cuando Kevin estaba pequeño. Comprar pañales y cambiarlo y bañarlo y todo eso, si que era frustrante.-  
-¿Pero valió la pena no?-  
-Claro que sí. Voy a verlo. Baja a desayunar.-  
-Si, gracias.-  
Me arreglé un poco y después bajé a desayunar.

Kevin me habia comprado ropa, la acepté, pues, hasta que no supiera en dónde esá mi ropa, no iba a tener. Mi mente estaba un poco más clara y estaba algo entretenida con las manitas de el hijo de Joe, Joe.  
-Hola, hola...¿cómo estás? Joe.-  
-Mande.-  
-Este Joe, Joe.-  
-Haa, es que no me dices.-  
-Ahi Joe.-Dijo Michelle.-Siempre de gracioso con el nombre de tu hijo.  
-¿Qué? Lo que pasa es que me siento muy orgulloso de el nombre de mi hijo.-Dijo mientras lo quitaba de mis piernas y lo cargaba. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras subia y baja el cuerpo como pequeños movimientos de entretenimiento para el pequeño Joe.  
-Nos tenemos que ir Kevin.-Dijo Michelle.  
-Si hermano, nos tenemos que ir.-  
-Está bien.-  
-Nos vemos _____.-  
-Adios, fue un gusto.-  
-Para nosotros también.-  
Se despidieron de el pequeño y el grande Kevin y se fueron. Ya era tarde, talvez eso de las subió a acostar a Kevin y después volvió a bajar.  
-Gracias Kevin, me sentí muy bien.-  
-De nada, ¿ya quieres dormir?-  
-Supongo.-  
-Te veo mañana...haa, no no, voy a trabajar. Olvidé que ya era otro día.-  
-Si, jaja. Yo cuido a Kevin. Porfavor, ¿sí?-  
-Sí claro. Llegao temprano, asi que no hay problema.-  
-Si claro. ¿Va a la escuela?-  
-Lo olvidé...sí, sí va. ¿Podrías ir a dejarlo?-  
-Si, claro.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
-¿Quieres ya subir? ¿O quieres algo más?-  
-¿Cómo qué?-  
-¿Comer?-  
-Haa, no no gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Subimos y fuimos a la habitación donde yo dormí quedamos en la puerta y después me abrazó muy fuerte.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Gracias, desde hace seis años que no me siento tan feliz.-  
-De nada.-Tembién lo abrazé.  
Nos separamos y me sonrió.  
-Hasta mañana.-  
-Hasta mañana Kevin.-  
Entré a la habitación, me cambié y me metí a la cama para entrar a un profundo sueño. Algo extraño, eso si. Me vi en un salón de fiestas, enfrente de unos viejitos; alguien estaba a mi lado, pero no lo vi. Creo que bailé con la misma persona que estaba ahí. Me dió algo de miedo en la mañana cuando lo recordé, pues, no sabía si había ocurrido o no.


	30. Chapter 30

-Buenos días Kevin.-  
-Buenos días _____.-Dijo soñoliento.  
-Te voy a llevar a ala escuela hoy.-  
-¿Encerio?-  
-Si, , levántate, se hace tarde.-  
-Ya voy.-  
Se levantó y mientras se bañaba, saqué su ropa. Después salí de su habitación y mientras se vestía le preparé el ó y se sentó.  
-No sé hacer algo bueno, pero, hago lo que puedo.-  
-No importa, gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Hize unos hot cakes con algo de fruta.  
-Toma, espero que te gusten.-  
-Gracias, sí, están deliciosos.-  
-Que bueno.-  
Siguió desayunando y cuando terminpo se lavó los dientes. Salimos de su casa y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde él me dijo. Llegamos, lo entregué y pregunté que a qué hora salía, talvez podría ir por él. Regresé a casa de Kevin. Lavé los platos y después subi a la habitación donde dormía. Me dijo Kevin que no viera T.V., asi que le haré caso. Kevin menor, salía a la 1 pm, asi que podría dormir un poco. Me acosté y en menos de lo que pensé, me dormí profundamente. En un sueño extraño, más bien, acalorado. Esaba en una habitación y estaba algo oscuro y no le veía la cara a el hombre. No recuerdo qué dije que comenzamos a hacer el amor. Supongo que fue algo que sí pasó y que el hombre era con el que me encontró mi papá. ¿Pero quién es? ¿Quién es la persona con la que me he ido a vivir? ¿Quién Dios, quién? ¡Pff!  
Sentí un calor alrededor de mi espalda y después se convirtió a algo rodeándome. Me aferré a eso y después seguí durmiendo tranquilamente; sin el sueño persiguiéndome. Me sentí reconfortada por unos momentos y por otros me sentí algo apretada hasta que me sentía bien al instante. Me desperté por una vos, era lde Kevin junto con la de Kevin pequeño. Entonces Kevin fue por su hijo y yo me quedé dormida.  
-Ya ves papá, ya despertó.-  
-Sí Kevin.-  
-¿Puedo jugar videojuegos?-  
-Si Kevin, ve.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Kevin salió de la habitación y yo froté mi cara contra el pecho de Kevin.  
-Haa...-  
-¿Mucho sueño no?-  
-Si, que pena contigo.-  
-Yo que pena contigo.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque estuve aqui-  
-¿Desde qué hora?-  
-Desde la 1 pm.-  
-Haa, gracias.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Por acompañarme.-  
-De nada.-  
Entonces a lo que estaba aferrándome era a Kevin, lo que me estaba abrazando era Kevin, lo que me apretaba y que después me soltaba un poco, era Kevin.  
-Te traje algo.-  
-¿A mi?-  
-Sí a ti.-  
-¡Oh! Gracias.-  
-Espera.-  
Estiró la mano hacia un lado y me dió un lindo peluche de Tigger (el de winnie pooh), sonreí y lo tomé para después abrazarlo, a Kevin.  
-Gracias...está muy lindo.-  
-De nada, que bueno que te guste.-  
Lo dejé de abrazar y abrazé al osito. Kevin me acarició el cabello y me sonrió. Kevin tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, como los de su hijo. Y te puedes perder en ellos como si el tiempo no estuviera realmente pasando.  
-Está muy lindo, encerio.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-¡Papá, papá!-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
Kevin se trepó en la cama y se trepó en Kevin. Le agarró las mejillas graciosamente y se las estiró.  
-Gané, gané...ga-né-  
-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.-  
-Papá, ¿cuándo viene tío Nick?-  
-Mmm...tengo que ver, talvez no pueda, ya sabes que trabaja.-  
-Quiero ver a tío Nick.-  
-Yo tembién quiero ver a tío Nick. Hablaré con él.-  
-No es verdad, asi me dijiste la otra vez.-  
-Sabes que no es fácil Kevin.-  
-_______ dile a papá que tú tembién quieres ver a tío Nick.-  
Kevin me volteó a ver y me paralizé.  
-Creo que debes escuchar a tu papá.-  
-Pero ________, yo digo que tú tembién quieres conocer a tío Nick.-  
-Sí, pero si tu papá dice que tío Nick no puede, es porque segurono puede.-  
-¿Y cómo tío Joe si puede?-  
-Pues, debe de estar menos desocupado.-  
-Mmm...está bien.-  
-Que bueno que lo entiendes Kevin.-Dijo Kevin.  
-¿Puedo quedarme aqui?-  
-Si hijo.-  
Se acostó entre nosotros y me comenzó a doler mi cabeza. Kevin notó que me ponpia pálida y me acarició el rostro.  
-¿Estás bien?-  
-Me duele la cabeza un poco.-  
-Duérmete.-Me cerró los ojos y entré en un lugar de paz. Sólo escuché:  
-¿Qué tiene ________papá?-  
-Se siente un poco mal, eso es todo.-  
-¿Estará bien verdad?-  
-Sí, ahora shh que tiene que dormir.-  
Después me quedé dormida y no supe más. Espero pronto recuperar mis recuerdos y por fin saber quién ese hombre. Me trae algo mal no saber quién es. Pero bueno, eso será después.


	31. Chapter 31

Se bajò, ma abriò la puerta y bajè para que èl cerrara la purta detràs de a su casa, recordè un poco, cosas mìnimas; esos detalles que nunca les prestas atenciòn pero que estàn ahì. Èl me ofreciò sentarme en un sillòn y yo aceptè. Estaba algo impaciente y èl no me quitaba la mirada de encima, como si quisiera encotrar algo diferente en mi.  
-¿Me cononces?-  
-¿Sueles preguntarle eso a todos los que pasan por la calle?-  
-No; pero tù me has dicho que me contarìas algo que no recuerdo. Pero Joe, tu hermano, me ha dicho algo que mi papà le dijo que me dijera, desde la muere de mi mamà y mi hermana hasta cuando me corriò de la casa.-  
-¿Y te mandò a decir por què?-  
-Sì, pero no me dijo quièn era...-  
De pronto todo comenzaba a tener sentido, èl me vio algo extrañado y a la vez tan feliz de que talvez yo comenzara a tomar el sentido de las cosas. Me asustè y movi la cabeza.  
-¿Què pasò?-  
-Ya te dije lo de tu hermano Kevin.-  
-¿Kevin? ¿No tienes nada con èl verdad?-  
-No, sòlo me cuidò desde hace tres semanas.-  
-Tienes que saberlo todo.-  
-¿Què?-  
-Desde que nos conocimos hasta que viniste a vivir aquì.-  
-Dime.-  
Suspirò y se sentò a mi lado, se acercò un poco y pasò un brazo alrededor de mi espalda. Comenzò a hablar, desde una fiesta y mi amiga ebria y èl golpeado;un dìa que me puse ebria y amanecì en su cama; un dìa de que se cumplieron cuatro años de la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana; un yate, una fiesta; unas clases de piano; un dìa de su cumpleaños, en eso no entraba en detalles; algo de èl y mi amiga Leena, algo de amantes que me confesò y me ha dicho que ese mismo dìa me corrieron de mi casa y vivì dos semanas con èl. Me dijo lo de la playa y todo eso, bueno sin detalles.  
Todo era màs que sorprendente, màs la parte donde le dije que lo amaba, cosa que cuando me lo dijo se me encogiò el corazòn. Sòlo recordaba pequeños momentos y entonces èl no mentìa en lo màs mìnimo. Nick era la persona que estuve buscando y trataba de ver en mis sueños.  
-¿Ya recuerdas?-  
-Un poco. Yo tuve unos sueños esta semana. Ya sabes...acalorados.-  
-Haa, ¿què quieres que diga?-  
-Fueron cinco.-  
-Adivino...el primero fue en una habitaciòn, el segundo en una suite, el tercero en otra habitaciòn, el cuarto en la misma habitaciòn que el primero y el quinto en una cabaña.-  
-Sì, eso.-  
-No te sorprendas. ¿Los soñaste todos completos?-  
-Sì.-  
-Què bueno, asi no tengo que decirte detalles.-  
-O sea que...-hize unas señas con los ojos y èl se rio un poco.-  
-Sì, eso. Ahora, ¿vas a quedarte con Kevin?-  
Su mirada se hizo algo confunsa, dura y triste. Yo no sabìa què decir. Con Nick me sentìa tan bien, sòlo habìa pasado con èl unas horas y me sentìa sin ninguna pena y el corazòn me palpitaba a mil por hora, aparte, cuandi olìa su aroma, me llegaban cosas a la cabeza. Pero Kevin me habìa cuidado y protegido, aparte ayudado con todo lo que hizo con su hermano Joe. La cabeza me estaba estallando y me dio un fuerte dolor casi haciendo que me retorciera.  
-¿Què tienes?-  
-Dolor de cabeza.-  
-¿Estàs bien?-  
-No.-  
Puse mi cabeza en sus piernas y èl e acariciò la espalda.  
-¿Necesitas algo?-  
-No sè.-  
Me levantò y me abrazò tan tiernamente que no pude evitar abrazarlo è a llorar y me aferrè a èl. El dolor de cabeza desapareciò y èl me separò de èl.  
-Tienes que tranquilizarte bebè.-  
-No puedo, no recuerdo nada.-  
-Tranquila, yo sè que tù puedes.-  
-No.-Dije moviendo la cabeza.  
Me limpiò las làgrimas y me cerrò los ojos. Despuès me tranquilizò y me tomò las manos.  
-Sòlo traquila, respira, recuerda lo bien que nos la pasàbamos.-  
Subiò sus manos lentamente mientras sentìa còmo se acercaba. ¿Por què no me alejè? Talvez en lo màs profundo de mi necesitaba algo de èl. Sus manos llegaron a mis hombros y despuès las bajò hasta mi cintura haciendo que me estremciera y me dejara llevar hasta sus labios. Los juntamos y me besò tiernamente haciendo que ne mi cabeza vinieran imagenes, frases, caricias, situaciones y de màs.  
Crucè mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y separò nuestros labios.  
-Yo...no debì, ni siquiera te recuerdo.-  
-Claro que sì. Sabes que lo haces, lo recordaste, lo sabes. Me amas.-  
-Yo...-  
-Tù me recuerdas, ni siquiera odràs recordar a tu papà, pero a mi si. Està màs que claro.-  
-Nick yo... no sè què pasa.-  
-Lo sabes.-  
-Yo... no, no sè.-  
Me levantè y salì de su casa apresurada. Èl salio tras de mi y me tomò del brazo.  
-Lo sabes, estàs confundida, eso es todo. Vamos a hacer esto.-  
-¿Què?-  
-Regrèsate conmigo.-  
-¡¿Què?!-  
-Ya me oiste; regrèsate conmigo, aqui tienes toda tu ropa. Aqui està tu vida.-  
-No sè. ¿Y Kevin?-  
-Ni que lo amaras.-  
-Lo sè. Nick... no sè.-  
-Mira, has lo que quieras, pero si quieres venirte conmigo, ven mañana a las 4pm, es la hora que empiezan nuestras clases de piano. Pero si te quieres quedar con mi hermano pues hazlo, pero me pierdes para siempre.-  
-Nick... està bien.-  
-Te dejo algo para que lo pienses.-  
-¿De què ha...?-  
Me besò de nuevo y cuando separò nuestros labios salì corriendo a casa de Kevin. Subi a la habitaciòn donde dormìa y me tirè a la cama. Me quedè inmòvil y despuès vi la hora, era hora de ir por Kevin menor.  
El recorrido a su escuela fue tormentoso. Pero lo soportè hasta regresè con èl de la mano y despuès entramos a casa de Kevin.  
Me sentìa tan confusa, estaba co Kevin menor y me decìa tantas cosas que no comprendìa en lo màs mìnimo, pues, no prestaba atenciòn. Sòlo cuando decìa que le ayudara con su tarea.  
Kevin llegò y lo màs pronto Q se acercò a mi le contè todo. Se quedò callado. No dijo nada.  
-¿Y què haràs?-  
-No sè.-  
-Has lo que realmente quieras.-  
-Estoy pensando.-  
-Hazlo.-

Esa noche no dormì bien. No recuerdo ningùn sueño pero si dormì, pero no bien. En la mañana le dije a Kevin menor que talvez me irìa, pero estaba segura. Se puso algo triste, pero le prometì, que si me iba, saldrìamos cada dos semanas. Me dijo que sì.  
Lo demàs del dìa fue normal, hasta que dieron las tres, llegò Kevin. Saludò a su hijo y me vio algo extrañado.  
-Ya sè què harè.-  
-Eso esperaba.-  
-Sì.-  
-¿Dijiste Nick?-  
-Sì.-  
-El mundo es pequeño-  
-Eso que sì.-  
-¿Què haràs?-  
-Me voy.-  
Me sonriò y me abrazò.  
-Es tu decisiòn, que bueno que la has tomado.-  
-Sì.-  
Subì a la habitaciò y me cambiè a la ropa que tenìa cuando lleguè. Esperè acostada hasta que dieran las 4 pm y despuès me despedì de evin menor y de Kevin mayor. Le agradeci a Kecin tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo cuàntos gracias dije.  
Caminè hacia la casa de Nick y cuando lleguè toquè la puerta. Me abriò èl y me abrazò.  
-Bebè... si viniste.-  
-Pues, me dijiste que yo te dije que te amo ¿no?-  
-Sì claro.-  
Me metiò a su casa y cerrò la puerta, me recargò contra esta y me besò. Sentì que volvìa a ser a misma, la misma con Nick, aunque no lo recordara bien, pero Nick me hacìa la misma.


	32. Chapter 32

Se bajò, ma abriò la puerta y bajè para que èl cerrara la purta detràs de a su casa, recordè un poco, cosas mìnimas; esos detalles que nunca les prestas atenciòn pero que estàn ahì. Èl me ofreciò sentarme en un sillòn y yo aceptè. Estaba algo impaciente y èl no me quitaba la mirada de encima, como si quisiera encotrar algo diferente en mi.  
-¿Me cononces?-  
-¿Sueles preguntarle eso a todos los que pasan por la calle?-  
-No; pero tù me has dicho que me contarìas algo que no recuerdo. Pero Joe, tu hermano, me ha dicho algo que mi papà le dijo que me dijera, desde la muere de mi mamà y mi hermana hasta cuando me corriò de la casa.-  
-¿Y te mandò a decir por què?-  
-Sì, pero no me dijo quièn era...-  
De pronto todo comenzaba a tener sentido, èl me vio algo extrañado y a la vez tan feliz de que talvez yo comenzara a tomar el sentido de las cosas. Me asustè y movi la cabeza.  
-¿Què pasò?-  
-Ya te dije lo de tu hermano Kevin.-  
-¿Kevin? ¿No tienes nada con èl verdad?-  
-No, sòlo me cuidò desde hace tres semanas.-  
-Tienes que saberlo todo.-  
-¿Què?-  
-Desde que nos conocimos hasta que viniste a vivir aquì.-  
-Dime.-  
Suspirò y se sentò a mi lado, se acercò un poco y pasò un brazo alrededor de mi espalda. Comenzò a hablar, desde una fiesta y mi amiga ebria y èl golpeado;un dìa que me puse ebria y amanecì en su cama; un dìa de que se cumplieron cuatro años de la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana; un yate, una fiesta; unas clases de piano; un dìa de su cumpleaños, en eso no entraba en detalles; algo de èl y mi amiga Leena, algo de amantes que me confesò y me ha dicho que ese mismo dìa me corrieron de mi casa y vivì dos semanas con èl. Me dijo lo de la playa y todo eso, bueno sin detalles.  
Todo era màs que sorprendente, màs la parte donde le dije que lo amaba, cosa que cuando me lo dijo se me encogiò el corazòn. Sòlo recordaba pequeños momentos y entonces èl no mentìa en lo màs mìnimo. Nick era la persona que estuve buscando y trataba de ver en mis sueños.  
-¿Ya recuerdas?-  
-Un poco. Yo tuve unos sueños esta semana. Ya sabes...acalorados.-  
-Haa, ¿què quieres que diga?-  
-Fueron cinco.-  
-Adivino...el primero fue en una habitaciòn, el segundo en una suite, el tercero en otra habitaciòn, el cuarto en la misma habitaciòn que el primero y el quinto en una cabaña.-  
-Sì, eso.-  
-No te sorprendas. ¿Los soñaste todos completos?-  
-Sì.-  
-Què bueno, asi no tengo que decirte detalles.-  
-O sea que...-hize unas señas con los ojos y èl se rio un poco.-  
-Sì, eso. Ahora, ¿vas a quedarte con Kevin?-  
Su mirada se hizo algo confunsa, dura y triste. Yo no sabìa què decir. Con Nick me sentìa tan bien, sòlo habìa pasado con èl unas horas y me sentìa sin ninguna pena y el corazòn me palpitaba a mil por hora, aparte, cuandi olìa su aroma, me llegaban cosas a la cabeza. Pero Kevin me habìa cuidado y protegido, aparte ayudado con todo lo que hizo con su hermano Joe. La cabeza me estaba estallando y me dio un fuerte dolor casi haciendo que me retorciera.  
-¿Què tienes?-  
-Dolor de cabeza.-  
-¿Estàs bien?-  
-No.-  
Puse mi cabeza en sus piernas y èl e acariciò la espalda.  
-¿Necesitas algo?-  
-No sè.-  
Me levantò y me abrazò tan tiernamente que no pude evitar abrazarlo è a llorar y me aferrè a èl. El dolor de cabeza desapareciò y èl me separò de èl.  
-Tienes que tranquilizarte bebè.-  
-No puedo, no recuerdo nada.-  
-Tranquila, yo sè que tù puedes.-  
-No.-Dije moviendo la cabeza.  
Me limpiò las làgrimas y me cerrò los ojos. Despuès me tranquilizò y me tomò las manos.  
-Sòlo traquila, respira, recuerda lo bien que nos la pasàbamos.-  
Subiò sus manos lentamente mientras sentìa còmo se acercaba. ¿Por què no me alejè? Talvez en lo màs profundo de mi necesitaba algo de èl. Sus manos llegaron a mis hombros y despuès las bajò hasta mi cintura haciendo que me estremciera y me dejara llevar hasta sus labios. Los juntamos y me besò tiernamente haciendo que ne mi cabeza vinieran imagenes, frases, caricias, situaciones y de màs.  
Crucè mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y separò nuestros labios.  
-Yo...no debì, ni siquiera te recuerdo.-  
-Claro que sì. Sabes que lo haces, lo recordaste, lo sabes. Me amas.-  
-Yo...-  
-Tù me recuerdas, ni siquiera odràs recordar a tu papà, pero a mi si. Està màs que claro.-  
-Nick yo... no sè què pasa.-  
-Lo sabes.-  
-Yo... no, no sè.-  
Me levantè y salì de su casa apresurada. Èl salio tras de mi y me tomò del brazo.  
-Lo sabes, estàs confundida, eso es todo. Vamos a hacer esto.-  
-¿Què?-  
-Regrèsate conmigo.-  
-¡¿Què?!-  
-Ya me oiste; regrèsate conmigo, aqui tienes toda tu ropa. Aqui està tu vida.-  
-No sè. ¿Y Kevin?-  
-Ni que lo amaras.-  
-Lo sè. Nick... no sè.-  
-Mira, has lo que quieras, pero si quieres venirte conmigo, ven mañana a las 4pm, es la hora que empiezan nuestras clases de piano. Pero si te quieres quedar con mi hermano pues hazlo, pero me pierdes para siempre.-  
-Nick... està bien.-  
-Te dejo algo para que lo pienses.-  
-¿De què ha...?-  
Me besò de nuevo y cuando separò nuestros labios salì corriendo a casa de Kevin. Subi a la habitaciòn donde dormìa y me tirè a la cama. Me quedè inmòvil y despuès vi la hora, era hora de ir por Kevin menor.  
El recorrido a su escuela fue tormentoso. Pero lo soportè hasta regresè con èl de la mano y despuès entramos a casa de Kevin.  
Me sentìa tan confusa, estaba co Kevin menor y me decìa tantas cosas que no comprendìa en lo màs mìnimo, pues, no prestaba atenciòn. Sòlo cuando decìa que le ayudara con su tarea.  
Kevin llegò y lo màs pronto Q se acercò a mi le contè todo. Se quedò callado. No dijo nada.  
-¿Y què haràs?-  
-No sè.-  
-Has lo que realmente quieras.-  
-Estoy pensando.-  
-Hazlo.-

Esa noche no dormì bien. No recuerdo ningùn sueño pero si dormì, pero no bien. En la mañana le dije a Kevin menor que talvez me irìa, pero estaba segura. Se puso algo triste, pero le prometì, que si me iba, saldrìamos cada dos semanas. Me dijo que sì.  
Lo demàs del dìa fue normal, hasta que dieron las tres, llegò Kevin. Saludò a su hijo y me vio algo extrañado.  
-Ya sè què harè.-  
-Eso esperaba.-  
-Sì.-  
-¿Dijiste Nick?-  
-Sì.-  
-El mundo es pequeño-  
-Eso que sì.-  
-¿Què haràs?-  
-Me voy.-  
Me sonriò y me abrazò.  
-Es tu decisiòn, que bueno que la has tomado.-  
-Sì.-  
Subì a la habitaciò y me cambiè a la ropa que tenìa cuando lleguè. Esperè acostada hasta que dieran las 4 pm y despuès me despedì de evin menor y de Kevin mayor. Le agradeci a Kecin tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo cuàntos gracias dije.  
Caminè hacia la casa de Nick y cuando lleguè toquè la puerta. Me abriò èl y me abrazò.  
-Bebè... si viniste.-  
-Pues, me dijiste que yo te dije que te amo ¿no?-  
-Sì claro.-  
Me metiò a su casa y cerrò la puerta, me recargò contra esta y me besò. Sentì que volvìa a ser a misma, la misma con Nick, aunque no lo recordara bien, pero Nick me hacìa la misma.


	33. Chapter 33

Seguimos con unas clases, no entendía mucho pero si recordaba algo. Al parecer a Nick se le acababa la paciencia y yo todavía trataba de comprender y recordar, cosa que me daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza que olcuté de Nick. Pero creo que no fue suficiente hasta que terminó.  
-¿Te sientes bien? No me pusiste atención.-  
-Claro que lo hize.-Dije mintiendo.  
-¿Encerio? Haa, bueno perdóname, me he equivocado.-Me sonrió y suspiró.-No seas mentirosita.-  
Le sonreí y el dolor de cabeza se fue poco a poco.  
-Lo siento me dio un dolor de cabeza.-  
-¿Y por qué no me dices?-  
-No sé.-Dije con la cabeza baja y enogiendome de hombros.Él movió la cabeza y me abrazó.  
-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo con Magno?-  
-¿El perro que me regalaste?-  
-Exacto.-  
Nos levantamos y después abrió una ventana que daba a un patio hermoso. Un perro grande entró a su casa y Nick se arrodilló para acariciarlo.  
-Ven, no muerde.-  
Me arrodillé y el perro se acercó, me olió y me lamió toda la cara cuando lo acaricié.  
-¡Jajajaja! Qué bonito.-  
-Vámonos, está oscureciendo.-  
-Si.-  
Nos levantamos y salimos de su casa junto con Magno. Caminamos y el perro nos seguía. Después de media hora de caminata, regresamos a su casa, ya había í que algo faltaba,algo para complementar el día. Pero no sabía o no recordaba qué. Talvez me quedé pensando en lo que Nick salía a darle de comer a Magno. Entró de nuevo y se sentó en el suelo junto a mi.  
-¿En qué piensas?-  
-¿En qué pienso? ¿En qué puedo pensar cuando no recuerdo tener algún problema?-  
-No siempre se piensa en problemas.-  
-Bueno, sí tengo uno.-  
-¿Cuál?-  
-No recuerdo nada.-  
-Lo estás haciendo, tienes que admitir que se te vienen cosas a la mente. No vas a recordar todo de la noche a la mañana.-  
-No, pero eso quisiera.-  
-No bebé.-  
-Tendré que esperar.-  
-Sí. El tiempo es eterno.-  
-Pero no quiero esperar todo ese tiempo.-  
-Es suficiente igual.-  
-Mmm...¿hacíamos algo más?-  
-¡Jajajajaja!-  
-Algo que no sea eso.-  
-Aparte no era mucho, sólo cada vez que era algo especial.-  
-Haa, eso me gusta.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-¡Jajaja! Ya encerio, ¿hacíamos algo más?-  
-Mmm... bailar, después de cada clase.-  
-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?-  
-Porque no me preguntaste.-  
-Qué malo.-  
-Haa bueno, ¿quieres bailar?-  
-Si porfavor.-  
Se levantó, puso música y después vino hasta mi de nuevo. Me ofreció su mano y la tomé para que me levantara y me acercara a él y comenzara a movernos.  
-¿Mas tranquila?-Me susurró al oido.  
-Si, gracias.-Le susurré al suyo.  
-De nada.-  
Me abrazó y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, pues, ahí llega. Siguió moviéndonos y después nos separamos para que él apagara la música.  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada, espero que te ayude.-  
-¿A qué?-  
-A recordar.-  
Subió las escaleras y después se detuvo.  
-¿A dónde vas?-  
-No sé, talvez a ver TV o sólo recostarme.-  
-Haa.-  
-¿Piensas quedarte?-  
-No sé.-  
-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Madre de Dios! Algo es perder la memoria, otra cosa es no saber tomar desiciones.-  
-¡Claro que sé!-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-¿Entonces qué?-  
-¿Vienes o no ? Tengo que mostrarte tu habitación.-  
-¡Ya voy!-  
-Tranquila fiera.-  
Subimos las escaleras y después me llevó a una habitación.  
-Voy a pedir que cambien tus cosas aqui.-  
-¿Están en otra habitación?-  
-Sí, pero yo pido que las cambien.-  
-No, no es necesario, duermo en donde estén.-  
-No, no querrás, las cambian.-  
-No Nick, te digo que yo duermo en donde estás, será una molestia.-  
-No querrás.-  
-Si...-  
-Está en mi habitación.-  
-Haa, no importa.-  
-¿Encerio?-  
-Encerio.-  
-¿Entonces duermes conmigo?-  
-Si, no hay problema.-  
-Está bien.-


	34. Chapter 34

-Claro.-  
-Entonces te espero en la última habitación del pasillo.-  
-Ok.-  
Salió de la habitación y yo temblé. ¿Qué había hecho? No lo recuerdo y ahora dormiré con él, es como si hubiera dormido con Kevin. Pero lo hecho, hecho está; no me iba a retractar.  
Talves eran eso de las 10 pm y después de hacer nada me fui a la habitación que me dijo Nick. Toqué la puerta.  
-Pasa-.  
Entré y después me tapé los ojos cuando vi que Nick se estaba desabrochando la camisa.  
-¿Qué tienes?-  
-¿Qué tengo? Pues tú, ¿cómo te atreves a cambiarte cuando yo estoy aqui?-  
-¡Jajaja! Estás de broma. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que yo duermo asi?-  
-Haa, no.-  
-Pues ahora lo sabes.-  
-Ok.-  
Me destapé los ojos y después me senté en la cama.  
-¿No te cambiarás o algo asi ?-  
-¿O algo asi?-  
-Cambiarte algo, no sé tú.-  
-Haa, ok.-  
-¿Podrías decir otra cosa que no sea ok?-  
-Ok.-  
-Eres muy insoportable.-  
-Lo soy, gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
-Ok.-  
Se terminó de desvestir y yo me quedé pensando que en dónde estaría mi ropa. Nick abrió un cajón y sacó una pijama. Vino hasta mi y me la dió.  
-Debiste preguntarme que en dónde estaba tu ropa.-  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.-  
Me metí a la única puerta que había y me desvestí, me puse la pijama y después sali de nuevo.  
-Ya.-  
-Eso veo.-  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-Haa, nada ¿ y tú?-  
-Nada, igual.-  
Pasé la mano por la cama, como si tratara de sentir las sábanas o alisarlas. Talvez lo hacía porque no quería ver a Nick mientras se acercaba a mí; me sentía algo nerviosa cuando sentí sus manos en mis hombros y después una de ellas quitó mi mano de la sábana.  
-¿Recuerdas?-  
-¿Qué?-Dije algo risueña y nerviosa.  
-Cuando estábamos en la cama.-  
La respiración se me aceleró y me sonrojé.  
-No...-  
-¿Te gustaría recordar un poco?-  
-No sé.-  
-¿No sabes?-  
Suspiró y me besó la mano con un tanto de seducción incluida que me hizo derretirme. Me acercó a él y coloqué cada una de mis manos en la piel de sus hombros y me tomó por la cintura para pasar un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y otro que cubriera toda mi espalda. Me puse de puntas y apenas y alcazé a cerrar los ojos cuando él se acercó salvajemente a mí e intrudució su lengua en mi boca, explorándola y moviendo a la mía con una maestría que me hizo sentir una pasión indescriptiblemente agradable.  
Separó nuestros labios y me acarció el rostro. No me dejaba de ver a los ojos, cosa que me ponía más nerviosa de lo normal. Deshizo la cama y después me fue recostando en ella con él sobre mi. Cuando ya estábamos ahí, me recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, casi de una forma insultante. Tragué saliva y retiró mi cabello de mi cuello.  
-Tranquila, primero, tranquiliza tu respiración y el ritmo de tu corazón.-  
Lo último lo dijo mientras unos de sus dedos viajaba en el escote de mi pijama, cerca de mi seno. Después subió los dedos hasta mi cuello y lo acarició tan delicadamente que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.  
Se acercó y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez me obligó a también mover la lengua y que jugara con la suya mientras yo también exploraba el ardiente interior de su boca que quemaba mi lengua. Pasé mis manos a su espalda y se la acaricié de una forma que lo hizo mover su cadera hacia enfrente.  
Me bajó los tirantes y posó sus labios en mi cuello, después en mis hombros y lo que alcanzaban de mis senos. Me giró por la cama y me acaricó el trasero, apretándolo y rasguñando delicadamente mis piernas. Después volvió a girarme entre sonrisas y unas pequeñas risitas; una de sus manos se deslizó de bajo de mi bata y me quitó la pantaleta con sólo un movimiento. Yo le quité el boxer y no tardó ni un segundo en dejarme completamente desnuda. Me dió dos besos en mis labios y después hizo que gimiera lentamente y pronunciara su nombre. Se salió de mi un poco y después continuó moviéndose más rápido y haciendome decir su nombre...una y otra vez...  
-¡Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick...haaaa Niiick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick!-  
Bajó sus manos de mi cintura hasta mis piernas y las cruzó alrededor de su cintura. Se vio más rápido y constante hasta que me llevó al éxtasis de la locura y dejándome sin juicio alguno, casi inconciente. Pero él se vio otra vez mucho más rápido y me hizo gemir hasta el nuevo me llevó a las alturas del placer y me dejó ahí un momento para bajarme de nuevo y suspirar de cansancio. Me dio un beso entre los senos, uno en el pecho, otro en el cuello y finalmente uno en los labios.  
Todavía con él dentro de mi me dijo:  
-Espero que hayas recordado algo.-  
Salió de mi lentamente y me arrancó por última vez su nombre, por esa noche. Se recostó a un lado mío y me tomó entre sus fuertes brazos, recargándome en su pecho y precionándome contra éste para que me durmiera.  
-Haa...-suspiré-Nick.-  
Y me quedé profundamente dormida y todavía con algo de lo anterior. Pero se me pasó cuando sentí que Nick me cubrió con las sábanas.


End file.
